


Heartbound

by Chrysalin



Series: Time Travel Trouble [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, F/F, F/M, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 61,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysalin/pseuds/Chrysalin
Summary: After 'Entwined', evil reappears - along with men from the past that could be friend or foe. How will the changes before affect what happens next?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of copying over old works from Fanfiction.

_It had seemed like a perfect day. Everyone had gathered at the botanical gardens on a mini vacation to celebrate their triumph over the Death Phantom before Chibiusa went back to Crystal Tokyo. It was normal. But… There was always a but._

 

_Usagi and Mamoru nearly shared a kiss among the flowers but were interrupted by their friends playing a prank before they went outside to eat. The fountains stopped running, though no one noticed. It was the rising wind and flower petal blizzard that caught their attention. And there was a man. He spoke to Mamoru directly, even intimately, but the dark haired hero didn’t seem to recognize him at all. Tension mounted until Usagi tried to defuse the situation in her usual cheery fashion. She didn’t expect the strange man to lash out. The blow threw her to the ground. He made some comments before vanishing in a twist of the same petals. The water began to flow again._

 

_For a few hours, it seemed like it might have been just one weird incident: odd, but nothing to fret over. Luna and Artemis shared concerns about an approaching asteroid, but Ami decided it wasn’t large enough to be a problem._

 

_The next morning, the girls headed to school. Instead of the morning traffic they had expected, they stumbled into a horrifying tableau. Dozens of civilians were unconscious, energy drained; there was no sign of the culprit. Minako realized Kunzite was hurt and was about to look for him, but a small flower under a tree moved. It grew to their height, a woman’s torso forming as its roots became crab-like legs. It charged, but Rei repelled it with a charm._

 

_It did little. Quickly regrouping, the monster jumped at Chibiusa, the most vulnerable member of the group. Usagi’s reaction was automatic; she grabbed her child and leapt. They smashed through a restaurant window, Usagi unmoving as they hit the ground. The little girl tried to rouse her as the fight raged outside. The Senshi worked to destroy the beast, but it resisted their efforts and snatched all four to drain them. Once awake, Usagi transformed and threw her tiara, freeing her friends. When the golden circle returned to her, she drew the Moon Rod and used her Halation. The creature was destroyed. And again, there was a man._

 

_He didn’t look the same. The mild and unassuming features of before were replaced with an alien countenance like Ail and An’s. There was a flower at his breast, one the warriors knew at once was a malevolent being. He expressed surprise at the existence of the Senshi and how they bested the blossom, then attacked. The Guardian Senshi were casually strewn around the street. Venus and Mercury fell through a window; Mars crumpled against a garage door. Jupiter was hurled into a phone booth, glass shattering around her. He advanced on the Moon Senshi._

 

_A rose arced between them, and Tuxedo Kamen gave their opponent a name – Fiore. They had been friends after the accident that left Mamoru an amnesiac orphan. This did nothing to ease Fiore’s rage. He accused Sailor Moon of brainwashing Mamoru in an attempt to take him away. Never mind their love was displayed for the world to see. Fiore threw a sword at her; she only survived because her faithful feline advisors knocked her to the ground. Seeing the attack’s failure, he launched another – his fingernails extended into blades to take her head._

 

_He didn’t hit her. Tuxedo Kamen interposed his body between Sailor Moon and harm once more, and the wounds in his gut bled freely. He collapsed into her arms, mask and hat falling off as she screamed._

 

_She couldn’t believe it. She had been forced to watch the man she loved be hurt to protect her once again. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held him close. He was already unconscious, and she wondered if she would see him die again too._

 

_In one instant, he was with her. The next he was gone, and her heart almost stopped. Fiore had him and was flying away, ignoring Sailor Moon’s desperate pleas. She sank to her knees as her Senshi joined her. Chibiusa came from the restaurant and stood with them, unsure how to reach Sailor Moon when she seemed so… blank._

 

_Venus brought news of Kunzite. The general had been ambushed. When he transformed, it drew the mysterious Fiore. Seeing the bond between him and his prince, he wounded the man enough to keep Kunzite from teleporting. He would heal, but the injuries were as serious as they could be without proving fatal. It was fortunate he’d been close enough to his house that his girlfriend could get him there before the authorities arrived to deal with the other victims. Mercury left briefly to do what she could for him. The looming question was what to do next._

 

_Luna and Artemis told a story of a flower that controlled the minds of the weak-willed, using them as tools of destruction to drain the life from a world before settling in to wait for a new pawn. They called it the Xenian blossom._

 

_They had to go after him. Mercury realized the approaching asteroid had high vegetative energy readings, a match for the flower that had attacked them. It seemed obvious Fiore would have carried Tuxedo Kamen there._

 

_Sailor Moon said no. The others stared at her in surprise, asking how she could just leave him. She erupted. She couldn’t lose anyone else, she shouted. Not again, not like every other time they chose to follow her. To keep them safe, she wouldn’t go, even if it meant losing her love._

 

_Chibiusa reminded her who she was and what she had done before. She asked if she’d be able to forgive herself if Mamoru died. The Moon Senshi had to find him, but she refused to lead them into danger again. They argued. They were her guardians; they had to be with her. More, Sailor Moon had no way to get there without them and they said so. She couldn’t teleport alone, and Kunzite couldn’t help. She had to give in, though her fears weren’t assuaged._

 

_They formed the ring as Chibiusa, Luna and Artemis watched, calling on their planetary powers. The teleport leapt into the sky in a white blaze, but their arrival wasn’t welcome. The circle was attacked as they appeared over the asteroid’s surface and they were thrown apart. The girls dropped into an unending field of pink._

 

_Sailor Moon knew Tuxedo Kamen was nearby, but Fiore confronted them before she could reach him. He shared his plan to cover the world with the flowers as revenge against the ones who had made Mamoru lonely. Never mind that doing so would kill him as surely as it would their world. Blossoms erupted into monsters. At first, the battle was going in their favor; the creatures could not stand up to their combined might. Swathes of them were destroyed. They retreated, but before the Senshi could press their advantage they gathered en masse and crashed over the girls in a huge wave. Mars only just had time to throw Sailor Moon out of the way._

 

_The Moon Senshi fell down the incline. By the time she made it back, there was no sign of her friends. A vine erupted from the ground, the four warriors wrapped in the strands, and with a word they were attacked. They screamed as Fiore demanded Sailor Moon give up her rod. It was an impossible choice. As a soldier, it was her responsibility to stop Fiore. As a girl, she couldn’t bear to see her friends hurt. The Moon Rod fell from her hand as she cried._

 

_For a moment Xenian’s control over Fiore weakened, the Senshi falling from their bonds. He was affected by her pain. It didn’t last; the malevolent entity possessed him completely, and he snatched Sailor Moon and began draining her. Her shrieks of pain rang over the field. The others struggled to their feet as Fiore said she didn’t understand loneliness, how Mamoru was all he had and she was trying to take him away. And it was true Usagi always had people in her life who loved her, but the Senshi understood. They remembered how it had been before she came crashing into their lives and begged him to stop. He dropped her body, ready to kill her, but there was another rose._

 

_Tuxedo Kamen was hunched nearby, clutching at his wounds, but his eyes were clear as they met Fiore’s. Xenian’s possession broke. The flowers faded around them, but the asteroid continued toward Earth. Fiore felt betrayed. He laughed, saying they would still be destroyed. Sailor Moon woke and stood, Silver Crystal emerging as her power flared._

 

_The Senshi begged her not to do it. They knew how vulnerable she was then, her energy drained to almost nothing, but there was no choice. Fiore launched himself at her, grabbing the brooch and trapping the Silver Crystal against it. Her transformation burst into ribbons, but she stayed calm and touched his arm. And they both saw._

 

_Mamoru had been crying alone in a hospital room when a little girl came in asking why he was sad. He told her his best friend was leaving. The blonde smiled and told him her mother was having a baby, which was why she was carrying a bouquet of red roses. She offered him one, saying he didn’t have to be alone. Usagi saw Mamoru giving the rose to young Fiore as he left, and she heard the promise to return with a flower for him._

 

_Fiore stepped back, reeling under the knowledge that the rose Mamoru gave him when they were children came from the girl he hated. He vanished, leaving the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen on the doomed asteroid. She lifted the lotus-shaped Silver Crystal as her uniform was replaced with Princess Serenity’s gown to face the danger head-on. Not alone, though. As she struggled to alter the asteroid’s trajectory, Tuxedo Kamen became Prince Endymion and knelt, hands on her shoulders. The Senshi formed a line behind her, adding their powers to hers._

 

_It was hard. How could it not be, when the fate of people she loved hung into balance? The crystal wasn’t meant to deal with such things, and they felt the strain. Her arms shook as she fought to hold it steady. With one final push, a pink light spread and turned them from Earth’s atmosphere. The crystal shattered, taking its bearer’s life with it. She fell into her prince’s arms as she returned to her Senshi form, already dead._

 

_At first, the others didn’t notice she had succeeded. They were too distracted by the signs of her death – her destroyed brooch and motionless body. They screamed and cried, begging her to come back. It didn’t matter; without the Silver Crystal, she couldn’t._

 

_Tuxedo Kamen saw something he couldn’t explain. Fiore was next to him. In his hands was his life-flower, or so he said. Sailor Moon had saved him as well as Mamoru, and he would return the favor. He told his friend to take the nectar and give it to her, so Tuxedo Kamen did. When she came alive in his arms, his heart nearly stopped in relief. He held her tightly, thanking Fiore for that final gift, doubting he would ever see him again._

 

88888888

Usagi woke with a gasp, furiously brushing tears from her cheeks. Her mother stuck her head in a moment later.

“Usagi, what’s wrong?” she asked. “You were screaming.”

“It’s nothing,” the teen answered. “Just a bad dream. I don’t even remember.”

“If you say so,” Ikuko said, uncertain. She shut the door as Luna jumped on the bed.

“Usagi-chan, you had that nightmare again. Does what happened with Fiore really bother you that much?”

“I don’t know, Luna.” She rose and stared out the window. “It didn’t at first, but now I see it every time I close my eyes. I think it’s a warning.”

“Of what?”

“I’d hoped you would know.”

 

88888888

 

_ Rei knew something was wrong. The sky was dark and the surrounding area was washed with an unsettling bloody red hue. People stood in the streets unmoving as statues. The Sailor Senshi were frozen as well. She watched behind them, not sure how to react. There were three lights she hoped could help. They formed something even brighter, and she prayed it would stop the silence from spreading.  _

 

_ Silence. Yes, that was what it was. It was a great heaviness that suppressed sound and life. This brightest shine was a Messiah who could save them.  _

 

_ The light flew away and Rei cried after it as the streets were torn apart by a force she couldn’t identify. Not content with harming the landscape, it began to shatter people as well. She screamed as it destroyed her friends one after another until nothing was left. _

 

88888888

 

Rei woke, but she didn’t gasp. A painful scream, identical to her dream, forced its way out, the visions too awful to contain. Yuuichiro rushed in a minute later, roused by the noise.

 

“Rei-san, are you all right?!”

 

The miko gasped for air. “I’m fine,” she said through clenched teeth. “Go to bed.”

 

“Rei-san…”

 

“Not now, Yuuichiro!”

 

The shrine’s helper hurried out as her grandfather stepped into the room. “Rei, he was only trying to help.”

 

“I know, Grandpa,” she muttered. “I just can’t…”

 

“You Saw something. It frightened you.”

 

She looked into his worried eyes. “…Yes. Yes! Grandpa, it was terrible!”

 

“I know your visions are a burden, but if you Saw it you are meant to know. Did it mean something to you?”

 

“I’m not sure,” she said, frustrated. “I understand a little. There’s danger coming. I just can’t figure out what or why.”

 

“So it is not ready to be revealed. It will become clear with time.”

 

He left and she stared down at her hands. “What if we don’t have time?”


	2. Part 1

The girls pretended nothing was bothering them, but it was exhausting. Usagi lost so much rest to her nightmares that on a recent assessment she scored an abysmal five percent – an all-time low for her. Rei was distracted by her vision and moved around mechanically. With their minds elsewhere, it wasn’t unbelievable when they walked right into each other.

 

“That’s still a horrible score,” Rei scoffed as Usagi let the drinking fountain’s water run over her sore forehead. “Even by your standards.”

 

“Well, excuse me for not being as smart as you, Rei-chan.”

 

“Move over; it’s my turn.” She brushed her bangs back so the cool flow could ease some of the pain. “You could have studied.”

 

“I did,” Usagi said. “I just…”

 

She glanced up. “Just what? Did something happen?”

 

Usagi sighed. “I’ve been having nightmares, so I fell asleep during the test. I can’t get Fiore and the Xenian flower out of my head.”

 

The priestess nodded. “I can see why it bothers you.”

 

“So why were you acting so strange?” 

 

“I’m having nightmares too, though not about that.”

 

“Predictions?”

 

“I hope not.”

 

They sat on the park bench and looked at the flawless blue sky. A companionable silence settled in until Usagi spoke up. “Rei, what do you want to do with your life?”

 

She looked over at the other girl. “Why?”

 

“Sometimes I wonder, you know? If we have time to be normal, there has to be a dream you’d want to follow.”

 

Rei leaned back, considering. “I’d like to do a lot of things. Singing, songwriting, acting, travel… Almost anything, I guess. I’d take over the shrine. But most…”

 

“Most?” Usagi prompted. 

 

“Promise not to laugh?” When she nodded, the miko continued. “I want to marry someone I love,” she admitted. “I want what you have with Mamoru-san. I guess it’s what everyone really wants, right? That one person who’s perfect for them.” Silence fell as Usagi absently shredded her test paper. “What about you? You want to be normal more than any of us. What dream do you want to come true?”

 

The blonde smiled. “I’m sure you already know. I want Mamo-chan and I to be able to stay together, and I want to be with my friends. Anything else doesn’t matter.”

 

Rei got to her feet. “You should go home and get your books. We have to study for our entrance exams in an hour, and Ami-chan won’t be happy if you’re late.”

 

The other girl grumbled good-naturedly, and Rei walked to the shrine. Her things were deposited in her room and she changed to her miko’s uniform. When her work was done, there was still a bit of time before the others arrived. She walked to the bells at the front and made a wish, praying for the safety of her friends. Rei tied the paper to the branch of a nearby tree. 

 

When it erupted under her hand, the priestess took several steps back. It formed a female monster, unlike those they had faced previously, and the creature looked at her hungrily. She knew the shrine was too public for a battle. Anyone coming up the steps would see it, and it might draw her grandfather and Yuuichiro. She had to lead it away so she could transform and fight. Rei turned and ran through the trees, heading for a more secluded part of the grounds. 

 

The creature was too fast and threw her into the side of the building. Its hands broke off and turned to wood, holding Rei against the wall so she couldn’t run. She fought the bindings as its hands regenerated. A woman in red appeared. She called the creature a Daimon and ordered it to extract her pure heart, which might be a ‘Talisman’. Once she left, the Daimon bared a black star on its chest. A beam of energy flared and struck Rei, and she screamed. Usagi heard the commotion as she arrived, and she and Luna ran to investigate. The blonde hid behind a tree. 

 

“A new enemy!” Luna hissed. “Transform, Usagi-chan!”

 

The blonde nodded, raising the Crystal Star. “MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!” After a rush of lights and ribbons, Sailor Moon faced the Daimon. “Stop right there!” Its attack ceased as the monster turned. “Agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon!”

 

“Sailor Moon?” Mikuji repeated.

 

“I can’t forgive you for attacking my pure-hearted friend!” the heroine shouted. “In the name of the Moon, I’ll punish you!”

 

“A pure heart! That’s what I want!” The Daimon’s rope-like hair whipped out, encircling its opponent’s legs. “Your fortune today is… very bad luck!” Sailor Moon was hurled into a wall as the others ran up. They drew their Star Wands, but the monster was faster. Several rods shot from an ornament on her head, spreading to ropes. Each was thrown into a tree as the ropes tied them down. Sailor Moon forced herself to her feet despite aches from the creature’s first attack. 

 

“Hey, nuisance,” the Daimon called. “How do you want me to finish you off?” A rose pierced her hair, distracting it enough for the Moon Senshi to regain her composure. Tuxedo Kamen stood at the top of one of the sakura trees nearby. “Who are you?” it demanded. “Do you want me to tell your fortune too?!”

 

The hero leapt down. “Now, Sailor Moon!”

 

She nodded. “MOON PRINCESS HALATION!”

 

The Daimon countered with an attack of its own, one that obliterated her Halation and knocked her rod from her hand. Before she could try again it launched at her, pinning her to a tree. Its hands and feet detached to form manacles at her wrists and ankles, but that wasn’t it. It bit down on her brooch. The Silver Crystal flared and went dark. Sailor Moon’s transformation was torn apart, reforming her civilian clothing. The Crystal Star fell not far from her feet. 

 

“No, it’s not possible!” she gasped, struggling against her restraints. 

 

“Sailor Moon…” Rei whispered. 

 

“Usako!” Another skein of rope caught Tuxedo Kamen in the chest, knocking him from the wall he’d settled on after providing his distraction. 

 

“Tuxedo Kamen-sama!”

 

Luna and Artemis charged the Daimon but were met with the same treatment. The poor cats laid huddled beneath a tree and didn’t get up. 

 

“Any others? Now I can get the pure heart without interference.” 

 

She turned on Rei again – Rei, who was barely regaining her senses. Rei, who deserved more than the evil she constantly faced. “STOP IT!” Usagi yelled as the other girl fell still. The attack had overwhelmed her. “REI-CHAN! REI-CHAN! REI-CHAN!”

 

“Rei-chan!” the others shouted.

 

The miko hung limply in her bonds, eyes blank. A crystal shaped like a many-pointed star hovered in front of her. “Rei, come on! Rei-chan! REI-CHAN!” Usagi struggled, remembering the conversation they had only an hour before. 

 

_ But most… I want to marry someone I love. I want what you have with Mamoru-san. I guess it’s what everyone really wants, right? That one person who’s perfect for them. _

 

“In this pure heart there must be a Talisman!” the Daimon declared, snatching it. 

 

“Give it back! Give it back to her!” Usagi cried. “I won’t forgive you…”

 

An orb of orange light struck, shaking the monster like a doll. The earth seemed to split under her. A second, bright blue, consumed it as it screamed. Moments later, in the Daimon’s spot was a tree. Everyone gasped. A small egg pulled out of the trunk and fell, breaking to release a wisp of smoke. The remnants of the attacks vanished, freeing the heroes. Rei crumpled. 

 

“Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Are you okay? Rei-chan!” Usagi demanded as she raced to the other girl. They never noticed the two figures in the tree examining the crystal of Rei’s pure heart. One threw it back, concluding it wasn’t what they were looking for. The Guardian Senshi watched in amazement as its light flared and it reentered Rei’s body. 

 

“You’re awake!” Makoto exclaimed as Rei’s eyes opened.

 

Usagi started to tear up. “You got better! Do you have any pains?”

 

“No, I’m fine.” This continued until Rei got annoyed.  “You can stop crying now!”

 

Once that was settled, they stood discussing what they knew of the attack. “A new war is going to begin?” Usagi whispered. 

 

88888888

 

_ Fighting, struggling. It’s taking everything she has to hold the Silver Crystal, more to use its power, more still to not give up. It shatters as they succeed, and she’s gone. _

 

88888888

 

Usagi managed to muffle her screams in her pillow, but she still woke up Luna, who had been asleep at the end of her bed. “Usagi-chan!” she meowed. “What’s wrong?”

 

“That nightmare again,” she answered as she sat up. “Every time I close my eyes.”

 

“It’s just stress from the new enemy,” her guardian tried to assure her.

 

“It started before that monster attacked Rei-chan. It means something, I know it.”

 

“Tell me about it,” the little cat suggested. “Is there a part that’s the most important?”

 

The blonde nodded. “It does seem to…” She paled. “The crystal. Luna, the crystal!”

 

“What about it?!”

 

“We never told you what really happened that day,” Usagi said feverishly as she grabbed the Crystal Star from her nightstand. “We beat Fiore and the Xenian blossom, but it didn’t stop the asteroid. I had to use the Silver Crystal. Fiore had drained my energy, but I did it anyway.”

 

She opened the top of the brooch, revealing the dull gem in its center. Luna studied it, concerned. “Usagi-chan, what happened?”

 

“It was too much. I managed to keep the asteroid from hitting the planet, but I went too far and the crystal shattered.”

 

“If the Silver Crystal shattered, you should have died!”

 

“I did, but Mamo-chan brought me back. He hasn’t said how and I haven’t asked. That Daimon must be the lowest class monster our enemies have, but it was able to touch my brooch and break my transformation. It shouldn’t be possible.”

 

“Unless the crystal was too weak,” Luna finished. “Oh, Selene. There’s no way to make it recover, either. It has to do so in its own time.”

 

Usagi nodded. “So what do I do? The others won’t be enough. Sailor Moon has to fight.”

 

“It’s unlikely the Silver Crystal will be able to sustain your transformation after what happened. I’m sorry, Usagi-chan, but I doubt you’ll be able to become Sailor Moon.”

 

88888888

 

“Mamo-chan…” They were in the park trying to make sense of the attack at the shrine. The mysterious figures Luna had noticed were probably Uranus and Neptune, but they were at a loss as to why they’d kept their distance when they’d already met the group. They’d moved on to the problem with the Silver Crystal. “Mamo-chan, I don’t think I can transform.”

 

He sat back and looked over at her. “Have you tried?”

 

“No. It’s not a good idea to use the crystal unless it’s absolutely necessary. What if I can’t, though? What if someone’s attacked and I can’t save them?”

 

“We’ve gone over this,” he reminded gently. “ _ If _ something happens, it’s not your fault, Usako. As long as you’ve done your best, no one can blame you.”

 

“I’d blame me.”

 

He pulled her close. “I know. I wish I could make it better, but I’ll be there for you any way I can. Even if you can’t be Sailor Moon, we’ll keep fighting.”

 

“I know. I just…”

 

“You can’t stand it if someone is in pain,” he finished. “No matter what. I know.”

 

“I have to be able to transform,” Usagi whispered. “If I can’t, people will suffer. Uranus and Neptune gave back Rei-chan’s heart crystal, but Ami-chan says she would’ve died if they hadn’t. What if the enemy got it?”

 

Mamoru got to his feet. “Worrying won’t solve anything. Let’s go; there’s something I want to show you.”

 

“Show me?” she asked. Then she tripped and found herself pressed against his chest, his arms around her waist. “…Sorry.”

 

“No problem,” he assured her. “I’ll always catch you if you fall.” He led her to a nearby abandoned house, ducking through a hole in the fence. She hesitated before following. 

 

“What is this place?”

 

“A girl in the neighborhood comes here a lot. I saw her leaving and asked, so she showed me.” He held up a kitten. “See?”

 

“It’s so cute!” she exclaimed. “Are there more?”

 

He nodded. “Lots of stray cats stay here. The little girl comes to feed them. They’re going to tear the house down soon, though.”

 

“That’s horrible!”

 

Mamoru sighed. “Yeah, it is. They won’t have anywhere to go.”

 

“Maybe we could find them homes?”

 

“Where?” he asked. “I can’t have pets at my place and you already have Luna. Doesn’t Shingo-kun hate cats?”

 

“The girls can take them,” Usagi replied. “Maybe not Mina-chan, since she has Artemis and her parents aren’t around much, but Rei-chan has a big shrine and Ami-chan loves cats.”

 

“Don’t make decisions without consulting them,” he warned. 

 

“I know. We can call them? They can see for themselves. It’s just… I have to feel like I’m helping if…” She let it trail off, not wanting to voice her fears again. She was about to change the subject when they heard hurried footsteps heading their direction.

 

Mamoru looked around. “Something’s wrong,” he said. A child darted past, a few kittens following in her wake. She ran straight into the house crying. 

 

“She’s upset,” Usagi murmured. “I should talk to her.” They walked in but flinched out of sight when they heard the glass doors fly open. Peeking around the corner, they saw a monster staring at the kid. “Daimon!” she hissed. 

 

“How long will it take the girls to get here?”

 

“Too long,” she said, activating the communicator alarm. “I have to do something!”

 

He glanced at it again. “Usako, that thing is taller and probably stronger than you. What will you do if your transformation doesn’t work?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. I have to try.”

 

Mamoru pivoted. “Don’t!”

 

“I have to! MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!” Nothing. The transformation didn’t blossom only to crumple under attack; the Silver Crystal was totally unresponsive. “No,” she whispered. “Mamo-chan, that little girl – I can’t let her die.”

 

“I’ll do my best until the others arrive,” he assured her. “We’ll protect her. Stay here; I don’t want you hurt either.”

 

He became Tuxedo Kamen and leapt into view. The Daimon was some sort of cat made of puzzle pieces. It hissed, but his Bomber flew into it. The blast left the monster dazed but unhurt. Fortunately, the others made good time and arrived moments later.

 

“What’s happening?” Minako demanded. “We heard Tuxedo Kamen-sama’s attack. Why haven’t you transformed?”

 

“It didn’t work,” Usagi whispered. “I can’t be Sailor Moon, Mina-chan. Do something!”

 

The other blonde nodded, taking charge. “Power up!” she ordered. “There’s a civilian in trouble and Tuxedo Kamen-sama is out there alone.”

 

The Senshi joined the fray. Mars and Jupiter combined powers, but the Daimon deflected it. The electrified fire hurled the girls into the wall. Tuxedo Kamen evaded the blast, but he was distracted trying to help them. Nekonneru turned to its victim, lying unconscious on the ground. Baring a black star on its thigh, the beam struck the girl in the chest and ripped free the crystal of her pure heart. The orbs of light they’d seen before smashed into it immediately, jolting the crystal from its hold. The puzzle fell apart, and the mysterious warriors examined the delicate thing. Satisfied it wasn’t what they sought, the taller figure tossed it back and they turned to go. 

 

“Wait!” Venus cried as the Daimon began to reform. “You’re Senshi, too!”

 

“We didn’t come to be part of your team,” said Neptune.

 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t help!” Jupiter hissed. “People could be killed!”

 

“We’re only interested in the Talismans,” Uranus informed them coldly. They vanished, leaving the Senshi with a revitalized Nekonneru. It attacked again, leaving the girls in a heap. 

 

Usagi leapt at it, but she was thrown aside like so much garbage. When it turned on her, she was only spared by Tuxedo Kamen taking the blow in her stead. His mask and hat tore, and his cape was partially shredded, but he managed to avoid any serious wounds.

 

“Tuxedo Kamen-sama!”

 

“Run,” he ordered. “You have to get out of here, Usako!”

 

“I can’t leave you here. I won’t let you be hurt for me anymore!”

 

A flash of brilliant light pulsed, blinding the Daimon as it twisted around the lovers.  _ You have proven your bravery again, my sweet daughter. _

 

“Mother?”

 

“Queen Serenity…” Tuxedo Kamen whispered.

 

_ This scepter was created by your love for each other when you were betrothed. I kept it in case a time came when you might have need of it. It will give you power until the Silver Crystal has been restored to its former glory.  _ A long pink rod topped with a golden crown and red heart spun into being in front of them.  _ It is called the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. Take it, my precious girl. Defend your friends, your love, and your world. You will know the rest. _

 

Usagi’s fingers curled around the handle. Her brooch flared, turning into a red heart similar to the one topping her new weapon. “MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

Her transformation had changed. It was all right, though; the rod was ablaze with strong magic and the crystal would be there if she needed it. And she was Sailor Moon! She hated being a warrior, but she hated risking people she loved more. The weapon in her hand shone.

 

“MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!”

 

Nekonneru shouted “Lovely!” and was gone. A jigsaw puzzle of a brown and white calico cat was all that remained.  

 

88888888

 

The little girl, Miharu, played with the cats as Ami wrapped up Makoto’s injured leg and Usagi did the same for Mamoru’s ribs. The others treated various scrapes and bruises, injuries that wouldn’t last more than a day.

 

“So what about the cats?” Minako asked.

 

“Well,” Usagi began, “I thought each of you could take some.”

 

“WHAT?!” the others said together. 

 

“I’m joking. I contacted the Animal Kingdom and asked for them to be taken in as soon as possible. They’ll be put up for adoption once the shelter’s vets look them over.”

 

“Usagi…” Rei growled. “Don’t scare us again.”

 

She sighed. “Are you talking about the battle or the cats?”

 

“Both.”

 

The blonde stared at the crisp white bandages for a few seconds before speaking. “I have some ideas we need to discuss, but it has to be all of us. This will affect everyone.”

 

“You’re making me worried, Usagi-chan,” Makoto commented. 

 

“It’s not bad. I don’t think it is, anyway.” 

 

Minako sighed. “We should go to Kunzite’s house then. He said he wasn’t working today.” They quietly walked to the house of businessman Takeda Keiji. Fortunately, it wasn’t far. Mina pulled Usagi and Mamoru to the side as they reached the door. “Give me a few minutes.”

 

Mamoru raised one brow. “Doing something we wouldn’t approve of?”

 

“No…” 

 

“Minako-chan? What’s wrong?” Usagi asked with a frown.

 

“He has nightmares,” the other blonde admitted in a rush. “Bad ones, all the time. He’s still weak from his wounds, which makes it worse. He wouldn’t want you to see that.”

 

“Kunzite is having nightmares too?”

 

“Too? Has Rei-chan Seen something she isn’t telling us?”

 

“We’ve both had bad dreams, but she doesn’t know what she’s Seeing.” 

 

“So you understand. Just give me a few minutes, okay? He’s difficult when he wakes up.”

 

“Has he hurt you?” Mamoru asked.

 

“No, but it’s been close a few times. He recognizes my presence enough to be careful even if he’s asleep.” She let herself in before they could argue, running through the halls to reach his room. He was in the half-state between his civilian and Shitennou forms, wearing Kunzite’s face but not his power. He wasn’t moving, so she hoped he wasn’t dreaming for once. 

 

“What is it, Mina?”

 

“You’re awake,” she realized. “Have you slept at all?”

 

“A little.” He sat up, brushing back his tousled platinum blond hair. 

 

“Nightmares again?”

 

“No. I did not rest long enough for that.”

 

The girl frowned. “You need to sleep or those wounds will never finish healing.”

 

“They are all but forgotten already. I do not know why you insist I stay away from battles; you could have used my help today.”

 

“Maybe,” she admitted. “We just want to be careful until you make a full recovery.”

 

“I am well, Mina,” he assured her. “There is no need to fret. Now, what brings you here? I thought you and the others would be studying.”

 

“Usagi-chan says she needs to talk to everyone, so after the fight we came here. We’re not intruding, are we?”

 

“Not at all. If you give me some privacy, I will dress and join you in the sitting room.”

 

“Sure,” Mina agreed, heading out.

 

Kunzite changed to black slacks and a dark grey button-down, and a few moments set his hair in order. Since they were staying in the privacy of his house, he didn’t bother to assume his human appearance. “So what is this announcement, Usagi-sama?” he asked as he joined them. 

 

She stood up. “Can I talk to you first?”

 

The general inclined his head. “Certainly. We may speak on the patio.” He led her out a sliding glass door to his backyard. The large wooden deck was polished to a gleam, and the surrounding lawn was pristine and healthy. 

 

“Your work must pay well.”

 

“Indeed, but you do not wish to discuss my employment. Something is troubling you?”

 

“Minako-chan told Mamo-chan and I about your nightmares. Are you okay?”

 

He studied her. “I see. Mina is afraid, then.”

 

“Are you surprised?”

 

“That she is scared? No. I am surprised she told you, though. What do you want to ask?”

 

“Are you all right?” Usagi asked. “I mean really. I don’t want an automatic yes.”

 

He sighed, previous answer dying on his lips. “No, I am not ‘all right’. The nightmares are escalating. They are still bearable, but it is tiring. I am… trying… to cope.”

 

“That’s all I needed to know. Just be careful, okay?”

 

“Is there anything else?”

 

Usagi shook her head. “We should get back to the others.”

 

Kunzite nodded. “I am told you have an urgent announcement.”

 

“It’s more of an idea?”

 

His lips twitched. “You fear our disapproval?”

 

“A little. I think it’s important, but the rest of you might not agree.”

 

He opened the door, stepping aside to let her pass. “I am sure we will all endeavor to listen to you with open minds.”

 

The others were in a loose circle around the room. Kunzite sat on the couch by Minako. She took his hand and held it. Usagi stood by Mamoru, who was seated in an armchair nearby. 

 

“So what’s this big secret?” Ami asked with a gentle smile. 

 

Usagi looked around at them. “First, I just want to say I’m not making a decision. It’s a suggestion. If we do it, it’ll be because you agree with me.”

 

“I’m worried,” Rei murmured to Mamoru. He nodded. 

 

Minako frowned. “What’s so important that it takes all of us to decide?”

 

“I –” She took a deep breath and started again. “I want us to go public.” 

 

“WHAT?!” Four voices shouted at her at once. The two men, though obviously startled, stayed quiet. 

 

“How’s that a good idea?!” Rei demanded loudly. “It’s not! It’s a HORRIBLE idea!”

 

“How can we protect you if you’re exposing us?!” Mina wanted to know. 

 

“Really, Usagi-chan,” Ami said disapprovingly. 

 

Rei kept shouting as Minako peppered her with sharp questions. Usagi tried to get a word in edgewise, but she sounded like a whisper in the middle of a hurricane. Makoto whistled, the sharp sound cutting through the racket. “She’s trying to talk. Give her some breathing space.”

 

Rei and Minako stepped back as much out of shock as obedience. Usagi nodded to the other girl. “Thanks, Mako-chan. Can I finish what I was saying now?”

 

“No,” Rei huffed as she dropped into her chair, “but you’re going to anyway.”

 

“I don’t want to reveal our civilian identities,” she explained, earning several sighs of relief. “I want us,  _ as Senshi _ , to talk to the press.”

 

Ami frowned. “Why?”   
  


“To prove we exist.”

 

“Everyone in Tokyo knows we exist,” Makoto observed. 

 

“Do they?” Kunzite asked, breaking his silence. He leaned forward in his seat, folding his fingers beneath his chin. “Magic has never been truly accepted by those who do not possess it. Perhaps the people we influence directly acknowledge us, but there are many more who have never crossed our paths. They may claim to believe in us, but they lack conviction. There will be those too who know we are real but fear us for our abilities.”

 

Minako considered, sitting back down. “Go on.”

 

“I could’ve finished by now if you hadn’t been shouting.”

 

The girls smiled apologetically. “Well, you could have worded things better,” Ami said. 

 

“I want to go to a TV station – the one Ail and An attacked, maybe? – for interviews. I just realized how lucky it is that we’re always in the area when a monster appears. We can’t expect it to last forever.”

 

Ami nodded. “In retrospect, the odds of consistently being near a target are very slim.”

 

“Exactly. I was hoping you’d create a hotline so we can get word of attacks, Ami-chan. And I want each of us to give an interview.”

 

“Each?” Kunzite asked. 

 

“Well, maybe not you or Mamo-chan. Your glamour isn’t as strong as ours, at least not without the others, so you might not be safe.”

 

“If you go, I go,” Mamoru interrupted. 

 

“I wouldn’t go alone,” Usagi said. “None of us would; it could become an ambush.”

 

“We should go in pairs,” Makoto suggested. 

 

She nodded. “I was hoping you could make the arrangements, Ami-chan.”

 

“You want me to be the team’s media liaison?”

 

“Why not?” Rei agreed. “You know the details better than the rest of us. If anyone can pull it off, you can.”

 

Ami considered. “I’ll want to look around first. Kunzite, do you have any way for me to visit without drawing attention?”

 

He nodded. “I can provide you with a letter saying you are doing research for a school assignment. The station in question is owned by one of my companies.”

 

“I guess we’ll go to the shrine to wait,” Makoto suggested. “We can do some practice tests before you come back, Ami-chan.”

 

“Do we have to?” Usagi asked, wrinkling her nose. 

 

88888888

 

The front desk proved no difficulty once Ami produced the letter Kunzite gave her. When they offered her an escort, she decided to accept. A young man jogged into the lobby a few minutes later, juggling an armful of tapes, books, and papers and smiling. “Mizuno Ami-san?”

 

She rose, slipping her book into her bag. “Yes?”

 

“Yukimura Zane. I am an intern here, so today I am your tour guide.”

 

Ami studied the almost delicate man. His smile was full of laughter, and he had lovely bottle green eyes behind his slim reading glasses. His mussed honey-colored hair fell to his collar. Normally someone so undeniably handsome would make her uncomfortable, but his affable nature and books set her at ease. “Zane?” she repeated.

 

“My mother is English,” he said ruefully, immediately knowing why she was asking. “She wanted me to have a Western name.”

 

“Well, I appreciate you taking the time to help me,” she answered. 

 

“No trouble. What do you want to see?”

 

“How many broadcast studios are here?” 

 

“Three. The news studio is the largest; the others are used for talk shows.”

 

“What shows would do a live interview?”

 

He drummed his fingers against the top book as he pondered the question. “Most of our interviews are pre-recorded. Any segments done live would be breaking news.”

 

“Could I see the studios, please?”

 

“Of course. None are currently in use, though two are being prepared for later.” Zane led Ami through the maze of corridors. “What project are you researching?”

 

“It’s business training. We need to simulate an item or entertainment and its production stages. I thought mine might be a television piece.”

 

“Really? I would have imagined your choice to be a book or educational product.” He smiled crookedly, laughing a little. “I am being judgmental. I apologize.”

 

Ami shrugged. “That would be my usual choice, but I think I’ll learn more if I leave my comfort zone.”

 

Zane led her through the studios and gave her a basic rundown of the building’s security without being prompted, saying a celebrity business had to be sure of their safety. When they ran into a television icon, he introduced her. At last they wound up back in the lobby.

 

“I appreciate you taking the time to do this.”

 

“It was no trouble at all,” he assured her. “I delivered everything while we looked around, so I am completely finished for the afternoon. Would you care for something to drink? You have yet to see the commissary.”

 

“Thank you, but I should be going. I have homework.”

 

“Do you need help? I know I seem young, but I graduated high school at the top of my class last spring and I enjoy teaching.”

 

“You can’t be much older than I am, and you’ve already graduated?”

 

His smile lit up his face. “I was a child prodigy, though I do not mean to brag.”

 

“Another time?” Ami suggested. “I do need to go, but you might have more luck with my friends than I do. They can be hopeless about their schoolwork.”

 

He laughed. “Certainly. I will be here, after all. One last thing, though. You were given a reference letter by Takeda Keiji-sama?”

 

Ami blinked and nodded. “Yes, he is close to my best friend’s boyfriend.”

 

Zane sighed. “Takeda-sama is almost a hero here.”

 

“Why?” He looked puzzled that she didn’t know since she’d admitted to knowing him, so she hurriedly continued. “Keiji-san is a very private man. He doesn’t talk about himself much.”

 

“Takeda-sama inherited his first company, a textile factory, upon the death of his parents. No one heard from him after that, so the company moved on as always. It continued in such a way for more than a year before Takeda-sama returned to Tokyo. He soon brought the company to order and began to spread to other fields. In the few months since then, he has gained partial or total ownership of more than fifty other businesses while managing a legal firm he started.”

 

“That’s a lot to accomplish so quickly,” Ami observed. 

 

“There are rumors something changed him while he was gone. He is more distant than when he worked for his father, but he is a fair, patient employer.”

 

Ami knew the year no one had heard from Takeda Keiji had to be the year Kunzite spent in the Dark Kingdom. He must’ve changed quite a lot, dealing with that horror. “The loss of his parents was probably very difficult for him,” she said finally. 

 

Zane nodded, toying with one of his unruly curls. “Still, it is very impressive to have done so much in so little time. I wish I could meet him.”

 

Ami smiled. “I’ll ask him to come in so you can. I think he’d be impressed by your enthusiasm.” His laugh followed her out of the building as the Senshi of Wisdom retraced her steps. Standing outside of Kunzite’s house, she gazed up at it. Moments later the door opened and the man in question stepped out in an elegant suit, briefcase in hand.

 

He raised one brow but gave no other sign of surprise. “I did not expect you to return, Ami-sama. Did you need something?”

 

“Are the others still here?”

 

“They took a bus to Rei-sama’s shrine upon your departure, as you know.”

 

“Well, yes. I wanted to talk to you, but you’re heading out.”

 

“A problem has arisen at my firm, but I have time if your question is pressing.”   
  


“It’s not. I’m sorry to have bothered you, Keiji-san. I’ll head to the shrine; the others must be wondering where I am.”

 

He gestured to a sleek black sports car in his driveway. “Let me drive you. You can ask your questions on the way.”

 

“I – Thank you.”

 

He unlocked the car and slipped into the driver’s seat as she sat next to him. “What is it you wished to know?”

 

“I went to the station,” she began. “When I gave the receptionist your letter, they sent an intern as a tour guide. He told me how much he admired you and said he wanted to meet you.”

 

“I do not often take time to deal with the station personally. I will soon. That was what you wanted to speak to me about?”

 

“… No, not really. I wanted to ask you about the other Shitennou.”

 

It was only because she was looking for some sign of his reaction that she noticed his grip on the steering wheel tightened. His tone remained perfectly cool. She admired his control; hers was good, but not nearly as developed. “I see. Is there a reason?”

 

“I guess the intern reminded me of Zoisite. We were wrong about you, so we could be wrong about them too, right? You knew them best; I thought you might be willing to tell me. If you don’t want to, though, that’s fine.”

 

They were at a stoplight, and Keiji’s eyes closed for a moment. “I am not sure you really wish to know.”

 

“I was just curious.” Ami stared down at her lap. “Never mind; it’s not important.”

 

His gaze slid to her for a moment. “If you did not consider it important, you would not have asked. I just was not expecting you to bring them up.” Traffic started moving again, so he focused on the road. “Did you wish to hear of all of them, or shall I focus on Zoisite?”

 

“…Zoisite,” she said in a half-whisper. Voice strong again, she continued. “He was like me, wasn’t he?”

 

“Very much so. Zoisite’s position in the Shitennou was identical to yours in the Senshi. He was our tactician and a gifted medic, using both magic and science. While we can use each of the elements, his particular inclination was ice, as suited his birth in the frozen north. Of course, we could hardly compete with you or the others on that front.”

 

“You were… close… to Zoisite?”

 

“You are thinking of our unfortunate situation in the Dark Kingdom. I must assure you, without the influence of Beryl’s brainwashing we were never so inclined. I have been and always will be completely devoted to Mina, regardless of our incarnations. Still, I was indeed close to Zoisite. He, more than even Endymion-sama, was family to me.”

 

“What was he like?” she asked. 

 

“He was not too dissimilar from Jadeite in many ways. Both were lively and cheerful, though Zoisite had a sense of reserve Jadeite did not; perhaps it was because he was primarily in my care after he came to the palace. He spoke formally even to those who knew him well, but he was quick to smile or laugh. He could not compete with us on a purely physical level due to his slight build, which vexed him from time to time, but he found his way through the use of his other skills – his speed and agility, both mental and physical.”

 

“He sounds like a good man.”

 

“He was the best of us. Perhaps that is why Beryl twisted him so.”

 

“Better than you?” she asked. It seemed impossible; Kunzite outside the Dark Kingdom was both incredibly powerful and very humble, though he was quite distant even after all they’d gone through together. She respected the contributions he made to the team.

 

“Always.”

 

He pulled the car over at the shrine steps and Ami climbed out. Before shutting the door, she studied his face. There was pain and weariness, but she thought talking about them might have helped a little. “Will you tell me about Nephrite and Jadeite?”

 

“Perhaps some other time. For now, join your friends. I will return in a few hours to discuss your opinions regarding the interviews.”

 

Ami shut the door and watched him drive away before climbing the steps. The others were on the grass nearby, books around them but no one reading. Each girl was lying on her back instead, staring into the tree’s branches. Mina turned her head enough to meet the blue-haired girl’s eyes. “Kunzite brought you?” she asked. 

 

“Yes, he was kind enough to drive me and said he would be back later to discuss our next step.” Ami sat between Rei and Makoto and pulled her notebooks from her bag, stacking them neatly. “Did everyone complete a practice exam?”

 

“We did the one from last year,” Usagi said grudgingly. 

 

She nodded. “First we need to score the papers and identify any areas of weakness. After that we’ll go over each question step by step.” The others’ groans echoed over the grounds.

 

88888888

 

“We should go in together, even if Usagi-chan is the one doing the interview.” Makoto’s suggestion hung over the general discussion as ideas were considered and discarded. 

 

Ami heard her and looked over. “If we’re there, they’ll want everyone.”

 

“Maybe, but they wouldn’t mob all five of us. We can offer a photo shoot as a promo for the other interviews. Good pictures of us would be a major incentive.”

 

Rei tuned in. “It has potential, but all of us in one place is trouble waiting to happen.”

 

“So Mamoru-san and Kunzite stay nearby and keep an eye out. Besides, this enemy seems to be after specific targets. Even if we end up on their list, it won’t be as Senshi.”

 

“What will Uranus and Neptune think?” Minako asked. “Or Pluto?”

 

“Pluto won’t interfere unless she thinks we’re ruining the timeline,” Usagi said. 

 

“And as far Uranus and Neptune go, we’re not on the same side,” Mamoru added. “They made that perfectly clear last time.”

 

Ami nodded. “I’ve set up a hotline. It’ll relay the information to my computer and is completely untraceable.”

 

“When do we do this?” Usagi asked. 

 

“When will you be ready?” 

 

“Never,” she admitted ruefully. Soft laughter filled the room. She shook her head. “If we’re going through with this, I should do it before I change my mind. People need to know we can be trusted. It’s not like the energy thieving; it won’t hurt for a little while then go away. These enemies would kill them.”

 

“Then we should go now,” Rei said. Everyone nodded. 

 

Usagi got to her feet. “Ami-chan, lead the way. MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

Everyone transformed and formed a ring. Mercury closed her eyes as she focused on the studio she’d chosen. Staff would be on hand and it would be ready to use. The circle flashed its rainbow shine, and they were there. The workers in the room turned as lights blossomed and gaped. One ran from the room calling out names Mercury recognized as the station’s anchors. 

 

A thin red-haired woman with sharp green eyes and a tailored skirt suit in the same shade strode into the room a moment later. She offered a hand to Sailor Moon. “Akiyama Chiya, lead anchor. You must be the Sailor Senshi.” They introduced themselves as the anchor raked them with her gaze. “And what brings the legendary Senshi to our little studio?”

 

“We’re here to provide information to the public,” Mercury said. “There was an attack here a few months ago. We’re offering to do interviews as a sort of compensation for the damages and injury to your staff.”

 

“I wasn’t aware you cared about that.”

 

“We care,” Mercury said. “There’s just not much we can do about it. However,” and she was suddenly brisk and business-like, “if you can’t accept our reasons for approaching you, we can go elsewhere.”

 

“No need.” Akiyama studied them. “Do you have any conditions?”

 

“We’ll speak one at a time in separate interviews unless something else comes up. We won’t tolerate being followed. There are some questions we can’t or won’t answer.”

 

“That seems fair. Hisa!” The young woman who had run for her hurried over. “What program is in the next time slot?”

 

“ _ Jump Up! _ ” the aide answered nervously. “It’s a repeat tonight.”

 

“Excellent. Cut it.”

 

“I – I’m sorry?” she stammered. 

 

“Cut it,” Akiyama repeated. “We’ll be having an exclusive live interview.”

 

“The executive office –”

 

“Will prefer this. Make sure we’re ready in time.” Hisa scurried off as Akiyama looked over the five girls. “Who’s first?”

 

“I am,” Sailor Moon said. “We also decided you could have a photo shoot after to use as a promotion for the other interviews.”

 

“I see.” She did a slow survey. “If we did your hair or makeup no one would be able to recognize you, so all you need is a microphone. Will the rest of you be waiting here?”

 

“She doesn’t leave our sight, not ever,” Venus answered firmly.

 

“There’s an observation room to the side.”

 

“One of us stays close. We won’t be in the way.”

 

“Another one of your conditions?” All four nodded. Hisa dashed back in and whispered in Akiyama’s ear. The anchor listened with a wicked little smile. “The executive board wants to offer you a contract for regular appearances.”

 

“No,” Mercury said. “We don’t want to be paid or under obligation since we have so much to do. We’ll be here if and when we choose, and this set of interviews will be the only exclusive offer barring special circumstances.”

 

She lifted one brow but didn’t argue. “There are rumors of other Sailor Senshi. Will they be doing interviews too?”

 

“It’s unlikely.”

 

“They’re not part of the team?”

 

“We’re affiliated,” Sailor Mars said, “but they operate independently.”

 

“Well, we have two minutes and the set is arranged. If you’ll let Daichi –” she indicated a young man surrounded by technological paraphernalia – “get you a microphone, we’ll be ready to go.” Daichi set the device in place against Sailor Moon’s collar and attached the battery pack to her back bow. With thirty seconds until they went on air, she took a seat on a large blue scoop chair across from the reporter, who was having some last minute touch ups done.

 

“Ten seconds to air! Nine, eight, seven…”

 

The last count was silent, and Akiyama aimed a megawatt smile at the cameras. “Akiyama Chiya here with a very special surprise. We’re joined in the studio tonight by none other than the legendary Sailor Senshi.” The camera panned to Sailor Moon, who waved but stayed quiet. She could practically hear phones ringing across the city. “This is Sailor Moon, reputedly the leader of the Sailor Senshi. So, what  _ are _ you?”

 

“What am I?” she repeated with a nervous laugh. “That’s a hard one. I guess the simplest version would be that I started out a normal girl and discovered I had superpowers.”

 

“And what prompted the discovery?”

 

“There was an attack and no one else was around to deal with it. Sailor Venus was a Senshi before me, but she wasn’t in Tokyo at the time.”

 

“And what was the nature of the attack?”

 

“One of our first enemy’s youma was stealing human life force. It used a jewelry store as a base and lured people in with low prices. The gems drained people of their energy.”

 

“First enemy? How many have there been?”

 

“We’re on the… fourth?” Sailor Moon counted them off. “The Dark Kingdom with their youma, the Makaiju aliens and the Cardians, Dark Moon and their droids, and now… Well, we don’t know who they are. There was one other, but that was an isolated incident.”

 

“Tell us more. Specifics are helpful.”

 

“Our first encounter was with the Dark Kingdom, including a side branch called the Dark Agency Sailor Venus fought when she was going by Sailor V. They were energy thieves trying to awaken a malevolent being so they could rule the world. They also wanted the Silver Crystal.”

 

“The Silver Crystal being…?”

 

“It’s a crystal of incredibly potent magic, energy particularly compatible with mine and the source of my power.”

 

“Where is it now?”

 

“Hidden. Too many of our enemies have wanted it.”

 

“What about the next enemy? The… Makaiju aliens, you said?” she asked, looking at the prompter for the exact name.

 

“They operated through the Cardians. Unlike the Dark Kingdom, energy was where their ambition ended. They weren’t interested in evil entities or world domination.”

 

“And after that?”

 

“The Black Moon Clan, or Dark Moon if you prefer, another take over or destroy plot. If you remember the giant black crystal downtown, that was their doing.”

 

She had a few more questions about various incidents related to the Senshi before asking information the Moon Senshi couldn’t give. “Where are all these bad people coming from?”

 

“Next question.”

 

“You can’t say? Surely the public has a right to know, since we’re the ones paying the price for these mysterious enemies’ goals.”

 

“You’re paying?” she repeated. “Really? Do you have any idea what fighting could do,  _ has _ done to us? We’ve nearly died to keep you safe. It’s because we always watch and step in that Tokyo is even still here.” They stared at each other for a moment.

 

“And… Now? What’s happening that you and the other Sailor Senshi suddenly felt the urge to come forward?”

 

“We really don’t know the goals of our new enemy, but we know one thing: They’re after people with’ pure hearts’. The phrase is too vague to tell us anything useful, and they could be anywhere. We have no way to know where they’ll go next or who they’ll be targeting, and we realized we needed a way for people to reach us.”

 

“And how do they do that?’

 

“Sailor Mercury established a special hotline. Call the basic emergency number and add 736744 – SENSHI. Say where the attack is and what’s happening. At least one of us will be there as soon as possible.”

 

“Tell us about the other Senshi. Sailor Mercury, for example.”

 

“Mercury is the brains of the group and her magic is water and ice-based. Other details, you’d be better off asking her. She should be the next one you interview.”

 

“And the others?”

 

“Mars was the next one to appear. She’s psychic and is the warrior of fire. Jupiter is our strength and favors electrical attacks, though she has the potential for plant-based powers. Venus was the first of us and is the official leader. She uses metal and love magic.”

 

“What do you do?”

 

“As things stand, I’m the strongest. I destroy whatever monster is wreaking havoc with various weapons.” She touched one gloved hand to her tiara. “This was the first one. After that, I’ve had a variety of more powerful wands.”

 

“Could you demonstrate?”

 

“Not with those; they’re too powerful, and the camera would short out. With my tiara? Sure, if you have a dress form or mannequin or something like that.”

 

“Excellent. Someone find the girl a mannequin.”

 

An intern wheeled one on set before scrambling away. Sailor Moon got to her feet and sized it up. “Normally our enemies are approximately human-sized and shaped. Sometimes we run into a variety, but when I train, it’s with a figure like this.”

 

“So what does the tiara do?”

 

“It’ll get hot and sharp, and I throw it like a Frisbee. You might want to move.” Everyone backed up several paces, leaving a clear field around Sailor Moon and the mannequin. “MOON TIARA ACTION!” The golden disc shot forward, cutting deep into the material of the figure before returning to its place on her forehead. “It’ll be different against monsters,” she explained. “A low-level one would turn to dust. I can also use it to cut through tentacles or things like that.”

 

“Can I see it?” Akiyama asked.

 

“Sure.” She murmured the attack again but kept the weapon in her hand. It was a bit of a struggle against her instincts. “Be careful. It’s really hot”

 

“And it returns to its tiara form when it’s not in use?”

 

“Every time. It comes back regardless of what happens with the monster.”

 

“And your wands? You use them the same way?”

 

“Not quite. Instead of using it as a physical weapon – I did that once, but it was a special case – it shoots magic when activated.”

 

“Do you have to say things each time you use an attack?”

 

“We all do. The phrase depends on the attack.”

 

“So you would be in trouble if you couldn’t speak.”

 

“Probably,” Sailor Moon admitted. “Still, we have allies who aren’t as limited. Tuxedo Kamen-sama will generally get us out of that sort of trouble.”

 

Akiyama leaned back, smirking. “I was wondering when we’d get to him. There have been  _ interesting  _ rumors about you and Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon. Tell us more.”

 

“He was the only ally I had when I became a Senshi. He appeared on the night of my first fight, and he’s rescued me plenty of times since. He’s saved my life on multiple occasions; I can honestly say I wouldn’t be sitting here if not for him.”

 

“And the rumors the two of you are  _ involved _ ?”

 

She laughed a little, toying with a pigtail. “Well, yeah. We have been for months.”

 

“How involved?”

 

Sailor Moon blinked. “That’s a little personal, but okay. We’re dating, obviously.”

 

“That’s not what I meant. How far have you gone?”

 

“How far? Oh!” She flushed a  _ very  _ vivid red. “Um. No, not that far. We’re – I’M too young, and to be honest we’re pretty busy with the saving the world thing.”

 

“How old are you exactly? And Tuxedo Kamen?”

 

“Fifteen and eighteen.”

 

Akiyama lifted one brow. “You answered.”

 

She shrugged. “Even if you looked at every fifteen year old girl in Tokyo, you wouldn’t be able to pick us out. We have what we call ‘glamour’. You could stare at me and then look at a picture of my civilian self, but you’d never make the connection.”

 

“Impressive. How did you manage that?”

 

“We don’t know. Once we transform, we won’t even recognize each other if we don’t know who the person is underneath.”

 

“But you all know each other?”

 

“We’re best friends.”

 

One of the directors signaled and Akiyama nodded. “We’re just about out of time, but I have one last question. Beside Tuxedo Kamen, there’s rumors of a second man who takes part in your battles. Who is he?”

 

Sailor Moon smiled. “He’s our little secret.”

 

“And we’re out!”

 

“Phones have been ringing off the hook,” a technician reported as Akiyama stepped off the set. “Half the city was watching.”

 

“Of course,” she said. “Make arrangements for the photos, will you? I’m sure the other Senshi will be waiting.”

 

Mercury, who was in the studio the entire time, joined them. “The message came across well. Just push the hotline number Sailor Moon gave when you promote the other interviews.”

 

“We’ll do that. You’re… Mercury, right? What’s your role in this?”

 

“I’m coordinating the media work,” she answered. 

 

“Not Sailor Moon? I got the impression she was leader.”

 

“Venus is technically, but Sailor Moon is  _ the _ leader, and she’s more valuable for it. Being here too much would put her in the line of fire.”

 

“I see. You’re probably next, right?” Mercury nodded. “We’ll want focusing shots of each of you, of course. Papers and other stations will be looking to interview you themselves. Do we send them your way, or are you keeping this exclusive?”

 

“This set is exclusive, and we won’t speak to anyone else until it’s done unless we have to make an emergency announcement. They can leave messages here and I’ll come by routinely to pick them up. To be clear,” she added, “I’ll know if people are complaining they aren’t being answered. Even if it’s a no, everyone will get a response.”

 

Akiyama looked down at her disdainfully before flicking a glance at the Moon Senshi. “You’re being awfully quiet.”

 

“I said my part. This is Mercury’s show.”

 

The other three drifted over, and Jupiter linked arms with the blonde. “Way to go with that jab about their ‘right to know’,” she whispered. “I wanted to cheer.”

 

Sailor Moon laughed. “They won’t try that line again in a hurry.”

 

Akiyama led them to a photography studio set with brightly colored panels. A large scene of the Tokyo skyline dominated the opposite wall. “Yamada Hiro is in charge, so if you have any questions take it up with him. I’ll see you at the next interview,” she said.

 

She left, the photographer watching her go with a disgusted expression. “Foul woman. I don’t know why you lot chose to talk to her.”

 

“She certainly seems full of herself,” Mars agreed. “The comments she made about Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen-sama were tasteless.”

 

“We had our reasons for coming,” Venus said. “She was just the one who took charge when we did.”

 

“You don’t like her?” 

 

They shook their heads as Yamada laughed. The shoot went by with no trouble after that, and he promised their hotline number would be on the pictures when they went out. The girls took the stairs to the roof and leapt across several buildings to meet the remainder of their team, who’d moved into position after they left. 

 

Tuxedo Kamen wrapped his arm around Sailor Moon and pulled her close. “You did a wonderful job, Usako.”

 

“Thanks. I felt like I was going to ruin it though.”

 

“You handled the situation very well,” Kunzite assured her. 

 

88888888

 

Ami strolled into the station three days later with a formulated report, perfect score scrawled on the top. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was intrigued by the witty intern she’d met. 

 

“Is Yukimura Zane-san here?”

 

The receptionist studied her. “You’re the young lady Takeda-sama sent a few days ago for an assignment. Yes, he just finished his shift. He should go through any time.”

 

“Mizuno-san?”

 

She turned. “Yukimura-san. I was just looking for you.”

 

The lightning smile she was beginning to think he practiced in the mirror flashed across his face. “What a delightful coincidence. I was thinking of you too. What can I do for you?”

 

“I got my report back,” Ami said. She presented the paper with a flourish. “Thank you for being so helpful.”

 

He dropped into an elaborate bow. “My pleasure, of course.” She studied him. She’d been suspicious since her talk with Kunzite, though she kept it to herself. There was no denying Zane was a perfect match for the description the general had given. Ami was torn between finding out more and letting the man she was almost certain was Zoisite’s reincarnation be. “Mizuno-san?”

 

Her focus snapped back. “Oh dear, I was staring. I’m so sorry, Yukimura-san.”

 

“No need to apologize, though I am curious as to what you saw.”

 

“It’s nothing. My mind wandered, I’m afraid.” Ami smiled at him. “Do you have anywhere to be right now?”

 

“No, indeed I do not. Would you care to accompany me on a stroll? The park is lovely this time of day.”

 

“That would be nice,” she admitted. So they walked to the park together – not the one concealing the Senshi’s special clearing, but a quieter one that didn’t see nearly as many battles. “Tell me about yourself.” 

 

“There is not much to tell. My parents are researchers. My mother specializes in medical technology; my father is a computer expert. I did not see much of them as a child. There was little to do while I was home except occupy myself with my schoolwork.”

 

“Anything else? You mentioned finishing school last year.”

 

Zane paused. “It was actually two years ago.”

 

“But you said –”

 

“I know; that is how it feels to me. You see, several months ago I woke up in the hospital with an entire year missing from my memory. No one could tell me what had happened and I was missing the whole time.”

 

“That’s terrible,” Ami murmured. “Not knowing must drive you mad.”

 

They sat on a nearby bench. He pulled one leg against his chest as the other dangled in front of him. Ami sat quietly beside him, wanting to comfort him without knowing how. 

 

“Usually I ignore the missing year. I can live my life like there was no pause. But… I can never talk about it. Sometimes a strange pain swamps me, and I would swear there is something inside me I can never understand.”

 

Any doubts Ami had had about Zane being a reborn Zoisite were long gone, and she was left with the dilemma of what her next step should be. He’d been their enemy and could be again, but he was Mamoru’s guardian, and she’d also begun to understand how much Kunzite missed the other Shitennou. And there was his connection to the past she couldn’t really remember.

 

She sighed. “I think I delved too deeply. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

There was a smile again, but it was sad instead of laughing. “You did nothing wrong.”

 

Ami shook her head but kept her doubts to herself. Judging by his expression, he was already exhausted; adding worries over his past to the mix had been unfair. “You should go home and rest, Yukimura-san. I’m sure you were very busy at work.”

 

Zane blinked. “I… Well, now I am embarrassed. I did not mean to be so easily read.”

 

“I know people who are far more difficult to see through than you.”

 

He slid to his feet and stretched his arms up over his head. “Be that as it may. Thank you for talking to me, Mizuno-san. I appreciate your patience.”

 

“I enjoy talking to you.” She smiled and stood. “Be careful. Tokyo isn’t safe these days.”

 

“How true. I will wish you safety as well.”

 

Ami watched him go, uncertainty looming in her mind. It was her duty to report the youngest general to the rest of the team, knowing that if he was alive the others were bound to be close. There was no way to know the reincarnated Shitennou was trustworthy; Kunzite could be a special case after being purified by the Silver Crystal directly. Still, she was torn. Mamoru and Kunzite would be happy to see Zoisite again even if the others were hesitant. At the same time she was sure it was better he stay away from everything magical. 

 

Finally, Ami sighed and got to her feet. A small blue notebook emblazoned ‘Music’ lay across the top of her school bag. “What have we here?” she murmured, reaching for it.

 

88888888

 

Zane whistled tunelessly as he waited for the man working a food cart to fix his coffee. He wasn’t ready for the senseless dreams to start again.

 

He hadn’t lied when he told Ami he couldn’t remember. Except for flashes, he had no idea what had happened to him. All he knew was agony and darkness. Well, that and a pained voice whispering what he thought was a name. ‘Zoisite’. Always that voice, always that name. The voice was female and the name was meant for him, but beyond that he had nothing. As it was, he hardly believed he’d shared his fears with a girl he barely knew. 

 

He gave the vendor a thousand yen bill, not caring he overpaid. His parents gave him more than enough money that the extra made no difference to him. The coffee was terrible, but it was enough to bring him back to full awareness. Without realizing, his hand slid to his pocket.

 

He had a tiny notebook of music, one of the few things from before he could still muster an interest in. Not playing – he didn’t feel the same connection and was constantly swamped with the sensation he was playing with only part of his soul. Instead, he wrote down any tunes that occurred to him in hopes that someday the playing would come again. He missed that outlet. 

 

The notebook wasn’t there. He frowned, searching his pockets as though it might have moved itself, but it occurred to him he must have dropped it when he’d been sitting so casually on the bench. He turned to retrieve it.

 

88888888

 

When the little music book flared with the same dark magic she’d registered in the earlier Daimons, Ami knew she was in serious trouble. She reached for her communicator as she backed away, but the monster formed too quickly. 

 

The Daimon was beautiful in a dangerous way, the shadowy figure of a woman wearing a gown of sheet music. “Such a tortured heart,” it crooned. “So bright and broken.”

 

Her words confused Ami, who activated an alarm that would spread to the others. A tortured, broken heart? There was nothing wrong with her heart. “Zane,” she gasped. 

 

“And you woke it,” the Daimon continued. “I am Onnagaku, and your hearts are mine!”

 

The red-haired woman Rei had described from her attack appeared. “Your target is this girl, Onnagaku. Forget the man.”

 

“Their hearts are purest together,” Onnagaku countered. “They resonate. They might have the Talismans, Kaolinite-sama.”

 

Kaolinite considered. “Very well. See to it quickly.”

 

She vanished and Ami’s hand leapt to her Star Wand, hoping to transform and hold the monster off long enough for her friends to arrive, but her luck failed. Onnagaku came at her the instant Kaolinite was gone, throwing Ami across the field. The impact knocked the air from her lungs and the wand from her hand. She reached for it as she gasped for breath, but the Daimon was there again. This time she crashed into a stone bench. Ami was sure something broke. 

 

“Mizuno-san!”

 

Blinking through the terrible pain, Ami forced her eyes to focus and saw Zane at the head of the path. A buried part of her whispered  _ mine _ . “No… Zane, run!” she shouted with what little breath she’d managed to draw. “It wants you too!” The Daimon lunged for him, but his reflexes were good. His coffee cup flew and smashed into the monster’s face, sending a wave of the hot liquid over it. It jerked away, screeching wordlessly in rage. “Run!”

 

He scrambled to her side, hands delicately searching for injuries. “It will be all right; I sent someone to call the Senshi. They will come. Do you know if you can be moved safely?”

 

“No, you don’t understand. It wants both of us.” Channeling what little strength she had left, she pushed him out of range of its next charge. “You have to go!”

 

Onnagaku turned on the young man, and its screech changed to a song. Lines like the musical staff on its dress shot from its mouth and encircled his wrists, holding his arms to a tree. His glasses fell off and smashed against an exposed root. “Mizuno-san!” he yelled, thrashing against the bonds. “Mizuno-san!”

 

The Daimon turned back to Ami, and a black star formed in the pattern of her gown. “I will take your pure hearts!”

 

A black beam sprang from the mark and struck Ami in the chest. She screamed, the agony far more intense than her broken bones. Zane cried out with her. The lines holding him shattered, and when he fell to a crouch he wasn’t quite the same. His hair was longer and in a ponytail, and he wore a blue military uniform identical to the one she saw so often on Kunzite. Twin daggers appeared in his hands. 

 

The star-shaped crystal appeared in front of Ami, and the last of her strength went into her gasp of his name. “Z… Zoi… site…”

 

Zoisite’s furious scream echoed through the park as he lunged for the monster. It fired the same attack at him, but he deflected it to the side with one knife while preparing to strike with the other. He didn’t anticipate the second blow, which managed to slip past his guard and threw him back against the same tree. 

 

The force of it tore his heart crystal out all at once. Whatever had prompted him to become the third Shitennou failed, and as his vision faded he reverted to civilian form. He only retained consciousness long enough to see the arrival of the Senshi of the Moon.

 

Sailor Moon almost let out her own shriek when she saw the battlefield. Ami’s posture told her at least one bone was broken, and she’d blacked out. The young man didn’t seem to be in much better shape. When the Daimon reached for the crystals, she  _ did _ release a frightened whimper. “Give those back!” she shouted. 

 

Kaolinite reappeared and took the crystals from Onnagaku’s hands. She studied them with sharp eyes and made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. “These aren’t Talismans! Destroy the humans and kill the warrior.” The villainess vanished, leaving Sailor Moon and the Daimon the only moving figures on the field. 

 

“Give them back,” Sailor Moon demanded. “Give the crystals back to them!”

 

“They will die!” it laughed.

 

The heroine spun. “Uranus! Neptune! I know you’re here; you have to help me!” The figures she spotted only faded away. Onnagaku flung herself at the girl, but transformed she was faster. The Moon Senshi managed to get clear and rolled to a stop by her unconscious friend. “Ami-chan! You have to wake up! Ami-chan!”

 

Fire and lightning answered the monster’s next attack, signaling the arrival of the other warriors. “Ami-chan!” Jupiter shouted. She ran over and took a defensive position between their wounded teammate and the enemy. 

 

“Who’s the guy?” Venus asked.

 

“The better question is why that Daimon has two heart crystals,” Mars said grimly. “It looks like they’re not quite as target specific as we thought.”

 

Tuxedo Kamen pulled Sailor Moon to her feet as the others kept Onnagaku busy. “Are you all right? Did it hurt you?”

 

“I’m fine. Can you help Ami-chan? I think she broke at least a few bones.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do, but until she has that crystal back…”

 

“I know. I’ll take care of it.” She returned to the fight. “Hold it steady!”

 

Venus and Mars drove it back, pinning it with waves of flame and Love-Me Chain. “Get it, Sailor Moon!” Venus called once it was trussed up tightly.

 

She pulled out the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. “MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!”

 

Onnagaku cried “Lovely!” as she shattered, and the shining crystals fell into Sailor Moon’s waiting hands. Zane’s music book hit the ground as the Daimon egg emerged.

 

“How do we tell which one is Ami-chan’s?” Jupiter asked. 

 

“I don’t know,” the Moon Senshi said. “Maybe they do?” She released the hearts, and they hovered in the air before streaking back to their homes. Ami spasmed as hers sank back into her, and the young man coughed. He turned over to retch. “Tuxedo Kamen-sama!”

 

The masked hero knelt by Ami and focused. “Her spine is partially crushed at the waist and her hip is shattered, but… Something’s mending it even faster than usual. And she’s…” He turned. “She’s healing him.”

 

“She is?” Mars asked. “Why?”

 

“Zoisite,” she gasped as Zane crawled away from the mess he’d made and sprawled on his back, struggling to catch his breath. “He’s Zoisite.”

 

Mars snarled, whipping around. “I hope you’re sure, because I’ll get rid of him.”

 

“No!” Sailor Moon shouted, grabbing her arm. “Leave him be. He’s hurt.”

 

Venus studied him. “He looks like Zoisite, but that’s no guarantee. Ami-chan?”   
  


“Saw him,” she hissed as Tuxedo Kamen began to draw the fragments of her shattered hip together. “Changed back after the attack. Wounded.”

 

Zane slowly opened his eyes. “I would rather you did not kill me.”

 

Jupiter helped him to his feet after checking for injuries. Other than bruises all over his back and the upset to his stomach, he didn’t seem to suffer more than a hefty dose of shock. Well, that and a broken pair of glasses, but all things considered it was a minor loss. He only used them for reading, and with his powers restored even that was unnecessary. “You okay?”

 

“Well enough.” 

 

“Who are you?” Tuxedo Kamen asked. He could see the youngest of his Shitennou in the other man, but that didn’t make it true. “Are you really Zoisite?”

 

Bottle green eyes slid over him. “…Yes, I suppose I am.”

 

Mars growled, magic collecting at her fingertips. “Traitor!”

 

Again Sailor Moon stopped her. “Enough. Back off, Mars.” The temperamental Senshi subsided, but her gaze remained fixed on Zane. He returned it without rancor. “I’m sorry for her behavior,” the blonde began. “She’s not big on the trust thing.”

 

“No apology necessary. Her apprehension is easily understood.”

 

“I called Kunzite,” Venus told her leader quietly. “He should be here soon.”

 

“Help me up,” Ami demanded. 

 

Tuxedo Kamen eased her onto her feet. “Be gentle. The bones are still delicate.”

 

“He tried to protect me before he changed to Zoisite. He didn’t know any of this; he has no memory at all for more than a year, ending just a few months ago.”

 

“A few months ago,” Jupiter realized, “Sailor Moon wished us normal lives.”

 

“So her wish was for all of us,” Venus said with a nod. “They’re alive.”

 

Kunzite appeared. “Zoisite. Where – Zoisite.”

 

“My name is Yukimura Zane,” he said uncertainly as he started trembling. “Zane, not Zoisite. Zane. My name is Zane. I  _ am _ Zane.”

 

Sailor Moon’s eyes widened in the face of his brewing panic. “We should give him space. Ami-chan, talk to him?”

 

She shoved the others away, though the leader of the Shitennou watched until he was out of view. Zane sank to the ground, head in his hands. “Zane,” he whispered to himself. “My name is Zane. Zoisite is dead.”

 

Ami knelt next to him, taking care with her injuries. “Yukimura-san.”

 

“Mizuno-san. I am not Zoisite. I am Zane. You called me Zane.”

 

“You’re right; you’re Zane. You’re just Zoisite too.”

 

“No! I do not want that. I want to be Zane. I want to be a – a college student. An intern. I am human. I have human parents, a human life. I  _ am _ Zane!”

 

“And I’m Ami. I was born here. I have human parents and a human life,” she said gently. “It doesn’t mean I’m not Mercury, too. Zoisite is part of you.”

 

“And Kunzite-sama… No, no. I was in the hospital; I was ill. None of it happened.”

 

“Zane.” He looked up at her. “The Dark Kingdom happened. It was all real. They hurt you, badly, but you’re free now. They won’t touch you again.”

 

“You do not understand.” Zane leapt to his feet, his back to her. “That is what I know of that year. Pain, so much pain. Now this, these memories that are not mine? I am not that person.”

 

Memories broke over them. Pluto’s binding dissolved, freeing Ami’s recollections of her life with him in the Silver Millennium and the Zoisite who had been her friend not so long ago. “Zoisite wasn’t a villain,” she began. “He was just a man. A bright, exuberant man with a smile that could light up a room. He was my partner, friend, teacher, and student. Later he was the man I loved. The Zoisite you’re thinking of was broken. He was destroyed by a witch.”

 

Zane inhaled sharply. “I do not want to be Zoisite.”

 

“You’re frightened.” The words came out as a challenge

 

Pride tempted him to deny it, but good sense prevailed. “Yes,” he admitted. “How can I be one knowing the other? I do not know how to reconcile these people in my mind. I do not know how to be a soldier, a murderer. You must see how impossible it is.” 

 

“You have to try or it’ll drive you mad.”

 

Zane froze. “You  _ knew _ . How could you not? There is no way you would have failed to see it. If Mercury is in you, you saw it with her eyes. You looked at me and saw Zoisite.”

 

“I knew,” Ami admitted. “Or I suspected. It doesn’t mean I only see him. I see what you are now, and there’s so much the same.”

 

Now his laugh was desperate. “The same? I cannot be the same as that monster!”

 

“Neither of the pieces of you are monsters.”

 

He fell silent. She could see him withdrawing. “We should leave. It will not be long before the police arrive.”

 

“Where will you go? You shouldn’t be alone right now; you just had a bad shock.”

 

“I am alone.”

 

“Not anymore,” Ami said. “Zane or Zoisite, it doesn’t matter. You’re my friend. I won’t leave a friend like this.”

 

“Friend?” he repeated distantly. 

 

“Zane.” She heard hurried footsteps approaching. “They’re here; we have to leave. Is there another way out of this section of the park?”

 

He shook his head. “Just the path.”

 

“Then you have to teleport. Can you still do that?”

 

“No. Yes,” he admitted on a sigh. 

 

“You’ll have to become Zoisite,” she urged. 

 

His appearance changed in a ripple, though once it was done he shuddered in revulsion. “I do not – I cannot –” Zoisite’s eyes slammed shut as his arms went around her waist. They vanished moments before the first police officer came into view.

 

88888888

 

“Then you don’t know how he must feel,” Mamoru growled, incensed.

 

Rei stood, hands fisted at her hips. “How he feels? What about how we feel?! He would have killed us! He kept trying to kill Usagi. And you! Have you forgotten what he did?!”

 

“I haven’t forgotten,” he snapped. “You don’t know what they did to him.”

 

“It is common knowledge that Zoisite did not join the Dark Kingdom of his own accord, Rei-sama.” Kunzite’s voice was frigid. “None of us did. You would do well to remember that we are not the only ones Beryl took.”

 

“Oh, I remember.” Her glare could have set Mamoru on fire. “The men in this group do seem to run to treachery, don’t they?”

 

“Rei!” Usagi gasped. “That’s enough!”

 

“Enough? When someone who would have killed both of you without hesitating is alone with Ami-chan? Knowing they’re out there perfectly capable of betraying us again?!”

 

Minako frowned. “They wouldn’t. Beryl  _ destroyed _ them. It wasn’t their fault.”

 

“If it already happened – twice – why shouldn’t I expect a repeat?”

 

“Would you cry me a traitor?” Kunzite asked. “I have stood at your side in battle. I have protected your princess when you could not. I have given you any aid within my power. I am your ally and I believe you had accepted me as such. Was I mistaken?”

 

The severity of his tone momentarily threw her. “I –”

 

“I said enough. Rei, sit down and listen to me.”

 

The team had relocated to Kunzite’s house after the battle. The general stood near the door, face revealing nothing even moments after his sharp words. The girls were sitting around the table while Mamoru paced the opposite side of the room. Every few moments he glanced at the communicator on his wrist, wishing Ami would call with news. 

 

“Zoisite is already frightened. You don’t need to add to it.” Rei hissed, but Usagi held up her hands. “I told you to listen. He’s scared, Rei. He’ll have a hard time dealing with all of this as it is. Your accusations will only hurt him more.”

 

Makoto spoke up before Rei could spit more venom. “What does Zoisite being alive mean? Will he be joining us?”

 

Mamoru finally rejoined the discussion. “It’s his decision; I won’t ask him to. Knowing he’s alive is enough.”

 

The eldest Shitennou nodded. “Shock will make it unlikely, at least for now. After that, it is hard to say. I do not know Zoisite’s human self as I did in our previous incarnations, and I cannot predict how he will react to these revelations.”

 

“Ami-chan knew he was Zoisite and she trusted him,” Minako pointed out. 

 

“Yes. I think she has at the very least suspected him since the day of Sailor Moon’s interview. She spoke to me of Zoisite, saying an employee at the television station reminded her of him, but she did not indicate a belief they were the one and the same.”

 

“It’s not in her nature to hold a grudge,” Usagi said. “If he didn’t seem dangerous, she’d see no reason to consider him an enemy.”

 

“She’s too trusting! He could have fooled her into thinking he was a friend!”

 

The blonde teen got to her feet. “Come on.” The girls walked to the patio, shutting the door behind them. “What’s really wrong?”

 

“He’s dangerous.”

 

“Don’t lie to me. What’s really going on, Rei?”

 

Rei knew avoidance was pointless when her leader refused to back off. “I’ve had visions of destruction. The world comes apart and I can only watch as all of you die. I don’t want it to happen again. The timing, him being back now – it’s suspicious! It was their fault the last time our world was destroyed!”   
  


“Do you think so? If there’s danger ahead, more help would be a blessing. The Shitennou  _ can _ be our allies.” Usagi studied her friend’s face. “I’ve never expected you to follow me blindly, but I don’t want you to harass him. He’s already suffering enough.”

 

The miko sighed. “I can try, but I don’t know if I can forgive him so easily.”

 

“Who said forgiveness would be easy?”

 

88888888

 

Zoisite stumbled as they arrived in his apartment. “I do not – How do I –?”

 

“How do you undo it?” Ami asked, keeping her voice low. He nodded. “Concentrate on your human form. Think of what you saw in the mirror this morning, how you were dressed. Hold that image together as you release your magic.”

 

The youngest general closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. On the third exhalation, a delicate golden glow swept across him and left Yukimura Zane behind. “Thank you.”

 

“Are you all right?”

 

“No. I need time to consider everything. Will you… stay here? I may have questions.” His words were heavy, but he was sincere. “I am not sure how to handle this.”

 

Ami managed a reassuring smile despite the shocking events and the pain her body hadn’t relinquished yet. “That’s fine. I’ll just do some homework. Would you mind if I call the others and let them know we’re okay?”

 

“I – I do not know how to be part of your team.”

 

“Yukimura-san, we would never ask you to fight unless you were sure you could handle it. You don’t have to join us. None of us want to hurt you.”

 

“Sailor Mars might disagree.” Zane shook his head. “I am sorry; I do not mean to speak ill of your friends. Contact them if you wish. Feel free to explore as well. I will be in my room.”

 

He turned to leave, but she called after him. “Yukimura-san? Just remember… You’re not alone anymore. I’m here for you.”

 

He inclined his head. “I appreciate it.”

 

88888888

 

The phone rang and Kunzite answered automatically. “Takeda residence.”

 

“It’s Ami. Is Usagi-chan there?”

 

He extended the phone to the princess without another word, and the blonde grabbed it. “Ami-chan? How are you? How is he?”

 

On the other end of the line, the Senshi of Knowledge laughed. “I’m fine. Yukimura-san – Zoisite – is in his room trying to understand everything, but he’s okay physically.”

 

Usagi covered the mouthpiece and glanced at Kunzite, knowing he needed the most reassurance. “He’s okay.” She turned her attention back to the call. “Anything else?”

 

Ami sighed. “He isn’t handling this well so far. When you left the park he was slipping into a panic attack. I managed to get him through it and we went to his apartment before the police arrived. He asked me to stay until he was ready to talk.”

 

“Kunzite says you knew about him.”

 

“I suspected. Before the attack he told me enough to be sure. His name is Yukimura Zane now. He’s sixteen or seventeen and graduated high school two years ago. He intends to enroll at Tokyo University for the next term.” 

 

“Do you like him?”

 

The question shocked Ami. “…I trust him,” she said finally. “He’s not our enemy.”

 

Usagi shrugged. “Good enough for me. Be careful of those injuries and keep us posted.”

 

“I will.”

 

88888888

 

Ami broke the connection and set the receiver on its base before glancing around.

 

Zane’s home, like Mamoru’s or Kunzite’s house, was much neater than most bachelors’ apartments. There was a meticulously labeled appointment calendar on the wall. Rather than the standard junk, his fridge was stocked with fresh fruits and vegetables, and in the place of soda there was juice, green tea, and water. She almost thought she was in her own kitchen.

 

Idly, she trailed through the other rooms. In one, a large, open room with windows along two walls, a baby grand piano was the dominant piece. Music was shelved nearby. There was a small desk as well, and it was there Ami chose to set to her homework. Once it was done, she put it aside and realized someone else was in the room. Zane was standing by the bank of windows, staring out at the city. The sun had long since set, leaving any space not illuminated by the table lamp in darkness. He was nothing more than a silhouette against the night sky. 

 

“I did not mean to disturb you.”

 

“I just finished.”

 

His head turned enough to see her. “Was it difficult?”

 

“No,” Ami answered. “I take my time to be sure I’m doing it right. After all, if I don’t have a solid understanding of the assignment I wouldn’t be much help to my friends, and the high school entrance exams are coming up.”

 

“How very studious of you.”

 

“Yukimura-san, are you all right?”

 

His lips curved into a weary smile as he turned on the lights. “A difficult question if I have ever heard one. I am torn, Mizuno-san. I do not know what is ‘right’ now.”

 

“Right and wrong haven’t changed.”

 

“No? The boundaries seem blurred to me tonight. Of course, as Zoisite I lost sight of what was right. Once an upholder of peace and a trusted friend, next a traitor and murderer.”

 

She stood and joined him near the windows. “There’s no point in blaming yourself; Beryl destroyed a lot of people. You were just useful to her.”

 

“Yes, I was an excellent weapon against you and my prince.”

 

“There was more to you than that,” she rejoined. “You should know better.”

 

Zane sighed. “I do. It is… difficult… to remember the better times above the worse. What we are under the harshest of circumstances is the true measure of us.”

 

“That doesn’t account for brainwashing.”

 

He stared out at the city’s lights. “I forced myself to examine the extent of my time in the Dark Kingdom, and I wonder what darkness was always in me. How much of what I became was my fault? Surely Beryl’s power could not have altered everything.”

 

“It  _ did _ change everything,” she said. “I asked Kunzite about you. He said you were the best of them, that you were brilliant and kind. He would hardly be fooled, would he?”

 

“Kunzite-sama had much of the rearing of us. He was the eldest, so it was natural that he took charge, and I was very young when I was brought to Elysion. He thought too highly of me.”

 

“He loves you, but after what happened I doubt even love would blind him to your faults. He’s too much a leader. Kunzite blames himself.”

 

“I broke easily,” Zane said after a long pause. “Far more so than the others. I wonder now if I had resisted, perhaps we might have had power enough to stop her.”

 

She couldn’t respond, not knowing if anything could have been done differently, and she wouldn’t even if she could. He didn’t need more guilt, and saying his body had been too weak would only add to it. She wrapped her arms around him, ignoring her shyness. “You’ll be okay. You’ll get through this.”

 

Zane was startled, but he returned the embrace. “I can try.”

 

“That’s all you need to do,” she said, her cheek against his chest. “You just have to try.”

 

88888888

 

“I’ve already told you everything,” Ami sighed as she toggled the game controls. Crown Arcade was all but empty. Motoki made milkshakes as Minako chattered at him. Ami was competing with Usagi on Sailor V as Rei hung over her shoulder. 

 

“Are you  _ sure _ ?” Rei pressed. “You’re sure he’s trustworthy.”

 

“Rei,” Usagi chided as she mashed buttons, valiantly trying to catch up. “Back up. You’re blocking my light.” The miko sighed and drifted away to join Makoto at the racing game. 

 

“Thanks, Usagi-chan.”

 

“No problem. I talked to her, but she’s not happy about them being alive.”

 

“Does she think they’ll turn on us?”

 

The blonde shook her head. “She’s worked up over this new enemy and taking it out on an old target. You should spend time with her; let her know nothing’s changed between us.”

 

Ami nodded. “Good idea. Maybe we’ll go up to the café and talk. Will you stay here?”

 

“Probably. Just… I don’t want Zoisite’s return to make things difficult with the rest of us. I know you care about him.”

 

“It’s Zane,” she corrected. “His name is Zane now.”

 

A smile flitted across her features despite Ami soundly defeating her. “Yeah. Zane.”

 

The blue-haired girl sighed as she walked over to Rei. The fiery priestess agreed to talk, and Usagi hurried to take Rei’s spot against Makoto as they left. It didn’t surprise her when Makoto beat her too. The brunette looked at the doors. “Is Ami-chan talking Rei-chan down?”

 

“They’re remembering they’re friends even if they disagree,” Minako said, joining them. 

 

“Hm,” Makoto murmured. “How will she react to the others if this is how she acts now?”

 

Usagi winced as she imagined Jadeite’s inevitably messy return. “I’d rather not think about it just yet.”

 

“Race me again?” she suggested.

 

The blonde shook her head. “You’ll only win.”

 

They hadn’t noticed the new arrival until he was there. “I’ll race you.” The trio looked over. Jaws dropped all around. The boy was  _ beautiful _ ; even in a school uniform they didn’t recognize, he could have stepped out of a magazine. Sharp blue-green eyes were a brilliant counterpart to the short crop of messy blond hair. 

 

Makoto pushed Usagi out of the way, stunned. “Go ahead.”

 

“Would you hold my bag?” he asked the girl sprawled at his feet. She nodded, clutching it like a lifeline as he took the second seat. Makoto started off well, speeding down the course. Sneaking a peek, she was shocked to realize the other player hadn’t moved. Instead, his eyes were closed and he was tapping his fingertips on one knee.

 

“Um, the game started already,” Usagi prodded.

 

“It wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t give your friend a handicap.”

 

_ Handicap? _ Makoto fumed, competitive nature riled. She began to drive even faster.

 

“I guess it’s time to start.” The boy reached for the steering wheel. No one could believe it when the car shot down the track at an impossible rate. He passed Makoto in seconds and lapped her not much later, leaving Usagi and Minako stunned speechless. 

 

Makoto grimaced as the race ended. “Total defeat.”

 

“Not at all. You did well.”

 

A second newcomer walked in, another unbelievable beauty. This one was a girl with amazing teal hair and eyes of a slightly darker shade. Her uniform matched the mysterious boy’s. “Sorry for keeping you waiting, Haruka.”

 

He straightened. “No problem. I got a race in.” Haruka smiled at the trio. “Maybe next time I’ll be able to play your friends.”

 

Makoto managed a lopsided smile. “Sure…” Minako and Usagi dumbly nodded together.

 

“Bye, then!”

 

When the girls stared at the door for a long time, Motoki waved his hand in front of their eyes, trying to get their attention. “Who was that? Friend of yours?”

 

His voice was enough to pull Usagi and Minako back. Makoto just turned to him and said, “Oh, Motoki-san, are you here too?”

 

“I work here,” he replied, confused.

 

“Really.” Her gaze drifted back to the door.

 

Minako suddenly seized Makoto’s arm, a manic gleam in her huge blue eyes. “Go after him! He’s too special to let walk away!”

 

Makoto was nodding, still dazed. “I should follow him.”

 

88888888

 

“Why are you coming?” Makoto asked Usagi as they squatted in front of a café the pair had gone to. “You have Mamoru-san.”   
  


“I’m trying to keep you and Minako-chan out of trouble,” she said crossly. “And shame on you, Mina-chan, encouraging her!”

 

The other blonde had the sense to look sheepish. “He was very handsome.” Usagi sighed, wondering how they’d even caught up so fast. “They’re leaving!” Minako hissed. 

 

They snuck after the duo, and Makoto smirked in triumph as the girl left Haruka in front of a mechanic’s. When he headed in, they clustered by the outer wall to listen. Nothing important was mentioned – just car talk, the sort of stuff they expected men to discuss when left alone. They all jumped when Haruka spoke to them.

 

“How long are you going to hide out there, kittens?”

 

Makoto glanced around the corner, rubbing her head. “You knew we were here?”

 

Haruka laughed and walked out, staring down at the street. “Tenou Haruka. Sixteen years old. First year in high school. That’s what you wanted to know, isn’t it?”

 

“Who was that girl?” Makoto asked.

 

“Who? Michiru?”

 

“You don’t even use honorifics,” Usagi noticed. 

 

“Is she your girlfriend?” Makoto pressed. 

 

Haruka shook his head. “She’s something much more than a girlfriend.” His smile took on a wicked hint as he glanced at them. “Don’t worry; you still have a chance.”

 

All three went red as Michiru walked up to them. “You always say things like that, Haruka. You shouldn’t tease.”

 

“Who was teasing?”

 

Makoto studied the other girl. “Is Haruka your boyfriend? Answer yes or no.”

 

“No.” She laughed at their stunned expressions. 

 

“I’ll win him over yet!” the brunette crowed. 

 

“So what brings you here?” Usagi asked. 

 

“I like this place,” Haruka answered. “Kameda-san dreams of becoming a renowned mechanic and working on the best cars. 

 

“Haruka dreams of being the best racer,” Michiru said, but Haruka shook his head.

 

“Not now. I dream of doing something only I can do, no matter what it costs.” Michiru’s hand covered Haruka’s, unnoticed by the others, right before a scream came from inside.

 

“Kameda-san!” Haruka shouted as Usagi, Minako and Makoto charged into the shop. Michiru caught Haruka’s wrist and shook her head. 

 

The three girls saw the car the mechanic had been working on shift to a Daimon, but they skidded on a slick patch and crashed into a stack of oil drums. They heard Kameda’s pained cry as the Daimon stole his heart crystal. Struggling free, Makoto looked for Haruka, but Usagi grabbed her arm. “Now is not the time,” she reminded. “We have to stop the Daimon.”

 

They transformed and hurried after the monster. Jupiter spotted a bike and pointed it out to the others. She pedaled while Venus rode the handlebars and Sailor Moon sat behind her. Haruka and Michiru had disappeared. They found the Daimon lying next to an overturned motorcycle. They assumed it had crashed into a civilian.

 

“Stop right there!” Sailor Moon and Venus called as it started to get up. They leapt down to its level. After catching her breath, Jupiter did too.  The usual banter was exchanged and Steering readied an attack, spikes erupting from her tires. Before she could follow through, someone else drew their attention.

 

“Hold it!” The mystery figures were in plain sight now. Uranus and Neptune stood back to back further up the street as a twist of rose petals blew by. “Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance!”

 

“Also guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune acts with grace!”

 

“We have a reason to seek the Talismans,” Uranus said. 

 

“We won’t let you have the heart crystal!” Neptune finished. 

 

The monster snarled. “Are you trying to obstruct my course as well!?”

 

Uranus faced her. “WORLD SHAKING!” An orb of orange light wrapped itself around her raised fist, surrounded by a golden ring, and she threw it to the ground. 

 

A mass of waves seemed to foam to either side of Neptune as she summoned her power. “DEEP SUBMERGE!” A planetary figure like Uranus’ formed, and she hurled it forward. 

 

The watery power, so soon on the tail of Uranus’ wind, stunned the Daimon, and Jupiter recognized the opportunity. “Now’s your chance, Sailor Moon!”

 

She nodded. “MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!”

 

Uranus and Neptune paid no heed to the destroyed Daimon, focusing on the heart crystal. “No, this isn’t a Talisman either,” Neptune decided. 

 

“Looks that way…” Uranus turned to the other Senshi and tossed the heart crystal to them. “Sailor Moon, return it to its rightful owner.” They walked away without a word, leaving Sailor Moon and her protectors alone in the street with a car and motorcycle.

 

“Well, at least Haruka-san and Michiru-san got away,” Venus said. 

 

“He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend,” Jupiter decided wistfully. “Their hair is the same.” The blondes sighed, all too familiar with her train of thought. 

 

88888888

 

Usagi summed up the day’s events for Ami as the others chatted about the mystery boy. Mamoru was leaning on the counter talking to Motoki. “I can’t believe Minako-chan and Mako-chan were so worked up over some boy,” he commented. “Did you see him?”

 

The arcade worker nodded. “He played a racing game with Mako-chan before they all left. To be honest, I think he shocked Usagi-chan too.”

 

“Hm.” He shoved down the immediate burst of jealousy. “Did he give a name?”

 

“I think the girl with him called him… Haruka?”

 

“Haruka?” he repeated. “Do you know what school he went to?”

 

Motoki frowned. “I think it might have been Infinity Academy.” Mamoru abruptly started laughing into his folded arms. “Mamoru-kun?”

 

“Tenou Haruka,” he gasped. “Right?”

 

“That’s what Minako-chan said when they got back. Are you all right?”

 

“Tenou Haruka is a famous racer.”

 

“I’m surprised you know him. You don’t generally care about that stuff,” Motoki said.

 

“My chemistry partner is a fan,” he explained with a dismissive wave of his hand. “That’s not why I’m laughing. Tenou Haruka made waves for one big reason – ‘he’s’ a girl. She slipped in dressed as a guy and didn’t say anything until she’d won the race.”

 

“Oh. Do Usagi-chan and the others know…?”   
  


“Obviously not.”

 

They both started laughing as Usagi walked over. “What’s going on?” Mamoru and Motoki just shook their heads, unable to speak. “Mamo-chan, you’re turning red.”

 

He pulled her close. “You’ll see soon enough.”

 

She shrugged, already moving on to more pressing matters. “Hey, Motoki-onii-san, can I get a chocolate milkshake, please?”

 

Motoki nodded, chuckling. “Sure.”

 

“You two are scaring me,” Usagi told them, tone serious. 

 

Makoto described Haruka in a reverent whisper. Mina nodded emphatically as Rei looked disbelieving. Ami opened a book, tired of the gossip. The doors slid open as Motoki returned with the requested drink. He almost dropped it, but with a little work he managed to get it to the counter in one piece. 

 

“Michiru-san!” Minako realized.

 

“Where’s Haruka-san?” Makoto asked, not recognizing the person with Michiru. Rei was right there with her, searching for the beautiful boy they’d described. 

 

Michiru just smiled her mysterious smile and gestured at her companion. Turning, they only saw a girl they’d somewhat noticed, but seeing no one else they were puzzled. Finally, they took in the details. The young woman had a jacket like Michiru’s over her shoulder, but she was wearing slacks. Her hair was a short, messy blonde. Her white shirt was unbuttoned slightly. Then it clicked. They gaped and crashed into a pile on the floor. Ami looked equally shocked and amused as Usagi covered her face. Mamoru and Motoki started laughing again. 

 

“I don’t recall ever saying I was a guy,” Haruka said with a chuckle. 

 

“That can’t be,” Makoto muttered. 

 

Ami sighed. “I don’t believe this.”

 

88888888

 

Mamoru decided it would be best to approach Zoisite while he was in a good mood. After some pleading Ami gave him the address, so he jumped into his car. He wanted to convince the younger man to visit Kunzite with him. Zane lived in a big building a few blocks between his and the arcade. From Ami’s description of his penthouse, he was very well off. The dark-haired teen wondered why he wasn’t with his parents; she’d said they were alive. 

 

A doorman cut him off at the entrance. “No admissions without appointment.”

 

Mamoru flashed a disarming smile. “I just got back to town and wanted to surprise my friend. Isn’t it okay just this once?”

 

“Who would that be?” the man asked, consulting a list of tenants. 

 

“Yukimura Zane. He lives on the top floor.”

 

He nodded. “Okay. Just today, mind.”

 

“Thank you.” He went to the elevator and shook his head. It was almost absurd how easily he’d been allowed in. Hopefully Zane had more sense than that. Zane’s apartment was one of only two on his floor, so it was easy to find. Mamoru rapped on the door. 

 

“Who is it?” 

 

“Chiba Mamoru,” he answered. “Mizuno Ami told me where to find you?”

 

The door opened a crack after several locks were undone. The younger man’s eyes widened as their gazes met. The glamour was in the way, but their bond was there, steadily rebuilding. “Endymion-sama.”

 

“Can I come in?” Mamoru asked. “This isn’t something to discuss in public.”

 

“Of course. Pardon my rudeness.” The door shut, but he opened it again after unhooking the security chain. “Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything?”

 

“No, nothing, thanks. I just want to talk to you.” He frowned when the younger man hesitated. “You don’t want to talk.”

 

“I – That is –” Zane sighed. “No, I do not, but I owe you that much at least.” He led the way to a spacious sitting room as Mamoru looked him over.

 

He wasn’t sleeping well; there were bruises under his eyes. His casual dress suggested he’d been trying to relax – Zoisite never would’ve intended to leave the house or to entertain barefoot with his shirt open. He was hurriedly doing the buttons, but Mamoru stopped him.

 

“You don’t need to fuss on my account. I know I’m intruding.”

 

He looked away. “You are always welcome in my home.”

 

“For being so smart, you never were a very good liar.”

 

“I –!”

 

“Hey. I realize you’re not just Zoisite.” Mamoru looked around. “You have a nice place.”

 

“Thank you. After I… returned, I was terribly uncomfortable in the presence of others. As such, my parents deemed it best for me to live alone. They thought I might recover if I was allowed space. Knowing I had a place of solitude to return to if the world was too much, it was easier to rebuild my life, but the emptiness was often just as horrid.”

 

Mamoru nodded his understanding as Zane sat in the chair across from him. “Ami-chan told me you woke up in the hospital not remembering anything. I know it’s tough to deal with.”

 

“You are the friend with amnesia. I might have known.”

 

He leaned forward. “Zane-san, I know you don’t want me here. I just had to make sure you knew you had somewhere else to go. You’ll always be welcome with us.” He got up and paced. “I thought about sending Kunzite, but it seemed like a bad idea given the situation. I knew you would talk to me; Zoisite never ignored a ‘failure’ on his part.”

 

“If you are referring,” Zane said levelly, “to the unfortunate incident at Starlight Tower, you are entirely correct. I do not wish to speak with you, but I am obliged to do at least that to make up for my behavior.” He went to stare out the window. “I had accepted the loss of that year; I was learning to manage the dreams. I do not know how to be the man you remember.”

 

“You’re not the first person to be torn between lives.” He was just behind Zane now. “I didn’t know I was a prince or a hero at first, or that Sailor Moon was the princess. Sometimes I wondered why I bothered when nothing got me closer to my goal. I thought I could stop and let the world fend for itself, but I didn’t. She needed me.”

 

“Yes, it was obvious how important Sailor Moon was to you. I wonder now how it did not occur to Beryl that the one you fought so hard to protect would be Princess Serenity.” Zane’s fingers drummed against the window sill. “She is not a warrior. That was clear when we first crossed paths. Did she not question her place in this battle?”

 

“A billion times. You’re right; she’s not a soldier. Even now she has to force herself into the fights. She has to remember not to run or scream. It’s hard, but she knows what she has to do. She knows what’s at stake if she doesn’t.”

 

The subsequent silence was heavy with conversations neither of them were ready to have. “What is it you want of me?” Zane asked finally. 

 

“I want you with us, but you already know that. You’ll always be welcomed by Kunzite and I. Actually, I came to ask if you wanted to see him. You told Ami-chan you did.”

 

“Did I?”

 

“Takeda Keiji. You wanted to meet him, right? You were impressed by what he’s done. Besides, he’s been tearing himself apart missing you and the others.”

 

“Kunzite-sama is Takeda-sama?” A spark of interest took some of the dullness from his weary eyes. “Is that what you are saying?”   
  


Mamoru nodded. “Do you still want to meet him?”

 

“I – Yes,” he answered, surprising himself. “I do.”

 

“So let’s go. He’s at his office.” He caught Zane’s embarrassed glance at his attire. “You can change first if you want.”

 

“Thank you.” He vanished from the room, so Mamoru took a look around. He was toying idly with a rose when the younger man returned neatly dressed in grey slacks and a blue dress shirt, trying to tie his hair back. “It has grown since I discovered who I was,” he said, “but it is not yet long enough to be easily restrained.”

 

Mamoru snatched the band from Zane and gathered his hair into a short ponytail at the base of his neck. “You were like this – sorry, Zoisite was – when we were kids.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I told your doorman you were my friend.”

 

“It is similar to our previous relationship, though I was supposed to be caring for you.”

 

“You’re a year younger than I am.”

 

“Perhaps we will agree it was Kunzite-sama who cared for us both,” Zane suggested. 

 

They went downstairs and Zane paused at the front desk to inform them Mamoru was to be allowed in whenever he came to visit. The doorman nodded and wrote it down in the building’s log. Mamoru walked over to his red sports car and unlocked the door. “Get in.”

 

He stayed quiet since Zane was so uncomfortable, ignoring the fidgeting and almost inaudible sighs as he turned into the garage beneath Keiji’s office. The older man had set aside a parking space for Mamoru some time ago, knowing an occasion might arise when he might need easy access. He went up the steps as Zane trailed him. No one in the lobby challenged them, and they joined a few people in the elevator and rode straight to the top floor. The receptionist looked up when they stepped out. 

 

“Ah, Chiba-sama! Are you here to see Takeda-sama?”

 

“Yeah, is he available?”

 

She glanced down at her schedule and nodded. “He said he was going to spend a few hours on personal business. It’s not flagged as private, so you can go right in.”

 

“Thank you.” The office was quiet and plush, the carpet muffling any sound. There were only a few doors, the offices of the high ranked officials of the company. Reaching the CEO’s, Mamoru rapped gently on the frame.

 

“Come in.” Zane hesitated, but Mamoru nudged him in and shut the door behind them. Kunzite hadn’t looked up from his work. “If you give me a moment, I will be right with you.”

 

“Take your time,” Mamoru said.

 

The tapping ended and he saved his progress before closing his laptop with a gentle click. “What can I do for you, Mamoru-sama?” He looked up and stopped. “Zoi – I beg your pardon. Yukimura Zane, was it not?”

 

“I…”

 

Mamoru nudged him forward again. “Don’t be such a coward.”

 

Zane bristled. Kunzite’s chuckle broke the tension. He got to his feet and rounded the desk until he was standing in front of the younger man. Zane paused, unsure of what to do next, but his leader didn’t share his hesitation. Kunzite gave him a quick one-armed hug. “Welcome back,” he said as he pulled away. 

 

“I –” He stopped and laughed a little. “Thank you. Kunzite-sama, I am so sorry.”

 

“You have no reason to apologize. All that matters now is that you are here.”

 

They had all been damaged by their experiences, but Mamoru knew Ami and Kunzite would be best suited to healing the deep wounds Zane carried. He slipped out to let them talk alone. Stopping by the secretary’s desk, he smiled. “Can I use your phone?”

 

She started, rather in awe of the young man the president allowed so many liberties. “Of course, Chiba-sama!”

 

“Thanks, Minami-san.” He took the handset and held it on his shoulder as he dialed. 

 

“Mizuno residence, Ami speaking.”

 

“Ami-san? It’s Mamoru. Can you come to Keiji-kun’s office?”

 

It took a moment before the implication registered. “Did something happen?”

 

“No, everything’s fine. Can you?”

 

“I was going to tutor the others soon.”

 

“I’ll take care of it. They’re meeting at the shrine, right?”

 

“Yes, in a half hour.”

 

“Great. Don’t worry about coming to help; I can manage for the day.”

 

He dropped the receiver before she could protest, knowing the duty-conscious Ami would find a dozen reasons to come even though he’d have everything under control. His way, she’d feel obligated to stay with Zane. He strolled out, smiling and whistling.

 

88888888

 

After a few days, they decided Makoto would have to take the next interview since Ami was focused on Zane and Rei was still in a fine temper. No one wanted the set to catch fire. So Jupiter, with Venus as her backup, was the one going to the station that night. More laid back than her sisters, the Senshi of Courage easily fended off questions she wouldn’t answer. When she would, she didn’t hesitate. She just bluntly said whatever she wanted. Whenever Akiyama tried to cage her in, she only smiled. 

 

It was a very content Kino Makoto who rejoined her friends.

 

88888888

 

Kurosawa Nozomu, the upperclassman who had broken Makoto’s heart, was a student at Infinity Academy. He strolled the halls, passing a mysterious couple that had been watching him for a few days, and paused by a flyer on one of the walls.  _ Be stronger! Find power in yourself,  _ they said. Some students regarded them with suspicion, but he was curious. He’d been working on strength and fitness since an embarrassing loss, and the paper promised a chance to do it over. He glanced at the meeting time and walked off.

 

Michiru watched him go with narrowed eyes. “That boy is a danger to her.”

 

“If she’s not one of them, she has nothing to fear.”

 

“And if she is?”   
  


Haruka hesitated, but her jaw set. “Then we have no choice but to take action ourselves. We can’t make exceptions for anyone.”

 

88888888

 

“Be stronger,” one of the teachers said in sepulchral tones. “Find the power you’ve always possessed. That’s why you’re here, right?”   
  


He yawned. He’d been expecting a martial art, not spiritualist nonsense. Still, they said the school chairman would be doing something to help. The door slid open and the professor walked in. A lab assistant followed him and started arranging various apparatuses on the counter. 

 

“For some, this experiment will amount to nothing,” the chairman told them. “This will only help those driven by an ideal person. For them, this will help beyond your wildest dreams.” 

 

Kurosawa didn’t know about that. His dreams could be pretty wild. 

 

“Who’s brave enough to go first?” the assistant asked. She was a pretty red-haired woman, but there was something unsettling in her eyes. “Perhaps you, young man?”

 

She had turned to him directly. He shrugged and got to his feet. “Sure, why not?”

 

“Do you have a person you’re trying to reach?” the older man asked.

 

“Yes.” The memory still burned. “I lost every match. I never lose.”

 

“This person, what are they like?”

 

He considered. “She’s strong. Beautiful, I guess, if you don’t mind her height. Very loyal and dedicated. I just want to beat her. She can’t be better than me forever.”

 

“With this, she won’t be,” the professor promised.

 

The assistant said something else, but what happened next defied any rational explanation his quickly-fading intelligence could find. The others in the room screamed as strange egg pods formed and shot into them. There was a sense of  _ something _ , a second consciousness he couldn’t fathom. The chairman knelt by his prone form.

 

“The weakness will pass,” he informed the boy. “Your mind will recover, but you won’t remember this. Blackire, find the girl he’s thinking of. Search her out, and take her heart.”

 

88888888

 

Makoto waved as she hurried out of school. The others were meeting to study, but she had work to do first. After all, with no one else around she had to make sure things were taken care of on her own. Still, she slowed her steps once she was a block away. It was much warmer than usual for January. Work or not, the day was too nice to just run through it. She’d be inside studying all night once her chores were done. 

 

Instead of heading straight to her apartment, Makoto went to the garden by the building. The owner rented out patches and she wanted to check hers. Opening the gate to her space, she was greeted with a riot of scents. Her herbs were growing down the sides of the pebbled path, and the flowers spread around it were in full bloom. Except one.

 

Makoto growled. “Those kids!”

 

She hadn’t dealt with her garden since Ami’s attack – they’d been busy with the backlash of Zoisite’s appearance and her interview on top of studying. Since then, a few neighbor kids had obviously decided to mess with her lilies. The white flowers had been torn off and parts of the plant were wilted, though that was her fault. It needed pruned before it crowded out her orchids. 

 

“I guess I’ll go up and call the others,” she told the shrub, not regretting it. She was sick to death of studying. “We’ll be spending some quality time together today.”

 

She dashed inside and up the steps to her apartment. Rather than pulling out a key, she made sure no one was watching and laid her palm above the knob. The locks slid back and the door opened. She slipped in and shut it again, checking the ward above the frame. Kunzite had taught her basic protections for her home since a girl living alone was easily targeted and they never knew when an enemy might recognize them. Makoto had carved oak tiles lightning-etched with Jupiter’s sigil and set one above every door and window in her apartment. The brunette grabbed her phone as she dropped her school bag and punched in Rei’s number. The miko answered moments before she would’ve hung up.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Rei-chan, it’s Makoto. Listen, I can’t make it today. Can you let the others know?”

 

She heard Rei yelling in the background and wondered if Yuuichiro had done something to annoy her again or if it was her agitation over the potential reappearance of the Shitennou acting up again. “Is something wrong?” the priestess asked eventually. 

 

“No, I just have more to do around here than I realized. My garden is in desperate need of some work, and it’ll take a few hours.”

 

“I’ll tell Ami-chan, but you know how she is about studying.”

 

Makoto laughed. “Yeah. Still, I have to get this done. I’ll come tomorrow.”

 

“Fine. Just be careful; we don’t know how long it’ll be till you’re the target.”

 

“I’ll be in my garden. It’s right by my apartment. Who’d attack me?”

 

Rei sighed. “I was attacked at home, remember? Keep an eye out and let us know if you even suspect something’s wrong.”

 

“I will,” she promised. “Bye.”

 

She changed out of her school uniform and into a t-shirt and cargo pants before grabbing her gardening supplies and a bottle of water. Thus equipped, it was back to her little plot and to work. She pruned, watered and fertilized as she luxuriated in the sun and the scent of the earth. She selected herbs to dry and was thinking about an orchid centerpiece when a shadow fell over her and a tingle of wrongness crept down her spine. 

 

“Who – Kurosawa-senpai!”

 

“Hey, Makoto-chan. I didn’t know you lived in the area.”

 

“I moved a year ago.” She got up, brushing dirt from her knees. She didn’t notice an odd flash in his eyes, too busy battling her unruly emotions. “What brings you here?”

 

“I saw the garden and wanted to look around. That’s not a problem, is it?”

 

Makoto shook her head. “No, anyone can come in as long as they don’t mess with other people’s plots.” She paused to take him in, noticing he looked the same as he had the last time she saw him, the day he’d broken her heart and left her in the rain. His black hair still fell in his dark eyes, hiding them from view. He was a few centimeters taller than her, though he had shoes and she was barefoot. The only difference seemed to be that his muscle definition had improved. It was hard to tell through school uniforms. Speaking of which… “You go to Infinity now?”

 

He nodded. “You know it?”

 

“I met a few girls who go there.” He smiled, and Makoto realized something had her on edge. She hadn’t seen him for a long time, but that wasn’t it. 

 

“No boys?”

 

“What?” Dating hadn’t really crossed her mind since becoming Sailor Jupiter. Haruka was the first person she’d really been interested in, and they’d found out she was a girl. “No.”

 

“Good.”

 

He grabbed at her wrist, much faster than he’d been before, faster than a human could ever dream of being. Of course, she was too. Makoto jerked her hand away, ducked, and ran, tearing through the garden and onto the street as her instincts screamed a warming. She glanced around warily, saw him coming, and took off again. She reached for her communicator, knowing something was wrong, but realized she hadn’t put it on. “Damn it!” she cursed as she kept going. 

 

If anyone noticed, they didn’t say anything. Paying attention in Tokyo got people attacked, so everyone kept their eyes on their shoes and shuffled by. One man, however, saw what was happening and cautiously began to follow. 

 

Makoto had just reached the park, hoping to reach the warded clearing, when Kurosawa slammed into her back and sent them rolling. She cursed again and leapt to her feet, but he got a solid grip on her arm. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” she growled as she tried to pull free. 

 

“I just want your heart,” he crooned against her ear. Makoto flinched when she got the impression of fangs that shouldn’t be there. “Won’t you give it to me again?”

 

_ Daimon! _ She slammed her foot down on his, knowing from the satisfying crunch that her Senshi strength had broken bones. She wrenched herself free and fell back a few paces, shifting to a fighter’s stance.  _ He knows me, so I can’t transform. I’m in serious trouble. _

 

Kurosawa lunged for her. She managed to flip him over her shoulder with his momentum, but on the way down he swiped her legs out from under her. She hit the ground hard, hating her constant inability to dodge the move. 

 

He laughed, the sound low and dark. “I’ll win this time, Makoto-chan.”

 

Her eyes narrowed, and she waited till he was leaning over her to head-butt him between the eyes. He reeled from the impact, but she was made of sterner stuff. It only took a moment for her to be back on her feet despite her spinning head. Something hit her in the chest hard enough that she screamed and collapsed.

 

In a blur of motion, the man who had followed them flung Kurosawa aside. He paused for a moment to pick up the stunned Makoto before racing out of the park again.

 

88888888

 

“Are you awake?” Makoto winced as a boil of pain shot through her head and chest, but she managed to nod. She left her eyes closed. “Good. Does anything hurt?” She nodded again, trying to ignore the ache rapidly becoming enough to make her want to throw up. A cool cloth draped over her eyes and forehead. “I can’t do anything for your chest, I’m afraid, and you’ll have a bruise on your forehead. You hit that boy awfully hard.”

 

“Good,” she muttered.

 

“Ah, she speaks.” She heard her savior lean back. “I thought of taking you to a hospital, but I got the impression the boy was something  _ more _ than just a boy. It seemed like you’d be safer somewhere he wouldn’t think to check.”

 

“He saw you.”

 

“Yeah, but I have no idea who he was, so I doubt he’d know me. Unless there’s a way for him to track you?”

 

Makoto managed a shrug but nearly cried when it made her chest ache worse. “Water,” she croaked. “Please.” A straw was set against her lips and she eagerly swallowed a few sips. It didn’t help the pain, but it eased the rawness of her throat. She had to have screamed pretty loudly to do that kind of damage.

 

“What happened? Lover’s quarrel?” She shook her head violently, but it only triggered another pulse of agony. A large hand settled at either temple, stilling the movement. Once she stopped, he settled the cloth back in place. “Easy. You won’t do yourself any good like that.”

 

“He  _ was _ my boyfriend, more than a year ago. Today was the first time I’ve seen him since he broke up with me.”

 

The man sighed. “When I saw what happened, I thought it might have been one of the monster attacks the Senshi talk about. Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter said they’re trying to steal hearts, but I don’t know what they meant. Is that what happened?”

 

“Maybe,” Makoto whispered. She couldn’t admit what she knew, not to some unknown. It didn’t matter if he’d saved her and his voice was strangely familiar. 

 

“It doesn’t matter; there’s not much I can do if it is but call the Senshi. The boy’s gone. Still, I contacted their hotline and gave them the details. Maybe they’ll find him.”

 

She doubted it. There was no way to recognize an inert Daimon unless it revealed itself, at least as far as they knew. “Do you have a phone?” she asked. 

 

“Do you need to call your parents?” She heard him get up and retrieve a handset from somewhere nearby. “Here.”

 

“My parents are dead.”

 

“I see.” He passed the phone to her. “Who are you calling?”

 

“A few of my friends are studying to be doctors, so they can help me.” She set the damp cloth aside and carefully opened her eyes. The world swam, but it settled a moment later. She began to sit up, but her rescuer pressed her back down.

 

“Not so fast. You went down pretty hard.”

 

Her head and chest were hurting enough that Makoto didn’t argue. “Maybe I should close my eyes again.” The room was dim, but it was too much for her headache. 

 

“Are you still going to call your friends?”

 

“Not yet,” she decided. “They’re… energetic. And I can’t tell them where I am if I don’t know. Or who you are.” Instead of closing her eyes like she’d said, she turned her head and got her first look at him as he chuckled. Wavy brown hair poured down around his face and light blue eyes were set in gently tanned skin. He was probably about twenty or so. 

 

“I should have introduced myself, sorry. Sanjouin Masato. This is my apartment.”

 

“Kino Makoto.” She let her eyelids drift shut, but she caught a glimpse of his smile under her lashes. For the first time in over a year, nothing reminded her of Kurosawa. He was entirely himself. And didn’t she know that name from somewhere?

 

“A lovely name for a lovely girl. Are you hungry, or do you need to sleep?”

 

“I think I’ll sleep,” Makoto murmured. She was already falling away.

 

A soft laugh slipped out. “Then sleep. No one will hurt you here.”

 

88888888

 

“There is no sign of the Daimon,” Kunzite reported as he appeared.

 

“Do we know who the informant was?” Tuxedo Kamen asked, dropping out of a nearby tree. “Or the victim?”

 

“The victim is the problem,” Sailor Moon said, gnawing her lower lip. “The description matches Mako-chan and she’s not answering her phone or communicator.”

 

Mercury looked up from her computer. “I traced her communicator to her apartment, but she’s not there. Mars said she was gardening, but there are no life signs in the plot.”

 

“And the informant?” Zoisite asked. He had accompanied them knowing how important Mercury’s friends were to her. The others quietly ignored his occasional shudder of revulsion. 

 

Venus shook her head. “Our hotline was called from the phone booth nearby. Has anyone seen Neptune and Uranus? They might know something.”

 

“They’re not here,” Sailor Moon said. “They must have followed the victim. You said the Daimon’s attack didn’t succeed, right, Mercury?”

 

“Whoever they were targeting, they failed. What I don’t understand is why this Daimon’s energy is so close to a human’s.”

 

“Can a Daimon infect a human?” Kunzite questioned.

 

She glanced at him, troubled. “I don’t know. I hope not.” She swore quietly as a beep sounded on her computer. “We have trouble.”

 

“What’s wrong?!” Sailor Moon demanded. 

 

“There are more Daimons attacking.”

 

88888888

 

A scream roused Makoto. She leapt to her feet, ignoring the throbbing in her chest, and ran to the window. In the street below, a bloodied Sailor Mars battled five Daimons at once. 

 

“No,” she whispered. Her rescuer was nowhere to be seen; she hoped he hadn’t left the apartment. Her Star Wand fell into her hand. She spotted paper and a pen on the nightstand by the bed and wrote a note saying she’d gone home. If he wondered how he hadn’t seen her leave… well. It didn’t matter; she probably wasn’t going to see him again. “JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

The dazzle of magic eased her pain a little, but she pressed one hand to her ribs as it ended. Straightening, she opened the window and went out the fire escape, closing it before dropping to the ground. The fall shook her more than it should, but Jupiter wasn’t the Senshi’s strength for nothing. She ignored it and raced into battle, summoning her power as she ran. When one of the Daimons lunged at Mars’ unprotected back, she released it.

 

“Jupiter!” Mars cried as the Supreme Thunder flared. “Where have you been?!”

 

“Not now!” she shouted as she grabbed one of the Daimons and threw it against the side of the building. It stilled, but they both knew it wouldn’t last long. 

 

The fiery Senshi gritted her teeth when one slipped past her. “BURNING MANDALA!” It flew back, limbs aflame. “You scared us, you know. We thought one of these had gone after you.” Jupiter didn’t answer, focusing on the monsters. That was enough for her psychic friend. “It was. You were attacked. Why didn’t you call us?!”

 

“I didn’t have my communicator,” she replied as she grabbed one by the scruff of the neck and slammed a Pressure into its gut. “I got away.”

 

“Jupiter!” Sailor Moon cried as she raced onto the scene, Kunzite behind her. Her Spiral Heart Moon Rod was in her hand, but it was obvious she was tired. “Mars!”

 

“You have to get them!” the raven-haired warrior called. “Now, Sailor Moon!”

 

Jupiter pushed the monsters back one last time before leaping clear, pulling Mars with her. Sailor Moon nodded. “MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!” She managed to turn as the attack fired, carrying three of the Daimons in its wake. Two were left, and Kunzite was grappling with them. Zoisite and Mercury appeared moments later. She trapped them in her ice. 

 

“Quickly!” Zoisite urged, seeing cracks forming in the surface. 

 

The Moon Senshi nodded again, but Jupiter saw her hands shaking as she unleashed her power. The monsters returned to a human state as Sailor Moon sank to the ground. Mars gathered the crystals and sent them back to their hosts before she and the others hurried to Sailor Moon’s side. Mercury took readings with her mini-computer, expression grim.

 

“You’ve done too much.” 

 

She shook her head. “I did what I had to do.”

 

“Sailor Moon, listen to me. You  _ have _ to be careful. This weapon is a part of you, so it drains you to use it. It’s not as bad as the crystal, but your energy is low. And… It’s like it flipped a switch in you. I don’t understand it, but now you have potential you didn’t have before.” 

 

Sailor Moon sighed. “Don’t worry; I’ll handle it. I couldn’t let these people die, Mercury. Besides,” she added, looking around, “I’m not the only one who overdid it.”

 

Kunzite nodded. “I will go for Tuxedo Kamen-sama and Venus.”

 

He vanished as the girls clustered together, leaving Zoisite on the fringes. Mars told them Jupiter was attacked, and they were trying to convince her to tell them more. She just shook her head. “I’m fine,” she told them. “It’s something I have to deal with myself.”

 

Mars was about to argue, but Sailor Moon stopped her. “It’s your decision. Just remember, we’ll always be there if you need us.”

 

Mercury echoed the sentiment, and Jupiter smiled at them. “Thanks.”

 

88888888

 

Makoto wandered a few blocks to a pocket park and dropped on a bench. Her chest was burning without her Senshi powers holding the worst of the pain at bay. She wondered if she’d have enough energy to walk home.

 

“Yo.”

 

Her head snapped around at the voice, tensing to fight, but she relaxed when she saw who it was. “Haruka-san. You frightened me.”

 

“Did I?” the blonde drawled. “My apologies. Why so jumpy, kitten?”

 

She sighed, drawing her knees up against her chest. “I had an awkward encounter with my ex-boyfriend. I guess I’m not dealing with it as well as I thought.”

 

“The past has a way of sneaking up on us. It’s probably not that bad.”

 

She laughed a little. “Maybe. What brings you here?”

 

“I saw you and thought you could use company. It’s not safe to be out alone.”

 

Makoto forced a smile. “So you were worried about me?”

 

“Sure. You’re my friend, aren’t you? I don’t want it to be you who’s hurt.”

 

That struck her as a strange thing to say _. _ “Thanks, I guess. You should probably go home though; it’s getting pretty late.”

 

“You don’t look good, kitten. Maybe you should too.”

 

“I will. I just… My place is so empty. It’s too easy to let my imagination run wild.”

 

Haruka nodded and sat down. “I was like that before Michiru moved in. When it’s dark and you’re alone, you start thinking all sorts of things you’d rather ignore.”

 

“How did you cope?”

 

“I ran. Or raced. By going as fast as I could, feeling the wind in my hair, I could forget for a little while. Now… I just have to deal with it.”

 

Makoto looked up at the stars beginning to appear. “Michiru-san said your dream was racing, but you said no. Why did it change?”

 

“I love it, but it’s not enough. There’s something else I have to do. I still race; it’s not that I’ve stopped entirely. It just can’t be my everything now.”

 

An unsettling silence fell as Makoto tried to find a dream of her own. There was her gardening, of course, and cooking. She could see herself doing those things, but her mind kept circling back to her duties as a Senshi. She wondered if she’d ever be anything else. 

 

“What do you dream?” Haruka asked as though she’d heard her thoughts. 

 

“I don’t know.” Makoto studied a nearby tree. “Maybe gardening. I love plants – taking care of them, seeing how beautiful they become when you do a good job. Cooking. But…” She smiled ruefully. “You’re not the only one with something bigger to think about.”

 

“Maybe not,” Haruka replied. “There still has to be something you want.”

 

“Love,” she said, surprising herself. “I’ve been alone most of my life. My friends are great, but I still go home to an empty apartment. I want someone who will be there. Someone I can cook for as they admire my flowers. Someone who will dance with me in a storm.”

 

“That’s a tall order.”

 

“Yeah.” She got to her feet and stretched, ignoring her aches and pains. “It probably is.”

 

“Your forehead is bruised, kitten. Did your ex-boyfriend do that?”

 

Makoto shrugged and lied. “I ran into a cupboard.”

 

Haruka rose as well. “I can’t do anything about the empty apartment, but would you like to go to dinner? You can come with Michiru and I.”

 

“I should go home.” She thought of the wards that would keep her safe. “It’s late, and I’m sure you don’t need me to intrude.”

 

“It’s no intrusion,” the blonde promised. “Michiru told me to ask you. She says she needs someone who appreciates fine cuisine around now and then.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

The older girl named a classy French restaurant not far from Makoto’s place. “Michiru has wanted to go for a while, but she knows I won’t really care.”

 

“It’s expensive,” Makoto winced. “I don’t have a lot of money.”

 

“We’ve worked there. They promised us a free meal if we decided to try the food.”

 

“Worked there?”

 

Haruka nodded. “Michiru is a violinist and I accompany her on the piano. That’s how we can afford to live on our own and pay tuition.”

 

“Oh.” She studied her apparel – the pants and top torn and grass stained, no shoes. “I’m not dressed for a fancy restaurant.”

 

“I can drive you to your apartment to change. I need to myself, so I can give you half an hour and pick you up? My motorcycle is on the street.”

 

“Motorcycle?”

 

Haruka grinned. “Surprised?”

 

“A little. I thought you preferred racecars.”

 

“I like bikes. The wind is so freeing. I have an extra helmet,” she added. “Among other things, I need to go home for my car.”

 

“I thought you were too young for a license.”

 

“I got it overseas. In America you only have to be sixteen.” She headed down the path. “Let’s go. Michiru is a little obsessive about timeliness and the reservation’s in an hour. We’ll call ahead and change it to three, so don’t worry about that.”

 

Makoto followed and smiled at the bike. “I’ve never been on a motorcycle before.”

 

“Never? I thought you had some dark past.”

 

She blushed. “Well, yeah. I was never in a gang though, so no motorcycles. Usagi-chan’s boyfriend has one, but we aren’t that close. I wouldn’t feel right asking.”

 

Haruka tossed her a helmet and patted the seat behind her. “I’ll try to keep myself under control, if that’s the case. I can be a bit of a daredevil on my bike.”

 

She strapped it on. “Don’t worry for my sake. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I could use some adrenaline.”

 

The smile growing on Haruka’s face would have scared most people. Makoto took it as a challenge. “Then you’d better get on, kitten.”

 

The wind cut into Makoto’s exposed skin. It was absolutely exhilarating; Haruka hadn’t been joking when she said she was a daredevil. The younger teen’s legs were unsteady for a moment as she got off in front of her building, but she was grinning and had enjoyed herself more than she’d expected. Makoto ran to her plot and scooped up her things before backtracking. The wards were still undisturbed when she checked. Then she realized she had to get ready.

 

A shower was all she had time for, so Makoto dashed through it and managed to pin her curls into an artfully messy bun at the back of her head. She at least had a dress suitable for a fancy restaurant. Cosmetics were ignored except to hide her bruises, but she found a few pieces of jewelry and a pair of ballet flats to match the emerald gown. 

 

“I should bring my communicator,” she said out loud. It was green and wouldn’t be too out of place with the rest of the ensemble, but the emblem might draw attention. She buckled it on anyway. She could say it was a memento of her parents if anyone asked. 

 

“Now what?” she asked the mirror. “Am I ready?” The words barely left her mouth when her phone rang. She grabbed it. “Hello?”

 

“Kino-san, a young man says he’s here to pick you up.”

 

_ Young man? _ she wondered, then realized that if Haruka didn’t wear a skirt for school, she almost certainly wouldn’t wear a dress to dinner _. _ “I’ll be right down. Thank you.” She set the phone on its base and took one last look in the mirror. With a brisk nod, she headed out the door.

 

Haruka smiled when she saw Makoto. “You look beautiful. Ready?”

 

Michiru stepped out of the car – a butter yellow Ferrari convertible – and laid a hand on Makoto’s shoulder, looking her up and down. The older girl looked gorgeous in a flowing teal strapless gown, a gauzy wrap around her arms. “You look wonderful, Makoto-san.”

 

She looked at her dress. The green column had thin lace spaghetti straps, and the leaves at the bottom were a delicate mint. It was nice, but ‘wonderful’ seemed far-fetched. Nevertheless, she didn’t argue. “You don’t need to be so formal,” she said. “My friends call me Mako-chan.”

 

“Am I your friend? You barely know me.”

 

Makoto shrugged. “I like you, and you have to like me at least a little or you wouldn’t have invited me to dinner with you. So yeah, I think we’re friends.”

 

She laughed. “I suppose so. Mako-chan it is, but what’s Haruka been calling you?”

 

“Mostly ‘kitten’,” the blonde called as she slid into the driver’s seat. 

 

Michiru sighed. “Flirt. You must excuse her; she’s incorrigible.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Makoto answered with a grin. “It’s refreshing, actually. Most people are intimidated by me.”

 

“I can’t imagine why. Shall we go?”

 

88888888

 

The restaurant was beautiful, decorated in the French Colonial style. The wait staff was quick and discreet, and the food was amazing. Makoto was really enjoying herself.

 

“I can’t thank you enough for this,” she told Haruka and Michiru over a heavenly  crème caramel . “You’ve been unbelievably generous.”

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Michiru replied. “Haruka will eat just about anything and never notice what it is.”

 

“She only had a salad.”

 

“In my defense,” Haruka interjected, “it was a very good salad. And it’s my favorite.”

 

The waiter approached and bowed. “The owner sends her compliments and hopes you found your meal acceptable.”

 

“It was exquisite,” Michiru assured him, taking the last bite of her tarte tatin. 

 

He nodded. “She also wants to know if you are available for a performance next week. Our normal band for Thursday nights had to cancel.”

 

Haruka considered. “I don’t have anything planned. Michiru?”

 

“Nothing I know of.” She turned to the waiter. “We would be glad to play.”

 

The man bowed again. “Thank you. I will convey the message. Feel free to order anything else if you so desire. All charges are waived for you and your guest, of course.”

 

“I think we’ve had enough.” Michiru rose and smiled. “Are you ready, Haruka?”

 

The blonde hurriedly scraped up the last spoonful of her mousse. “Sure. Kitten?”

 

“Makoto-san.”

 

Makoto turned and barely managed to remember the speaker’s civilian name before she used the one she knew best. “Keiji-san. What brings you here?”

 

“A business dinner, now concluded.” He studied her companions. “Tenou Haruka, the racing prodigy. And… Kaiou Michiru, the violinist.”

 

“We are, but I’m afraid you have the advantage, sir. I don’t know your name.”

 

He bowed. “Takeda Keiji. I am an acquaintance of Makoto-san and her friends.”

 

“You guys can go,” Makoto told them. “I need to talk to Keiji-san.”

 

Haruka hesitated but nodded. “Sure. Be careful getting home, okay?”

 

She and Kunzite watched them go in silence. Once they were gone he spoke. “I was not aware that you knew them.”

 

“I didn’t realize they were famous.”

 

He inclined his head. “In certain circles. Tenou-san made a stir on the racing circuit mere days after our… return. As for her companion, Kaiou-san has worked several events I attended.” His piercing gaze slid to her. “You wanted to speak to me, you said.”

 

“Not here.”

 

“As you wish.” He led the way out of the restaurant and opened the passenger door for her once the valet brought his car around. “You look lovely, by the way. You are healing well?”

 

“Yeah, I – How did you know?”

 

“Your forehead was bruised during the fighting earlier, and I doubt the Daimon let you get away unscathed when you were not transformed.”

 

She sighed. “I hoped nobody would notice.”   
  


Kunzite started the car. “I imagine both Ami-sama and Zoisite realized, but they will hold their peace. Nor have I said anything. What is it you wished to ask?”

 

“You always know more of what’s going on than you say. What can you tell me?”

 

One brow lifted as he merged into traffic. “I doubt I can guess at much more than you. Still, it is simple to list what information I have.” He considered. “The target we know: the acquisition of the ‘Talismans’ in pure hearts. The targets are selected seemingly at random. Ami-sama and Rei-sama indicated a woman with red hair and the ability to teleport as being responsible. However, I think she is only a servant of our true foe.”

 

She frowned. “She’s not in charge?”

 

“Her methods lack discipline. The data indicates that the Daimons are artificially created through scientific means. The one responsible for their making therefore has a logical mind and would not be likely to choose targets so haphazardly.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“I assume it is the pod we have seen emerge from various items that contains the Daimon in its most primitive form. Postulating further, today’s human Daimons were somehow joined with an egg. The target would have a connection to the Daimon’s host.”

 

“Kunzite, would we be good targets?”

 

“You mean yourself and the other Senshi? Yes. It can be no coincidence that three of you have already been attacked. As the criteria is the extremely vague idea of ‘pure hearts’, well. Sailor Senshi are exceedingly pure of heart and thus an ideal choice.”

 

“What about you? Or Mamoru-san?”

 

“There I am unsure. It is true Zane was attacked, but Ami-sama was the original target. I do not know the effects our past would have on our so-called purity, but I imagine we will find out in due course.”

 

Makoto grimaced. “What about Uranus and Neptune? Do you remember them?”

 

“Yes, though I do not think my recollections will be helpful. I did not know them well; their duties prevented them from joining the court for more than occasional visits. Sailors Uranus and Neptune are partners, guardians of the outer solar system and the first line of defense against any invaders from beyond its borders, much as the Guardian Senshi battle threats from within.”

 

“We met them before, but they were helpful then.”

 

“They act as their duty dictates and though I do not know why, their path for the time being leads away from us. For whatever reason, they too seek the Talismans.”

 

“But why?!” she asked, frustrated. “What are they? Did you know anything about them?”

 

“There was any number of magical items that could have been called Talismans in the past.” Kunzite glanced at her. “Shall I take you home, or do you have further questions?”

 

“Home, I guess,” she answered. The remainder of the drive was silent, and he again opened the door for her. She smiled as she got out, shaking the folds from her dress.

 

“A last word of advice, Makoto-sama. Be cautious and remain indoors when you are alone. It would ill suit you to be a helpless victim. Good night.”

 

She managed to mutter it back as she went in, shaken. She watched his car go and sighed. “I can’t stay inside,” she told the empty lobby. The doorman had left since it was rare for anyone but a resident to come in at such a late hour. “I need air.”

 

She waited to be sure Kunzite was gone before slipping out to her garden. In the starlight, it was hard to believe anything bad happened there. Makoto sat on the delicate wrought iron bench by her lilies and stroked one of the few remaining blossoms. 

 

“What do I do?” she asked it. With a sigh, she kicked off her shoes and hiked up her skirt, running her bare toes through the cool soil. 

 

“I thought you were sensible enough to stay away for a while.”

 

Makoto wasn’t surprised to see him at the gate as she got to her feet. “I thought you were sensible enough to know this is a fight you can’t win.” Still, she flipped open her communicator, letting it transmit what was going on. “What happened to you, Kurosawa-senpai?”

 

“You beat me!” he snapped. “No one else was even close, but a mere girl could!”

 

Her jaw dropped. “So you turned to this? Do you realize what you’ve done?!”

 

“Do you?” Kurosawa asked silkily, edging closer. “Be afraid, little girl.”

 

“I’m not scared.” With that, Makoto punched him in the face, but she didn’t run. It was time to settle the matter. 

 

He snarled as his broken nose healed automatically. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“I can do it again if you’d like.”

 

A low growl sounded in his throat, and his body began to… well, the best word she could think of was ‘melt’. He seemed to liquefy and become something else right in front of her. She took a few steps back and considered.  _ No time. No advantages. _ She glanced at her long dress.  _ It’s got to go.  _ She had a moment’s regret but forced it aside as she ripped the skirt to mid-thigh. 

 

Kurosawa’s shape change was complete. He had been handsome and confident. Now he was a wolf, but that in itself wasn’t too strange. The odd part was the nature of the wolf – it was made of swamp muck. Makoto snickered, and the wolf – which had Kurosawa’s eyes – glared. It only made her laugh harder. When it snapped at her hand, she jerked back and frowned. 

 

“If that’s the way you want to play this…”

 

Blackire paced closer, testing her with swipes and the occasional bite. It managed to snag the heavy silk she was holding, but it bought her some time. When it got too close she threw punches, but it sidestepped every shot. It was obvious the monster had the advantage – its speed and strength outclassed hers, superhuman though they were. The damn wolf also had all the agility of the non-monster variety. At best a blow would glance off its flank. In the meantime, she was decorated with various minor scratches. It howled in triumph. Makoto had no choice but to back away, wishing she could transform. 

 

“Makoto-san!”

 

Her eyes leapt up in shock as the Daimon’s did the same. Sanjouin Masato, that heroic idiot, was trying to save her again. He leapt at the wolf’s back, one arm around its throat as the monster growled. He had no way of knowing the thing wouldn’t care in the slightest if it ripped him apart. Makoto yelled, delivering an incredible blow to its snout as it shook him off. The punch flattened the creature’s muzzle while the man fell against a tree. As his head hit, an intense ache shot through Makoto’s own and she cried out.

 

It was a critical distraction. The Daimon wasn’t interested in playing after its prey had wounded it and another had interfered. Its tongue uncoiled as its muzzle reformed, revealing the star dark against the black slime the creature was made of. A beam shot out. 

 

The pain was immense. She’d been ignoring the lingering sensation from the first attack, but now the Daimon wasn’t going to fail and she could feel the essence of something vital in her being torn out. She managed to endure the assault for a full minute before it overwhelmed her, and Makoto crumpled as the crystal of her pure heart came free. 

 

Kunzite arrived in time to catch her falling form as the wolf-Daimon wrapped its tongue around the girl’s stolen heart. Shifting her, he eyed it warily. Zoisite appeared beside him, out of breath and worried. “Watch her,” the older general instructed as he shifted Makoto to the slighter man’s arms. Zoisite stumbled with the effort but managed to right himself. “Whatever happens, keep her safe. I will see to this monster.”

 

“Mako-chan!” Venus cried from the gate. The others were right behind her. 

 

“No!” Sailor Moon gasped. “Mako-chan!”

 

“Be careful; there’s a civilian too,” Mercury warned. He was on the sidelines, but he could still be trampled. She hurried to him, ready to act if the monster got too close.

 

Sailor Uranus’ attack slammed into Blackire, shaking Makoto’s heart crystal loose. The delicate thing floated to Neptune and she studied it intently. 

 

Somehow Makoto’s consciousness hadn’t entirely fled. She could understand what was happening around her, but she almost didn’t believe it had anything to do with her.  _ They were watching, waiting for the Daimon to attack. They could have stopped it. _

 

“Give it back!” Sailor Moon shouted. “You have to give it back!”

 

_ Why didn’t they stop it? _

 

“This isn’t it,” Neptune murmured to her partner. 

 

Uranus nodded and took the crystal, tossing it to Sailor Moon. “Return it to that girl. It isn’t what we’re looking for.”

 

The younger warrior didn’t reply, racing to Zoisite’s side to help get Makoto out of harm’s way. Kunzite, Mars and Venus confronted the Daimon. In the next garden over, Sailor Moon pressed the crystal back into her friend’s body. It slipped in easily, and moments later her green eyes snapped back into focus.

 

“You’re all right!” her worried leader gasped. 

 

“We need to help them,” Makoto said, hearing the pained gasps of her sisters. She had no trouble believing the wolf was enough to overwhelm them. Daimons were more than a match for the younger Senshi when they could survive the Outers’ attacks. “They’re in trouble.”

 

“You cannot fight now,” Zoisite protested. “Your injuries –”

 

“They don’t matter. That thing is going to pay for what it’s done.”

 

“Mako-chan, who is that? It’s a human, isn’t it?”

 

The brunette looked away. “It’s my ex-boyfriend.”

 

Her mouth opened and closed, but Sailor Moon had no response. Eventually she sighed and shook her head. “Then we should deal with it.”

 

Makoto nodded. “JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!” She charged back into battle like the warrior princess she was, showing no sign of weakness or fear. When she realized the monster had her sisters pinned under its paws, Kunzite unable to interfere without risking them, she growled. “SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!”

 

The force of her electricity sent the wolf jolting off of them, and Mars and Venus were on their feet moments later. “Now, Sailor Moon!” Mars called. 

 

“MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!”

 

Kurosawa hadn’t hit the ground yet when Jupiter rounded on Uranus and Neptune. “How could you?!” she shouted. “How can you stand there and let someone die?!”

 

“What are you talking about?!” Venus demanded.

 

“They were here all along,” Jupiter snapped. “Weren’t you?!”   
  


Uranus nodded. “Of course.”

 

“THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU DO SOMETHING?!” Her hands fisted as her anger grew. “You would have let me  _ die _ .”

 

“You – Jupiter, don’t be absurd,” Sailor Moon began.

 

“No! THEY KNOW WHO WE ARE!”

 

Silence fell in the small garden. “What do you mean?” Mercury finally asked as she started healing the injured man’s concussion.

 

“They saw Sailor Moon change back. How could they not know after that?”

 

Stunned, Sailor Moon turned to face them. “You know who we are and still…?”

 

“We need the Talismans. If one of you has to die, so be it.”

 

Jupiter growled. “And what will you do when she’s the target?! Will you forget you ran to save her that night? That you were so angry with us for risking her?! I trusted you! I was willing to accept you keeping things from us, but this? You can’t just ignore the lives at stake!”

 

Neptune spoke for the first time. “If Sailor Moon possesses a Talisman, we’ll mourn her.”

 

“Mourn – Or you could save her!” Mars shouted, incensed. “Like any of us would do!”

 

“Why do you think we never told you?!” Uranus barked. “You’re too soft to make the hard choices. You wouldn’t sacrifice one person to save everyone.”

 

Sailor Moon shook her head in shock, eyes on the ground. “The hard choices?” Her voice grew stronger. “What do you know of the hard choices?! I’ve lost everyone I love to save the world! I died for it! Don’t tell me I can’t make hard choices!”

 

The Outer Senshi only turned away. Jupiter leapt toward Uranus, needing to vent her awful frustrations, but the older girl was faster and dealt a nasty punch to the gut before Jupiter could do more than bruise her arm. She dropped to her knees wheezing as they ran off.

 

“Are you okay?” Sailor Moon asked worriedly.

 

“I’m fine,” she answered a moment later, straightening. “The guys?”

 

“The boy’s Daimon is gone,” Zoisite reported. “He is human again.”

 

“And the man?” 

 

“He had a concussion,” Mercury answered as she joined them, “but he’ll be fine aside from some disorientation. He should wake up soon. Do you know him?”

 

“He’s the one who saved me earlier.”

 

“Are you all right?” the genius girl pressed. “You seem… unsettled.”

 

“It’s nothing. Can we make sure he gets home?”

 

“I will teleport him there if you know the location,” Kunzite told her.

 

Jupiter nodded and helped Kunzite lever the unconscious man upright so they could get a decent grip on him. She waved as the other girls headed out. 

 

88888888

 

Kunzite lingered only long enough to lay his burden on the bed before departing, leaving the powered-down Makoto alone with Masato. She sank into the chair he had been watching her from a matter of hours before and waited. A few minutes later, he came to. She realized her hands were shaking in her lap and forced them to stay still. 

 

“What happened?” he asked groggily.

 

“You were thrown into a tree and hit your head,” she said, proud when her words came out steady. “You’ve been unconscious for about ten minutes.”

 

“Where am I?”

 

“Your apartment. A friend of mine helped me get you home after you were hurt.”

 

He managed to open his eyes, though they slammed shut again once he recognized her. “Makoto-san. You were being attacked. I tried to stop it… but… Are you all right?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

He watched her from under his long lashes, much as she had when their positions were reversed, and Makoto cursed the foolish part of her admiring how he looked. “I don’t understand. You’re angry about something?”

 

“Oh, are you a psychic now?”

 

“Well – I –”

 

“Damn it!” she exploded, and he flinched back against the pillows. She ignored his pained wince. “How could it be you?! You helped me! How can you be Nephrite?!”

 

The second general paled as he sat up. “You shouldn’t know that name.”

 

“How could I not?” she asked bitterly. “I’m the one who killed you.”

 

Understanding lit his eyes a moment later. “You’re Sailor Jupiter.”

 

“Don’t act like you didn’t know! Was this some sort of plan – rescue me so we’d accept you back? Help poor weak Jupiter to win our cooperation?! The last time I saw you, you were trying to kill my only friend, so I took you down. Is this your revenge?! Was it a plan or not?!”

 

“Makoto, I don’t –”

 

“WAS IT?!”

 

“No,” he answered quietly. “There was no plan. I never knew who you were.”

 

“Like I’m going to believe that!”

 

He shook his head, and this time she winced as he did. “I can’t make you believe it, but it’s true. I wasn’t plotting. I didn’t know about any of this until I hit my head.”

 

Makoto scoffed. “A third betrayal in one day. I must be setting a record.”

 

“I really don’t know what you mean.” Masato studied her. “You didn’t remember earlier. You would have known me on sight.”

 

“Not until you came to my garden,” she snapped. “You seemed familiar, but that was it.”

 

“What was familiar?” he asked. 

 

“I don’t know!” she shouted, frustrated. “Your voice. It reminds me of something.”

 

“What did it remind you of?”

 

Makoto frowned before walking to the window and looking out. “I… You sound a lot like this voice I hear sometimes. At night, during a storm, I can hear that voice giving me advice or warnings when I can see through a break in the clouds.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

She waited for him to explain, but he didn’t. “So? You wanted to know so badly.”

 

“It certainly  _ is _ interesting. I don’t know how you heard the stars. It wasn’t an ability you had in the past.” She sniffed and he froze. “You’re crying. Why are you crying?”

 

“I’m not crying,” she responded, but he could hear the tears in her voice. 

 

“Makoto? Don’t cry.” He struggled to find his feet and managed it with only one near fall, hurrying to her side. “Please don’t.”

 

“You said nothing would hurt me here,” she gasped through the beginning of her sobs. “You lied to me!  _ You _ hurt me!”

 

“That wasn’t my intention. Makoto, I didn’t know.” He was pleading now. “I didn’t want to hurt you. I liked it when you trusted me.”

 

“I can’t deal with this right now,” Makoto decided. She shot out of the apartment before he could move an inch to stop her.

 

88888888

 

He wasn’t surprised when Kunzite appeared a short time later, but he didn’t move from the chair in front of the window. He watched the raging storm.

 

“I am happy to see you well. Your earlier injuries were not serious, I hope.”

 

“Nothing Mercury couldn’t fix. Aside from a bit of a headache, I’m fine.”

 

“Good.” He looked at the dark clouds. “She is upset, I take it.”

 

“Brilliant deduction. What happened to get her so worked up?”

 

“An ex-boyfriend was turned into a monster and sent to kill her. We then realized Sailors Uranus and Neptune would have let it had she possessed an item they desire.”

 

He whistled through his teeth. “Two very tough breaks. And I’m number three.”   
  


“Yes. Makoto-sama was clearly unhappy with you despite saying that you had been the one to save her earlier, and it allowed me to deduce your identity. I do not think the others have made the connection yet.”

 

“Where are Zoi and Jade? Aren’t they with you?”

 

“Zoisite was found a short time ago. Jadeite’s whereabouts are as yet unknown, but we hope he is alive.” Kunzite studied the younger man. “Have your powers returned?”

 

“It’s hard to tell through the storm, but I can hear parts of the starsong. I should be able to transform if I need to.”

 

“Good.”

 

The elder general was content to allow the silence as his second-in-command organized his thoughts. “You look better,” Masato said finally.

 

“My thanks.”

 

“Venus?”

 

“She is well.”

 

“No, are you and she…?”

 

“Venus is very young yet, but she has long possessed memories of the Silver Millennium. We renewed our bond during the final battle with the Dark Kingdom.”

 

“And Zoisite? Did he and Mercury get back together?”

 

“To my knowledge they are friendly. I do not think they have yet taken any steps toward a romantic relationship, though we all know it is coming.”

 

“The prince and princess?”

 

“They are very much in love, though they have encountered difficulties even in the time since your unfortunate death.”

 

He sighed. “Jupiter hates me.”

 

“I think not,” Kunzite replied. “There is forgiveness in her yet, for despite her words she remembers the good turn you did her today. She accepted Zoisite and I with little difficulty. Tonight has merely been a great deal at once, and she does not know how to cope.”

 

Masato glanced at him. “You really believe that?”

 

“I do, but my opinion is hardly the pressing issue. What matters is if you believe it.” He studied his friend. “If you do not have faith in her she will find none in herself, and it has been shaken enough already. Despite knowing who you are, she did not raise a hand against you nor reveal your presence to any who would.”

 

“An excellent point.”

 

“I should leave, but if you need me…” Kunzite gave him a paper. “This is my address and personal phone line. Do not hesitate to contact me no matter the time.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

He rose. “And, Nephrite? I am glad you are here.”

 

He vanished, leaving the second general to his thoughts. 

 

88888888

 

Makoto was glad of the storm. Its violent raging eased some of her own as she danced through it. Its wildness made hers dull in comparison. She stood in an open field as the rain fell, embracing its touch.

 

“Mako-chan, you should go inside!” Usagi called as she reached the other girl.

 

“No!” she shouted back. “This is amazing!”

 

“What happened?! Mako-chan!”

 

The brunette ground to a halt. “Nothing happened. Why would something happen?”

 

“This came out of nowhere,” Usagi answered, “and tonight could upset anyone.”

 

“You have no idea,” she muttered, though the words were lost as thunder sounded nearby. “Go home; you’re going to get sick at this rate.”

 

“What about you?”   
  


The taller girl laughed. “There’s nothing in a storm to hurt me.”

 

Usagi frowned. “If you want to be alone, just say so. Remember, I’m always there if you want to talk.”

 

She disappeared into the night, leaving Makoto to her beloved rain and lightning. Never mind she took their appeal with her. With a sigh, she turned and trudged back to Masato’s apartment. He was still in his chair and turned to face her when she came in.

 

“I didn’t expect you to come back.”

 

“I had to. It was…” She paused to consider. “It was unfair to be making accusations when you were obviously telling the truth. I’m… sorry.”

 

“There’s no need to apologize,” he said gently. “You’ve had a hard day.”

 

“So have you. How’s the head?”

 

“Much better. Mercury did a great job.”

 

She flopped onto the bed. “That’s good. I – I don’t want you to be in pain because of what you did for me.”

 

“I don’t regret it.”

 

She rolled onto her stomach and stared at him. “Why? Why would you go to such lengths to help a stranger? Why go up against a monster for someone you didn’t know?”

 

He could only shrug. “It was the right thing to do. And… You looked so beautifully defiant facing him. It would’ve been a shame if something happened to you.” He got to his feet, and there was no uncertainty now. “Come here.”

 

Makoto reluctantly did as he said. He was still taller than her, something that never failed to amaze. “You know, they told me you changed before the end in the memories I had.”

 

“How so?” He was toying with a strand of hair shaken free by the night’s events. 

 

“The others said you fought to protect someone despite knowing what it would mean for you. That you were willing to die to save an innocent girl.”

 

“If only the truth had been so flattering.”

 

She looked away. “You know… I met you after. Well, another you. Usagi-chan brought all of you from a different timeline. He was my friend, and he told me I would always feel the void you left. I’m only now realizing he was right.”

 

“He sounds very wise,” Masato agreed solemnly. 

 

Makoto leaned into him as his arms went around her. “I want to trust you. Can I?”

 

He looked down at the top of her head, at the wet fall of curls still somewhat pinned in place, and he knew the answer. “Yes. I would  _ never _ do something to hurt you again.”

 

88888888

 

Makoto formally reintroduced Nephrite to the others. Rei had no good words for him, but everyone else was enthusiastic. Unlike Zoisite, he had no issues with immersing himself in the group’s business and was more than willing to join whatever battles came up. He moved with the same fluid grace as Makoto despite his size, and they would spar for hours while the others jokingly placed wagers. They were friends. Any potential for a romantic relationship was put aside while Makoto dealt with her traumas. It was clear Ami and Zane were headed that way as well, but no one said a word to avoid spooking them.

 

The battles went on, of course. The Daimons grew bold, targeting victims in very public locales. It complicated things for the secretive Senshi, who had to bear in mind that even one person knowing who they were could put all of them in danger. Kunzite and Zoisite’s teleporting was the only thing keeping them from being found out. It was terribly hard on Zoisite, who still wanted nothing more than to pretend the whole thing was a bad dream.

 

It was Mercury’s turn to do the interview. The preparations were made, and Mars was going as her companion. They both knew the reporter would try to push the timid Senshi into a corner, and she vowed not to allow it. 

 

“So, Sailor Mercury,” Akiyama began. “You were supposed to come last time, but Jupiter took your place. Something happened. What?”

 

“I was targeted by the enemy in my civilian form and injured, so it was best for me to stay out of sight for a while.”

 

“Do you know more about these enemies? Sailor Moon and Jupiter said very little.”

 

“We still don’t know much, but I’ll tell you what I can. The monsters are called Daimons. They’re formed from objects touched by the intended victim. Once that happens, the monster appears and does its best to steal that person’s pure heart crystal.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

Mercury shrugged. “Roughly what it sounds like. It’s a crystallization of the purity and kindness in a person’s heart. Those targeted have particularly good hearts.”

 

“And what are they looking for?”

 

“Something called Talismans. All I know about them is that there are three and they exist in pure hearts. What they do, what they’re for… I have no idea.”

 

“So you don’t have much more information now than you did a few weeks ago.” The Senshi of Wisdom shook her head. “All right. We’ll set that aside for the time being. What about the other Senshi who have reportedly been appearing?”

 

“Uranus and Neptune. They’re like us, but apparently we’re not on the same side.”

 

“What are their goals?”

 

She shook her head. “I don’t know. Whatever it is, they want the Talismans. Maybe it’s to keep them out of enemy hands, but they’ll do whatever it takes to get them.”

 

“We never did find out what happened if the heart crystal was taken.”

 

“Death,” Mercury answered. “After a certain length of time without it the person whose crystal is taken will suffer a massive and entirely lethal heart attack.”

 

A moment’s silence fell over the studio. “That’s pretty incredible,” Akiyama said finally. “Almost hard to believe.”

 

“Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and I have all been targeted and nearly died. Believe it. Now,” she continued briskly, all business, “I have a warning. Daimons we saw before were object-based, but when Jupiter was attacked we learned humans can become Daimons. How it happened or why, I wish I knew, but it’s possible and people have to be careful. If you see someone running from another person,  _ call it in _ . We can’t recognize Daimons until they find their target, so it could really make a difference if we know beforehand.”

 

“Do they notify you or the police?”

 

“The police at first. I can’t handle every street chase myself, obviously, but if I know the general area a monster may be attacking, we can respond that much faster.”

 

“As a reminder, the Senshi’s hotline is 736744.” Akiyama studied the warrior. “Another question: who are these strange men appearing more and more?”

 

“Strange men, Akiyama-san?”

 

“Yes. They’ve reportedly been involved in Senshi battles. At first there was only one, but the latest count is three unknowns.”

 

Mercury smiled. “It’s their business to decide if they want to reveal themselves.”

 

“You revealed the other Sailor Senshi.”

 

“Uranus and Neptune have an agenda and the people needed to hear about it. The men you want to know about are our allies.”

 

“But who are they?”

 

“Sailor Moon already told you that they were a secret.” Her answer was firm and uncompromising. “Remember, Akiyama-san, we’re not profiting from these interviews except in awareness. We won’t share more than we want to.”

 

Akiyama leaned back. “Well, well, the little mouse has teeth after all. We heard you were the weak one, Mercury. What are your thoughts on that?”

 

Mercury laughed. “We all have our weaknesses. Physically, it’s absolutely true. I’m only somewhat stronger than an average human while Jupiter can easily throw a car and is inhumanly strong even without transforming. I’m an organizer, analyst and healer. Those are my strengths.”

 

“Healer?”

 

“This is what our bodies do automatically.” Mercury drew a knife from her subspace pocket and ran it down her arm. Silence reigned until the cut was sealed, a thin line of blood the only evidence it ever existed. “Did you think these battles wouldn’t hurt? When I was attacked, my spine and hip broke. Without healers, we’d never survive even with accelerated recovery.”

 

“So who healed you?”

 

“Tuxedo Kamen-sama, with some help from one of our ‘secrets’.”

 

“Have there been worse injuries?”

 

“When we went to the Dark Kingdom,” Mercury answered in a soft voice, “Yes. We only survived because Sailor Moon destroyed them. I wouldn’t be here now otherwise.”

 

“No one realized it was so bad.”

 

“No? The Black Moon Clan destroyed a good part of the business district. Several dozen civilians died. It should remind people precisely what we’re dealing with.” She leaned forward. “These are magical enemies, Akiyama-san, and there are so few warriors to fight them. People  _ will _ die. It’s horrible, but we don’t have the resources to stop every attack.”

 

“Is there a way for you to get more?”

 

“More allies? Maybe. There’s at least one I know of, but we don’t know where to find him or even if he’s alive. Uranus and Neptune aren’t on our side, but they help in battle. Any others are unavailable or unknown entirely. Beyond that, I have no idea.”

 

“What can be done for those who lose loved ones?”

 

Mercury shook her head. “All we can offer is our sincerest regrets. We’re only teenagers, and we have to consider our own lives. We’re doing everything we can, though. Sailor Moon would never accept anything less.”

 

“How do the others feel about the potential deaths?”

 

“None of us like to lose people. We’re depended on, and if they die somehow we didn’t make it work. The fact remains that there’s only a handful of us and the enemies keep coming.”

 

“Is there some greater authority than you?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

A shark-like smile crossed the reporter’s face. “Someone must have put you up to this. No child would choose such a hard path on their own, so who’s pulling the strings?”

 

“We won’t share the specifics, but yes, there are a few people guiding us.” Mercury sighed. “We didn’t have a choice. This is what we were destined to do.”

 

“So you believe in things like destiny.”

 

“Of course we believe in destiny. It’s no coincidence, these things happening the way they do. Have you heard of many attacks beyond Japan? They’re only happening where we are. For whatever reason, the Senshi and our enemies were drawn here.”

 

“So what does that mean?”

 

“Whatever they’re looking for is here. The Talismans are in Tokyo, Akiyama-san. And innocent people will be hurt until they’re found.”

 

88888888

 

“I’m impressed,” Mars said as they left. “You were really tough tonight.”

 

“I did what I had to do,” Mercury demurred. 

 

Zoisite appeared a few steps away. “Everything went well?”

 

Mercury nodded. Mars turned up her nose. “I thought Kunzite was coming.”

 

“Kunzite-sama has some pressing business to deal with but will be rejoining us as soon as it is done. I was instructed to bring you to Endymion-sama’s apartment.”

 

Mars glared. “I’d rather walk.”

 

“You’d lead anyone watching straight to him,” Mercury said. “Be reasonable, Mars.”

 

The other girl began to retort, but stopped. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Zoisite. You’ve done a lot to help us. I can at least try to be nicer to you.”

 

He lifted one brow. “Does this mean you will trust me now?”

 

“No. It means I’ll be quieter about  _ not _ trusting you.”

 

He laughed, looking for a moment like the beautiful smiling boy Ami had met not so long ago. “That will do for now. Now, if you will just take my hands…?”

 

Mercury did without complaint, and Mars only hesitated for a moment before she took the other. The transfer was more jarring than any of Kunzite’s, but it was still fast and untraceable. She didn’t say anything, but she edged away as soon as she could.

 

“How did it go?” Usagi asked as the three of them changed back to their civilian forms. “It looked good, but what did you think?”

 

“It was fine,” Ami answered. “Uranus and Neptune might not approve, but they should have thought of that before they decided they were willing to let us die for their goals.” If it surprised anyone to hear Ami sound so judgmental, they didn’t comment. 

 

Mamoru nodded. “You did great. Thanks for getting them, Zane-kun.”

 

“It was no trouble.” He was finally enough at ease in his powered form to mean it.

 

“Rei-chan, did you behave yourself?” Makoto asked. Masato was sitting in front of her as she toyed with his hair. It was cute, but the others quietly ignored it. “You didn’t hit him or anything, did you?”

 

“No, I didn’t hit him,” she answered testily. “Like I’d damage a useful ride. It would be like slashing the tires of Mamoru-san’s car.”

 

“He’s not a thing,” Masato said. She ignored him. “Zane, doesn’t it bother you?”

 

“No. It is an eminently practical viewpoint.”

 

Kunzite appeared a moment later, still dressed for business as he shifted to his true face. Rei realized he was much more striking that way. The Shitennou all were when they looked like their past selves, though Nephrite and Zoisite were largely the same in either form. Kunzite only changed more because his natural appearance was too out of place in modern-day Tokyo. She proceeded to shoot the thought and bury it. 

 

“I apologize for my tardiness. Ami-sama, I was able to watch a portion of your interview, and I commend your courage. You must have found it difficult.”

 

“Thanks,” she murmured, blushing. “It wasn’t as hard as I thought, though.”

 

“Then you are remembering your own strength, and I applaud you for that as well.”

 

Rei had to kill another thought when she realized how generous it was to compliment Ami for something most people wouldn’t think of as important. 

 

Ami smiled. “I’m glad you think so.”

 

_ Stupid conscience. _

 

“So what now?” Makoto asked.

 

“I suggest we move to the clearing and train,” Kunzite said. “The battles have made it clear that we are less than prepared. We must expand our abilities as quickly as possible.”

 

“How?” Minako asked. “Without our Sailor Crystals, we won’t recover our powers.”

 

“Then utilize what you have to its fullest potential. Increase your natural strength and agility. You have fine instincts for battle, but they must be honed.”

 

“What about us?” Masato asked. 

 

Kunzite met his gaze. “I battled a Daimon alone and destroyed it not two days ago. Would you be able to do the same?”

 

He shook his head and Zane looked down at his shoes. “I know I could not.”

 

“Then learn. Your magic is at its greatest already, the full awakening of our Star Seeds the only benefit to our time in the Dark Kingdom. You need to remember its use. Zane, you will also be enhancing your physical strength. It was your downfall once; it will not be again.”

 

“You’re being a little extreme,” Usagi said.

 

“I beg your pardon, but I think not. You and Mina have yet to be targeted, Usagi-sama. Rest assured it will happen, and it will likely be soon. How will the Daimon be defeated without you? These skills must be relearned.”

 

The second general studied his commander. “Zane’s already been attacked. Can we expect the same? Or Mamoru?”

 

“We do not know, and that too is a reason to train as much as possible.”

 

“You’re obviously prepared,” Mamoru said. “What will you do while we’re training?”

 

“I will be teaching you, and I will be searching for Jadeite.”

 

Rei froze, almost-charitable thoughts gone. “Why would you look for him?”

 

“He is one of mine, Rei-sama, and the circle is strongest when it is whole.” She didn’t give him a chance after that, storming out of the building as her friends called after her. Kunzite stopped them from following. 

 

“Kunzite, if I don’t talk to her she’s going to hurt someone,” Usagi said.

 

“I understand, but I think it is time for Rei-sama and I to discuss this.”

 

“She must have her memories,” Ami realized. “Each of us remembered for whatever reason, so there’s no way she would fail to notice. She’s psychic, after all.”

 

“Drat,” Usagi muttered. “No wonder she’s mad.”

 

“And I must be the one to deal with it,” Kunzite reminded. 

 

“She’ll listen to me best…”   
  


“Not now. I appreciate your concern, but this must be done.” Kunzite vanished.

 

“Which one comes back bloody?” Makoto asked as she braided Masato’s hair.

 

88888888

 

Rei wasn’t surprised to find Kunzite in her room when she reached Hikawa Shrine. “I don’t want to talk to you, Kunzite, and I  _ definitely _ don’t want to talk about him.”   
  


“You did not tell us your memories had returned.”  
  
“You didn’t tell me a lot of things. I was just returning the favor.”

 

“Jadeite  _ will _ be back. You know this.”

 

“I get it. I’ll just wait till he shows up to kill him.”

 

A dark wave seemed to wash through the room. “You would do well to remember I would not agree to such an action.”

 

“Like I care what you think.” She rounded on him. “I know what he was. I know what he became. He won’t be the same after that.”

 

“He would let you kill him if he thought it would help you. I will not.”

 

“It’s not up to you, damn it!”

 

“It is.” The darkness was absolute. Her room faded into obscurity. “Do you not remember what I am? I am the Shadow Warrior of the Shitennou. I am not limited to powers of good even after being purified by the Silver Crystal. I could kill you if I deemed it necessary.”

 

“Am I not allowed to be upset?!” she shouted, tears forming. “Do you think I want to hurt him?! I won’t see him as anything less than he was! I’d do it for his own good!”

 

The shadows pulled back and a softer expression touched his stony face. “He can be the man you loved again. Perhaps the past has left its mark; has it not done so to us all? Still, he is not beyond redemption. He will heal.”

 

“I’ve always remembered him,” she said, voice muffled as she covered her face. “I Saw him as a girl; I knew he was mine. When I met him for the first time in this life… He was a shell. I hated him for that because it was easier than admitting how much it hurt.”

 

Kunzite seated himself on the edge of her bed and she reluctantly took a place at the table. “Why did you not say something?”

 

“I never share my visions.”

 

“You might have told me what you knew of Jadeite.”

 

“So you could search for him sooner?” Rei asked. “No. As far as I’m concerned, he’s better off away from all of this. He’s free.”

 

“Then you do not desire his return?”

 

“It’s not that simple. I  _ do _ want him back, okay? I always have. It’s just… He’s safer and probably happier this way. He won’t run the risk of our past repeating itself.”

 

“He would not make that mistake again. None of us would.”

 

“I know that. I might not act like it, but I realize we can trust you. Still, you should have stayed away. It’s best for your safety and ours.”   
  


“How is it best to leave you without allies?”

 

“We can manage on our own. If you’re on our side, they’ll use you like they did before. You’d be a way to get to us, the best weapon an enemy can hope for. That’s why I don’t want the other girls anywhere near you. If they don’t care, you can’t hurt them.”

 

“You suspected Zoisite.”

 

“His timing was bad. Why am I telling you all this?” she muttered. 

 

“I deliberately angered you enough to speak the truth rather than evasions.”

 

Rei glared at him. “You sneaky little – Ooh, you’re lucky I’m not stupid enough to punch you. Minako-chan would kill me, but it would make me feel  _ so _ much better.”   
  


“You are welcome to try.”

 

She snorted. “Like I said. You found out what you wanted to know, so can you go away?”

 

“I still have heard no assurances regarding Jadeite’s safety.”

 

“I might shout at him, but I probably won’t hurt him. Does that count?”

 

“It will do for now. You should join us for training; we will be in the clearing.”

 

Kunzite vanished as soon as the words were said, leaving her staring blankly at the spot he had vacated. She shook her head. “Sometimes I hate him.”

 

“Because he tricked you into spilling?”

 

Rei glanced at her friend. “How long have you been there?”

 

“Not long. I had to walk – Zane-kun wouldn’t give me a lift after Kunzite said he had to talk to you.” Usagi plopped down on the priestess’s bed. “So you knew this whole time.”

 

“Surprised?” The blonde shook her head, and Rei sighed. “So now what?”

 

“We follow Kunzite’s suggestion and train.” She studied her friend. “It makes sense for him to want Jadeite back. He’ll show up at some point anyway.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I didn’t even want Kunzite to fight. I told him as much when we fought Ail and An. Zane-kun should have been left to his normal life. They all should have, but it didn’t matter. They’re part of this, Rei. Trying to keep them away only makes it harder.”

 

She sighed. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Still, I don’t want Jadeite involved.”

 

“You  _ will _ be nice when he comes back, won’t you?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe. It depends on the situation.”

 

Usagi rolled onto her stomach, head in her hands. “You love him, don’t you?”

 

“No.”

 

“You might as well be honest with me, Rei-chan. I’ll find out eventually.”

 

“…Fine. Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I was in love with him even as a child.”

 

“Which is why you’re hardest on him,” she summarized. “Why did you never tell me?”

 

“You had enough on your shoulders. Besides, I really did hate him for a long time. Seeing what Kunzite was like after the Dark Kingdom, realizing how much it tore him apart just to think about it, it got harder and harder to hold a grudge.”

 

“You just couldn’t bear to let any of them know that.”

 

Rei laughed. “Pretty much.”


	3. Part 2

It shouldn’t have surprised Usagi to be attacked soon after they began training in earnest. She was learning to take care of herself, so naturally she had to prove she couldn’t. 

 

Usagi spent the day with her boyfriend; it was a weekend and she’d managed to persuade Ami that studying without a break was doing more harm than good. They walked around town, enjoying each other’s company. In one window Usagi spotted a beautiful crystal rose, each petal and leaf distinct. Mamoru bought it despite her protests. Neither of them had any idea how the enemy had gotten a Daimon into it so fast. When her hand brushed it, the erupting dark power made it clear something was wrong. 

 

“CENICIENTA!” the Daimon cried as it formed. It was a gladiator made of the same blue crystal as the rose, a similar one on its helmet. It reached for the blonde, but the teen flailed and kicked in an attempt to knock it away as it pushed her back against a storefront. Mamoru tried to stop it, but he was thrown through a nearby fence. 

 

Usagi gritted her teeth. “In that case… MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-!” The Daimon knocked the brooch away, saying something about how dangerous she was and pushing her into the window until the blonde was partially encased in glass. Stepping back, a black star appeared on its biceps. “NO!” the heroine shrieked before her scream lost coherency, leaving only her anguished wails behind.

 

When her pure heart appeared, the street was flooded with light. All watchers – the Daimon, Uranus, Neptune, and Tuxedo Kamen, who was waiting for a chance – thought it had to be a Talisman. The gem began to float to Cenicienta, but it stopped when an attack flashed across the monster’s hand and into the glass above the unconscious girl. The crystal went back to its host as the window shattered. Tuxedo Kamen launched several roses, forming a column of power around the Daimon. As Usagi woke up, he grabbed her and leapt to the nearest roof. 

 

“You should transform,” he told her.

 

One hand fluttered weakly. “I can’t. My brooch…”

 

“There’s no time then. We have to get out of here.”   
  


“But the compact –”

 

“Usako, they’re after  _ you _ . We can worry about finding it later. Right now I have to get you somewhere safe.”

 

They looked down over the side of the building, and Usagi cringed as Kaolinite found the precious object. Rather than linger, Tuxedo Kamen pulled her close and jumped to the next roof. They were being pursued, but he had to keep going. Eventually they went into a building, hoping to lose the monster inside. When they reached the bottom level, the plan seemed successful. Then Cenicienta found them, along with Kaolinite. 

 

Tuxedo Kamen pushed Usagi behind him. “When you get the chance, run.”

 

“I can’t leave you!” she argued as she reached for her communicator to get help.

 

The hero shook his head. “I’m not the one they’re after. Run!”

 

Kaolinite heard Usagi make contact with her advisor and reacted, hair lengthening and snapping out like a whip, dashing the device apart on the cement floor. The teen gasped. 

 

Tuxedo Kamen leapt out and began dueling Cenicienta. “Run, Usako!”

 

She reluctantly obeyed, dashing for the exit and hoping Luna would get the girls to her in time. Kaolinite cut her off, brooch in hand. “You don’t want to leave this, do you, Sailor Moon?”   
  


She and her protector gasped. The masked hero managed to snap Cenicienta’s sword and ran for his girlfriend. “You’re fighting me!” the Daimon cried. Shards of glass shot from her open mouth, striking the young man. It began to crystallize around him.

 

“Tuxedo Kamen-sama!”

 

“Usako…” Usagi ran and slumped against the glass figure, crying his name over and over as both the monster and the mysterious Kaolinite jeered.

 

Uranus and Neptune were nearby, waiting for their chance at her pure heart. Kunzite and Zoisite, the only ones who could’ve gotten to them in time, had their own work and wouldn’t be able to slip away for at least a few minutes. And she was trapped with the enemy. It was a blessed relief when the other Senshi appeared. 

 

Kaolinite only laughed. “Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Senshi, if you want Tuxedo Kamen back, come to Tokyo Tower. There you will find your deaths.”

 

She, Cenicienta, and the hero vanished, leaving them alone. Turning, the distraught blonde saw two shadowy figures disappear up the exit ramp. Uranus and Neptune hadn’t lifted a finger to help her. “They think I’m it,” she whispered as she watched them go.

 

Mars hissed. “Vultures. Usagi, we have to get you away from here.”

 

“I can’t go without Tuxedo Kamen-sama.”

 

“They’ll kill you!” Jupiter exclaimed, aghast. 

 

“I can’t abandon him! Mamo-chan… For me, Mamo-chan…” Usagi furiously brushed her tears away. “I have to go after him.”

 

Mercury reached out, trying to reassure her, but the blonde ran off. They followed, crying her name. As Usagi reached street level, a car pulled up. Haruka was in the driver’s seat, Michiru at her side. “Please! Please, Haruka-san, can you give me a ride?”   
  


The older blonde raised one brow. “In a hurry?” Haruka shrugged as Michiru swung the door open for her. “Hop in. Where to?”   
  


“Tokyo Tower.”

 

She nodded and swung away from the curb, pretending not to notice the Senshi as they reached the street. Usagi’s speed even without transforming was impressive. A few moments passed in silence as the older girl studied the younger in her rear-view mirror. “Sometimes it seems like the only way to keep going in this world is to sacrifice others.”

 

Usagi froze. “What do you mean?”

 

Michiru answered for her. “Like someone being hurt while protecting you. It’s the only way to survive, whether it’s a parent, friend, or lover.”

 

The girl stared at her lap as they went through a tunnel. Glancing up, she would’ve sworn Haruka was Sailor Uranus, saying similar things. It passed as they emerged. Still, the question lingered. “I think it’s wrong. Maybe it happens sometimes if the person stepping on someone else doesn’t care. But they should think of the one they step on! I believe if we all worked together, it wouldn’t be necessary anymore!”

 

Haruka’s lips twitched. “Do you think so?”

 

They pulled up in front of Tokyo Tower. “Is this really a good idea?” Michiru asked. 

 

“I have to.”

 

Usagi leapt out of the car and raced for the door, leaving the older girls behind. Michiru sighed. “What are you going to do, Haruka?”

 

The blonde’s hands clenched into fists. “Odango has to be our sacrifice. We have to have the Talismans if we want to get the Grail and save the world from the Silence.”

 

“But is that okay?”

 

“Every war has its victims.”

 

88888888

 

Usagi flinched as the elevator opened, seeing Tuxedo Kamen at once. “Tuxedo Kamen!”

 

“If you don’t cooperate, I’ll shatter this glass figure,” Kaolinite said. She leaned on it idly.

 

“Do whatever you want to me! Just don’t hurt Tuxedo Kamen-sama!”

 

The older woman nodded, unsurprised. “Cenicienta!”

 

The black star formed again and tore into Usagi. Despite her lack of resistance, the attack was drawn out and unbelievably painful. Once the crystal was free she crumpled against the elevator, unconscious. Kaolinite reached for it, but Uranus and Neptune leapt into the fray, crouching to either side of Usagi. Uranus had the crystal in her hand. 

 

Neptune faced Kaolinite and Cenicienta as Uranus examined it. “Well?”

 

“This is… It isn’t a Talisman!”

 

“What?!” Kaolinite snapped. “Are you saying despite its brilliance, her pure heart isn’t what I’m looking for?”

 

“I guess its brightness is an indicator of purity, not if it’s a Talisman,” Neptune answered with a smile as her partner returned it to the younger teen. 

 

The red-haired woman growled. “Well, I’ll still claim her life!” she shouted as the blonde woke up. “Say goodbye, Sailor Moon!” The other warriors flinched and looked between the two, unable to deny the claim when they knew that was precisely who she was. Usagi trembled. 

 

“Stop right there!” Another voice filled the space. “She is  _ not _ Sailor Moon!”

 

The Moon Senshi turned her head in the voice’s direction, lost. There were four Senshi, the three Shitennou behind them, but… She  _ was _ Sailor Moon. Then it hit her.  _ Minako-chan? _

 

“I’m Sailor Moon! How can you confuse me with anyone so clumsy and boring?”

 

“That’s right!” the other three chimed in. 

 

“How could someone like her be a Sailor Senshi?” Mars asked as Usagi bristled. 

 

“She’s not smart at all,” Mercury added. 

 

Kaolinite scowled as Uranus and Neptune laughed in relief. “Well, I guess that’s it for us,” Uranus said. They leapt to the roof, leaving the Guardian Senshi to deal with the enemies. 

 

“Cenicienta! Kill them all!” the woman commanded before following the Outer Senshi, tossing Usagi’s brooch aside. 

 

Luna ran over, the compact in her mouth. “Hurry up and transform!”

 

She nodded. “MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-UP!” Then she went into her speech, though it was heavily laced with comments about her being ‘the one’, ‘the only’, and ‘the original’. Cenicienta gaped as she summoned her rod. “MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!”

 

“You liar! LOVELY!”

 

The crystal rose dropped to the ground in pieces as Tuxedo Kamen’s prison shattered. Sailor Moon raced over and held him close. “Are you all right, Mamo-chan?”

 

“Usako…”

 

After a moment embracing him, she straightened. “We have to go help them.” She could hear a second battle raging overhead.

 

Jupiter sniffed. “Why? We should take a page from their book and leave.”

 

“They saved me again.” The others paused. “They could have left me to die, but they didn’t. We have to help them. But first…” She put her hands on her friend’s shoulders. “Venus, please ditch the disguise.”

 

“Why? Is something wrong with it?” the other blonde asked, bewildered. “I used my Crescent Compact and everything.”

 

Sailor Moon opened her mouth to say something extremely rude, but a better idea occurred to her. “No need to let them know I  _ am _ Sailor Moon, right? Kaolinite will be suspicious if there was suddenly two of me.”

 

She was deeply relieved when Venus did what she asked.

 

88888888

 

Meanwhile, Uranus and Neptune were having a bad time. Kaolinite was strong. 

 

“WORLD SHAKING!” The attack, as powerful as Uranus could make it, rushed the woman, but she leapt aside before it struck, taking chunks of the nearby railing with it. That was the others’ cue. 

 

“Stop right there!” The five Senshi jumped down around her while Tuxedo Kamen and the Shitennou remained on the high ground. Kaolinite, rather than wasting time on pleasantries, attacked at once. They all dodged and Sailor Moon pushed Uranus out of the way. She quickly realized the older girl had been injured.

 

“You’re hurt!” she said urgently. “You should leave. We can take care of this.”

 

Uranus glanced at Neptune. “They’re offering to sacrifice themselves for us. We should take them up on their offer.”

 

Neptune helped her partner to her feet and they moved away, but a flickering force-field surrounded the area. “No one is going to escape!” Kaolinite crowed, and she showed them two items – a second crystal rose and a vial. “This is a Daimon growth fluid I’ve experimented with on my own.” She broke the vial and the liquid fell into the rose. “Now I have the same powers as Cenicienta.” The rose became a sword. When she flourished it, a barrage of glass shards shot out. The Senshi only escaped because the Shitennou used their powers to deflect it. 

 

“BURNING MANDALA!”   
  


“SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!”   
  


The attacks failed instantly, not even reaching her. 

 

“No way!” Venus cried.

 

“Attacking her won’t help,” Mercury informed them. “She has a shield up.”

 

“Then perhaps a physical attack will prove more effectual.” Kunzite drew one of his short swords. “I will be your opponent.” They closed, and it was immediately clear Kaolinite lacked any skill with the weapon. More, Kunzite was watching in case she used her secondary power and kept his energy boomerang in hand should it prove necessary. For a moment, he drew back. “You are an officer of some sort within the enemy’s ranks. I am honor-bound as a gentleman to offer you a chance to surrender.”

 

Kaolinite snarled. “You make it sound like you can beat me.”

 

His response was easy to see in the lift of one silvery brow. “I can win this fight, you may rest assured. I might not be capable of dispatching you, but neither are you powerful enough to prove a serious risk to me.”

 

“Not powerful enough?” she laughed shrilly. “I am one of the strongest members of our organization. I am Magus.”

 

“And I am a general who has done battle in more than one life. I have seen evil’s face, and I know its power. In the face of true darkness, you would be nothing.” They closed again, blades flying around them. The others watched from the side, unsure if they should interfere. Kunzite abruptly danced back. “Use a Planet Attack!” he called before returning to the battle. 

 

“He’s in the way,” Tuxedo Kamen said uncertainly.

 

“We can manage,” his girlfriend replied. “MOON COSMIC POWER!” The others quickly summoned their power as well, firing their strongest attack. The general teleported as they launched it, leaving Kaolinite exposed. The force of their magic slammed into her, and her cries made it clear her shield hadn’t succeeded in deflecting it entirely. In the resulting dust, no one could be sure of the outcome. “Is she dead?” a tapped out Sailor Moon asked her sisters. 

 

“It takes… more than that… to beat me!”

 

“No!” 

 

The four men came at her, but she launched another glass barrage that would have frozen all of them if not for Kunzite’s excellent reflexes. 

 

“What do we do?!” Venus asked.

 

“WORLD SHAKING!”

 

Uranus’ voice was a shock – in the heat of battle, they had forgotten the Outers were still there. Kaolinite attacked at the same time, but Uranus’ wind reversed the blast’s momentum. In an instant the Magus was sealed in glass. The resulting explosion tore the support strut beneath her and the crystalline prison plummeted. The Guardian Senshi all watched in silence. No one would have survived the fall. When they turned, Uranus and Neptune were gone. 

 

88888888

 

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to keep your present, Usako.”

 

The blonde shook her head. “It’s fine; you’re more than enough. Besides,” she added with a tired laugh, “I’m better off  _ without _ gifts trying to kill me.”

 

Mamoru nodded. “Still, you were supposed to be relaxing and all of that happened. I’ll get you something nicer,” he promised. 

 

“Not necessary,” she answered, looking up at him. “Just give me one of your roses; it’s a thousand times more precious.”

 

He laughed and drew one from the air. Its perfect crimson petals were wet with dew and the thorns had been removed. He tucked it into her hair against one of her buns. 

 

“Like that?”

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

88888888

 

A handsome young man whistled as he walked, making his way for the Hikawa Shrine. Miyamoto Jomei had golden hair and bright blue eyes, and he was nineteen years old. His father was a prominent politician, and Jomei was starting to move in those circles. He was supposed to have done so sooner, but he was informed he’d yet again vanished, not returning for over a year. It was strange he couldn’t remember; any other time he’d run was crystal clear.

 

He didn’t like the path he was on. Politics held no appeal – he enjoyed being charming, but he had no interest in the endless layers of schemes and backstabbing. Still, the sun was out and he’d been sent to visit a girl he was told was very beautiful. Her father had told Jomei to pick her up for a function. He couldn’t remember which and didn’t care. His parents and her father probably hoped they might be a match; he doubted it, but he couldn’t object to a night in a lovely lady’s company. Jomei didn’t understand when the girl in question took one look at him and slammed the door in his face. 

 

88888888

 

“Wait, you’re telling us you’ve been refusing to speak to him or even look at him for a  _ week _ ?” Minako asked. “Does he have the plague or something?”

 

Rei shook her head at the blonde’s theatrics. “He comes by once or twice a day now, but Yuuichiro gets rid of him for me.”

 

“Rei-chan, that’s ridiculous,” Makoto said.

 

Ami frowned. “Even if you don’t want to deal with him, someone needs to if you’re so certain he’s Jadeite.”

 

Usagi rolled her eyes. “Rei, stop being mean. When does he generally come by?”

 

She glanced at the clock. “Any time now, why?”   
  


“Simple. I’m going to go talk to him.”

 

“What?! Usagi, no! Until he remembers or ends up in a battle, we’re supposed to leave him alone. You’re the one who wanted it that way.”

 

“I didn’t say I was going to tell him about Jadeite or who we are. I’m just friends with the girl who keeps slamming doors on him.”

 

She strolled out of the room humming as Rei shouted and the others corralled the fiery priestess. The blonde waved Yuuichiro away as she plopped down at the top of the stairs. The young man appeared at the bottom moments later, looking baffled and a bit concerned. He all but ran up, only slowing a few steps from the petite teen. 

 

“Hi,” she said cheerfully.

 

“Hello,” he answered with a gentle drawl and a smile.

 

She realized he was being flirtatious and giggled. “Oh, come on, none of that. You’re not here for me, after all.”

 

He sat next to her, intrigued. “Why not? You’re beautiful.”

 

“Thanks, but you wouldn’t be coming to see Rei-chan if you didn’t like her.”

 

“Like her?” he repeated. “I don’t even know her.”

 

“So? She didn’t swoon as soon as she saw you. For someone like you, with all your charm, that’s a big deal. You’re probably too used to women falling at your feet.”

 

He laughed and extended a hand. “Miyamoto Jomei.”

 

Usagi shook it. “Tsukino Usagi. I’m a friend of Rei’s.”

 

“I work for her father.”

 

The little blonde winced. “I don’t suggest repeating that where she can hear you. I don’t know the details, but Rei-chan and her father… They don’t get along.”

 

“I see.”

 

They sat in silence for a few moments as Usagi studied the man. He certainly bore a strong resemblance to Jadeite, and his mannerisms were about right. Any differences could be from the new environment. More, he was clearly drawn to the standoffish Rei, something that happened only rarely. Most men found the priestess intimidating, or she insulted them outright and they left to nurse their injured pride.

 

“So, Tsukino-san, tell me about Rei-san.”

 

“Please, call me Usagi. What do you want to know?”

 

“Why does she keep slamming doors in my face or having me run off?” he asked, still smiling like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

 

How like Jadeite to start with a question that would be difficult to answer honestly. “Rei doesn’t like men much in the first place, and you look a lot like a guy from her past. He broke her heart,” Usagi responded cautiously.

 

“If she doesn’t like men, why is the aide a man?”

 

“You wouldn’t have to ask if you’d seen the two of them when they met. It takes time for her to let someone in.”

 

“And the head priest?”

 

“Her grandfather on her mom’s side. She died when Rei-chan was little.”

 

He nodded. “The old man is kind, but a bit… strange.”

 

Usagi sighed. “Rei’s a great girl, but people don’t like her much since she’s so different. That left her grandpa and Yuuichiro, so she doesn’t trust other men. Especially not her dad.”

 

“You’re being pretty free with my feelings, Usagi.”

 

The blonde leaned back enough to see the miko. “You weren’t talking to him.”

 

“I didn’t want to.”

 

“‘Didn’t’? Does that mean you will now?”

 

Rei growled. “Go away.”

 

“Me or him?”   
  


“Usagi. Leave.” Just to be contradictory, the blonde slowly stretched and got to her feet, making a production of brushing herself off. Rei growled again before she ran to rejoin the others. The priestess watched her go with both annoyance and amusement.

 

“Your friend cares about you a lot.”

 

She turned to face him. “Who are you, and what do you want?”

 

“My name’s Miyamoto Jomei.”

 

“Great. Now that I have your name it’ll be easy to file a restraining order with the police since you’ve been stalking me.”

 

He smiled, expression as innocent as a baby angel’s as he got to his feet just as casually as Usagi had. “Stalking? Don’t be absurd. This is a public place.”

 

“This is a place of worship. I’ve yet to see you do any worshipping.”

 

“It would be easier if you didn’t keep having your gorilla run me off, but if you insist…” He shrugged and walked to the altar before clapping and bowing his head. He continued to pray for several seconds before his gaze went back to her. “Satisfied?”

 

She was, but she wouldn’t admit it. “You’ve come to my house every day for a week. That sounds like stalking.”

 

“You live at a shrine. A lot of people come here on a daily basis.”

 

Rei considered taking a swing at him, but the nuisance probably had the reflexes of a cat; she could tell just by looking at him that he was expecting it. She’d also said she wouldn’t hurt him, so she settled on a strangled scream. “Stop avoiding the question!”

 

“You asked why I’ve been stalking you. The answer is that I haven’t.”

 

“Fine,” she said through gritted teeth. “Why do you want to talk to me?”

 

“Oh. I don’t, really.”

 

It took a great deal of willpower to keep from hitting him. “If you didn’t want to talk to me you wouldn’t have approached me, and you certainly wouldn’t have kept coming back.”

 

“Well, I had a reason the first time. It doesn’t matter now.”

 

“Try me.”

 

He walked into the trees, forcing her to follow if she wanted answers. “Your father sent me. Usagi-chan said you wouldn’t want to hear it; I was just taking her advice.”

 

“What did  _ that man _ send you for?”

 

“He wanted me to escort you to a soiree he was hosting.”

 

“Is he the reason you’ve been here every day this week?”

 

“No,” he said cheerfully. “I decided to come back all on my own.”

 

She paused to take him in – the well-cut blue suit accentuating his hair and eyes, the way his hair curled across his forehead. And he was teasing her even as she felt their souls reaching for each other. There was no way he could  _ not _ be Jadeite. “Well, you’ve told me what you came for, so you can leave now.”   
  


He paused. “Why would I?”

 

“You delivered your message.”

 

He shook his head again. “I’m here for my own enjoyment. You made me curious.”

 

“So satisfy it and leave.”

 

“Satisfy it?” Jomei laughed, a drawn out sound that had even her stubborn lips curling up in response. “My curiosity is never satisfied. Once something gets my attention, I stay interested. You’re not going to get rid of me so easily.”

 

“Interested?” she repeated, forcing the smile from her face. “Interested how?”   
  


His grin became almost predatory. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

 

“Just ask your stupid questions! I have other things to be doing, you know!”

 

Jomei sat under a tree, paying no attention to the mess he was probably making of his suit. Once comfortable he patted the ground, still smirking. She snarled but reluctantly complied. She then let out a horrified yelp when he put an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. “What are you doing?!” she shrieked as she struggled to extract herself. He didn’t budge.

 

“Cuddling always makes serious talks so much better. Comfy?”

 

“No!”

 

“Oh well. Now, my questions…”

 

“I’m not answering anything until you let go of me!”

 

“Your call, but we’ll be here a long time if you’re going to be stubborn about it.”

 

“Argh!” Rei screamed before subsiding sullenly. 

 

“Feel better? Good. Like I was saying…”   
  


“I hate you.”

 

“I’m sure you do, firebrand. May I ask now, or do you intend to bite next? If so, I would prefer it if you target the ears.”

 

“Pervert.”

 

He chuckled. “So why did you keep slamming a door in my face?”

 

“What did Usagi tell you?”   
  


“She said you don’t like men and I remind you of someone from your past. And before you respond, I know it’s true, but it’s also evasive. There’s more to the story.”

 

“Maybe I just didn’t like you. Did you ever consider that?”

 

“I hadn’t, actually. Are you shallow enough to hate me because I’m so handsome? That must be it,” he continued as he thoughtfully tapped his chin, pretending not to hear her as she sputtered in rage. “I’m just too beautiful, so you hate me because it’s easier than admitting that you’re attracted to me.”

 

“You self-centered, egotistical –”

 

“Ah-ah,” he smirked, covering her mouth. “Don’t be insulting just because I forced you to confront the hard truth. Now will you answer the question pro- Ow!”

 

The smirk had moved to her face as she licked her lips. “Did I mention I don’t bite unless I want to, and never where requested?”

 

Jomei was still smiling, and it only irked her more. “Feisty. How… delicious.”

 

Rei’s face was red, but she ignored it. “I’m certainly feisty enough to deal with  _ you _ .”

 

“You’re blushing,” he whispered in her ear. 

 

“Shut up and ask your next question.” He didn’t say anything and she tried to squirm away again to no avail. “Well?”

 

“You told me to shut up.”

 

“Now you’re just trying to annoy me.”   
  


“Only now? I must be slipping.”

 

“Hurry up or I’ll leave.”

 

“How? You can’t even stand up right now.”

 

“I can scream.” He didn’t know that the friends who would hear her wouldn’t help if Usagi told them not to. Rei gave her a mental push, but she only got a sense of the blonde laughing before she was shut out. “Or I can hit you.”

 

“If you were going to do either of those things, you would’ve done so already.”

 

Another fact she’d never admit to. “You don’t know that.”

 

“You wanted to take a swing at me several times and didn’t.”   
  


“How did you –? You know what, never mind. Next question.”

 

“You’re sure I can’t  _ persuade _ you to tell me the real reason?” When she shook her head, he pouted a little. “Oh, all right. Why are you at odds with your father?”

 

“Do you enjoy torturing me?”

 

“A little, but I’m actually confused by this one. Your father’s not the nicest person in the world, but he’s not the worst either.”

 

Rei sighed, not noticing she was beginning to relax against Jomei’s chest. “I only see my father once a year.”

 

“Why?”

 

“What business is it of yours?”

 

“Rei. Please tell me.”

 

The unexpected ‘please’ managed to undo her. “I… Fine. My mother was in the hospital dying when I was five, but my father never came to see her. Not even as I screamed for her to come back. It was my grandfather who comforted me and took care of the funeral.”

 

“Was the senator out of town?”

 

Her laugh was hollow. “No, he was working the entire time. He just never came. I’ve lived with Grandpa ever since.”

 

“And you see him once a year?”

 

“For my birthday. He gives me a white dress and Casablanca lilies his aide picks out, we have lunch, and I leave. That’s all it ever is, which is why I don’t know what prompted him to send you. My birthday isn’t for another three months.”

 

Jomei had a few guesses, but he kept those to himself. “Last question and you’re free to go. Who’s this guy I reminded you of?”

 

Rei wanted to say she wouldn’t tell him. The problem was that she was enjoying his embrace way too much, and she reluctantly gave in because of it. “He was… an old boyfriend of mine. You’re practically his twin. But he betrayed me, and it killed me.”

 

The words provoked a deep sadness in him he couldn’t explain, as well as an undeniable certainty that while she was being honest, she certainly wasn’t telling the whole story. It was enough though, and he released her with a sigh. “There. Was that so hard?”

 

Rei shot to her feet, expression closed off. “Yes.” She dashed away, leaving him under the tree reliving the conversation and wondering if he’d ever get the complete truth from her.

 

88888888

 

“She’s grumbling and smiling at the same time,” Makoto whispered. “It’s scary.”

 

“Rei-chan?” Usagi called, waving a hand in front of her face. “Rei? Hello?”

 

The miko blinked. “What?”

 

“Usagi-chan’s been calling you for the past five minutes,” Minako said. 

 

“I take it your conversation with Miyamoto-san went well?” Ami asked. 

 

The smile quickly warped into a frown. “No.”

 

“How so?” Mamoru asked. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Did something happen?” Masato asked.    
  


“I’m not telling  _ you _ ,” she responded rudely. 

 

Zane got up, fighting to keep his face straight. “I think we should leave the girls alone for a few minutes. I want to show all of you a fascinating – a fascinating…”

 

“A fascinating what?” Keiji asked, raising one brow. 

 

The younger man flushed. “A fascinating – moss specimen!”

 

“Fascinating how?” the second general questioned, deliberately toying with him.

 

Emerald eyes narrowed. “You will see when I show you, will you not?” Keiji took pity on him and ushered the others out of the room, leaving the five Senshi alone.

 

“He needs better excuses. How can moss be fascinating?” Makoto asked mildly. 

 

Usagi focused on Rei. “So spill. What happened?”

 

Rei met her best friend’s gaze and the whole story came flooding out. “And he asked if it was so hard and I said yes and ran away,” she finished. 

 

“…Wow,” Makoto said. “He’s good.”

 

Minako nodded, eyes wide. “He was  _ flirting _ with you!”

 

“Really? I didn’t notice,” Rei said irritably. 

 

“Don’t you think it’s a good sign?” Ami asked. “He’s already interested in you despite not remembering our past.”

 

“I know, but he works for my father and only came here on his orders.”

 

“Well, you had to meet somehow,” Usagi commented.

 

There was a knock on the door, so Rei got up to answer. “What is it, Yuu- You!”

 

“Me,” Jomei answered cheekily. “I was about to leave and thought I would say goodbye first. Bye, firebrand!” He hurried off before she could think of an answer. 

 

As she shut the door, the other girls burst into giggles. Even Ami was chuckling, but she at least tried to be discreet. “He… called… her… ‘firebrand’!” Makoto cackled. 

 

Minako. “Had to stop and say goodbye first!” 

 

Usagi was too busy laughing to say anything at all. 

 

“I hate all of you,” Rei informed them, flopping onto her bed with a huff. 

 

88888888

 

Jomei returned every night when the shrine was all but deserted. He liked trapping her and making her talk, and he found it fascinating to watch her become less and less reluctant each time. It was clear the shrine helper didn’t like him one bit, but he didn’t care for the other man either so that made no difference to him whatsoever. 

 

“What do you want now?” the priestess asked without bothering to look at him as he mounted the steps several days after their first actual discussion. 

 

Rei was obviously tired, color drained and movements awkward. He immediately worried. “Are you all right?” He hurried forward and wrenched the broom from her hands, resting one palm against her forehead to check for fever. “Did you hurt yourself?”

 

“I’m just not sleeping well.” She snatched the broom back. “I’m not up for your weird behavior right now. Let me finish my chores in peace.”

 

He took it again. “You’re too worn out to be working. Shouldn’t you get some sleep? You have school in the morning, and you can’t go like this.”

 

Rei tried to secure the contested item, but he wasn’t letting go. She frowned up at him. “What does it matter to you? I’ve managed through worse.”

 

“Why are you pushing me away when I’m just trying to help? Can’t Yuuichiro-san finish cleaning up tonight?”

 

“Yuuichiro is spending time with his family, and Grandpa had to go to the store.”

 

“Well, that settles it. You’re going to bed, and I’ll finish the sweeping myself.”

 

“What? Why? I can take care of myself.”

 

“Rei, please, you look terrible. You need to rest.”

 

“No,” she replied stubbornly, arms crossed in defiance. 

 

His eyes narrowed in response. “Fine. We’ll do this the hard way.” He swung her into his arms, dropping the broom as he did, and carried her to her room. She shrieked and flailed, but he refused to let go. Jomei nudged her door open and carted her inside, setting her on her bed and holding her there. “Will you cooperate, or do I need to tie you down?”

 

“Try it and I’ll kill you.”

 

“With what strength?” Her struggles were weakening, and her eyes were slipping shut. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Get some rest, Rei. I can finish cleaning.”

 

She knew he’d won and managed to spit a few more curses at him as sleep began to take hold. “I hate you,” she murmured as she drifted off. 

 

“Sure you do,” he said with a smile before standing up and heading back outside. He left the door ajar so he could see her as he picked the broom up and set to work. 

 

88888888

 

Rei jolted back to consciousness, her newest premonition searing her mind. He was in danger. She fumbled for her communicator. “Guys, something’s going to happen here. I don’t know what, but we’ll need help!” There was no chance for a response.

 

88888888

 

Jomei glanced up, startled, when a white van shot up the stairs. He took several steps back, but it swerved in a wide arc and came to a stop. The window began to roll down and he decided to check if the driver was hurt. He came face to face with the barrel of a gun. 

 

Rei tore out of her room as it fired and screamed. “JADEITE!”

 

88888888

 

Haruka heard shouting as she jogged down the street and traced it to the source, leaping up the steps to Hikawa Shrine effortlessly. Seeing the chaotic scene playing out in front of her, she snapped open her communicator and called Michiru.

 

“We’ve got a new enemy. Hikawa Shrine. Mars is lighting up already, so hurry.”

 

“On my way.”

 

The blonde slipped into the trees to transform.

 

88888888

 

“JADEITE!” Rei shrieked again as he was thrown back by the shot. His pure heart crystal erupted from his chest as he screamed, though he blacked out an instant later. She forced herself to focus. The woman in the van couldn’t see her, but her transformation was too bright to go unnoticed. She ran to her room and shut the door. “MARS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!”   
  


The flames surged around her. In Senshi form, she raced back to the battle to see Uranus grappling with a lizard-like Daimon. The warrior pulled free and reached for the crystal. “Don’t you dare touch that!” Mars shouted, leaping after her. She crashed into the larger girl and sent them both sprawling. “Keep your hands off of it!”

 

Uranus threw her back. “This is none of your business!”

 

“This is  _ my _ shrine, and he was attacked when I should’ve been here to protect him! That makes it my business!”

 

“Mars!” 

 

Sailor Moon and the rest of the Guardian Senshi were arrayed in the line at the top of the stairs. Jupiter and Venus split off to deal with the Daimon. Mercury studied the van and woman intently and threw ice in her path before she could reach the heart crystal. Sailor Moon jumped into the fracas as Neptune joined the fight. 

 

Mars grabbed Uranus and hauled her back. “Leave… it… alone!”

 

“Back off!” 

 

“No!” Mars hold up a fistful of flame, its light reflected in her eyes. “Touch that crystal and I’ll kill you.”

 

“He’s not worth the world!” Uranus snapped, kicking her back. She reached for the delicate gem again, but a plume of fire erupted in front of it. 

 

“That’s not your decision.” 

 

Kunzite and Zoisite appeared by the fallen blond, and the older girl quickly connected the dots. “You think he’s Jadeite.”

 

Mars tossed her head defiantly. “I know he’s Jadeite. What about it?”

 

“Then he’s definitely not worth it!”

 

Uranus lunged, narrowly dodging Mars’ next attack. She ignored the shout of triumph when Sailor Moon destroyed the Daimon and the screech of tires of their new enemy leaving. A moment later the crystal was knocked away by Kunzite’s boomerang. Neptune saw it coming and snatched Jomei’s heart. “It’s not a Talisman!” she shouted, and the heavy atmosphere eased to a less explosive level. She drew back her hand to toss the crystal to Mercury. 

 

“Don’t!” Uranus shouted, darting to her partner’s side. “ _ That _ is Jadeite.”

 

“So we should kill him? They knew and haven’t done it, and it’s their decision. I’ll accept any necessary casualties, Uranus, but this isn’t one of them.”

 

Mars darted up and pulled his crystal away, holding it close. “No casualties are necessary, and you have no right to make that call. Get out of my shrine; you’re not welcome here.”

 

Uranus stared down at the other girl but didn’t press the issue. “Let’s go, Neptune.”

 

Mars watched until they were gone before letting Jomei’s heart crystal return to its place. He shuddered, but his eyes opened a moment later. “What happened?”

 

“You were attacked,” Sailor Moon said as she helped him sit up. “We came and defeated the monster, so you’ll be okay.”

 

He was staring at Mars. “Rei?”

 

Her lips twitched. “About time, dimwit. I thought you’d never figure it out.”

 

“Then – I’m… You called me Jadeite.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“You didn’t think you could clue me in a little sooner?”

 

“Hmm…” she hummed, tapping her chin with one finger. “No.”

 

“For goodness’ sake, does he remember or doesn’t he?” Jupiter snapped.

 

In an instant the Shitennou of the Far East glanced up at her. “Yeah, I remember. Where’s Neph? Shouldn’t he be with you?”

 

“He had a class tonight and couldn’t get away.”

 

Sailor Moon nodded. “Okay. So who was the woman, and why did the method change? I’ve never seen anyone use a magical gun before.”

 

“The gun is a new method to remove the crystals. I examined the Daimon, and it didn’t have the capacity. It was probably just meant to be a distraction,” Mercury said.

 

Mars knelt in front of Jadeite and grabbed his hands. “Can you stand?”

 

He pulled away and got to his feet unaided. “Obviously. And didn’t I tell you to get some sleep? I don’t need help, but you do.”

 

She growled. “That’s why I came out in time to see you get shot, hm? I should’ve let you take care of yourself. Oh wait. You were unconscious and would’ve died.”

 

“I’m not dead though, am I?”

 

“You would be if I hadn’t called for backup.”

 

“Then you should have let the backup handle it and slept like you were told.”

 

“I don’t take orders from the likes of you.”

 

“You wound me, firebrand. You should always listen to me.”

 

“And why would that be?”

 

“I’m always right.”

 

Jupiter stepped between them before Mars could go for his throat. “Okay, I know you guys are making up for lost time, but not now. Hear the sirens? Everyone needs to power down and get back to where they’re supposed to be.”

 

Sailor Moon nodded and left with her as Kunzite and Venus teleported away, Zoisite and Mercury following a second later. Mars and Jadeite stood there, taking in the messy entrance.

 

“It’ll take forever to clean this up. As it is the purification rites will have to wait.”   
  


“You could let me help.”

 

“You should go home and sleep,” she said mockingly. “You nearly died.”

 

“I’ll sleep when you do.”

 

“Fine.” She shed her transformation. “There’s another broom in the storage room.”

 

“I remember.”

 

When he returned he’d changed back as well, and they cleaned up together. Rei dealt with the police when they arrived, and by the time her grandpa got home everything was in order. Jomei slipped into the trees as the miko told the priest what had happened – albeit the edited version that didn’t include secret identities – and explained that they would have to purify the grounds again. Once it was done and the old man had gone inside, Rei went after the blond.

 

“You okay?” she asked, passing him a thermos of hot tea. 

 

“I’m exhausted and a little sore, but otherwise I’m fine. What about you?”

 

“The same. Can you get home okay, or should I call someone for you?”

 

“I don’t have money for a cab.”

 

“I meant Kunzite or Zoisite.”

 

“Oh.” He shook his head. “I don’t want company tonight.”

 

“I’ll go then.”

 

He grabbed her wrist as she turned to go. “I don’t want  _ their _ company right now, as much as I love them. That doesn’t mean I don’t want yours. I’ll always want yours.”

 

She sat down next to him. “I was attacked here the first time we saw this enemy. I made a wish like I usually do and the next thing I knew the tree turned into a monster. It destroyed Sailor Moon’s brooch and nearly killed me.”

 

“Was it like tonight?”

 

“Worse.” That was all she had to say about that day. “We didn’t know if what happened with the Dark Kingdom would disqualify you. I hoped it would.”

 

“You were hoping I didn’t have a ‘pure heart’?” he asked with a chuckle. “Oh, the ideas you’re giving me.”

 

“Pervert. I was hoping you wouldn’t be a target, okay?”

 

“I appreciate it. Really.” He got up. “I should go home, and you need to sleep.”

 

“You’ll be okay?”

 

“I’ll be fine. Go to bed, Rei. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Bye.” She watched from the top of the steps until he was gone.

 

88888888

 

“Miyamoto.”

 

Jomei glanced up from the papers he was sorting. “Yes?”

 

“The senator wants to talk to you.”

 

He frowned. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

The other man shrugged. “He didn’t explain and I didn’t ask. You might want to move though. He sounded annoyed.” The blond nodded and straightened his jacket before hurrying to the politician’s office. He rapped lightly on the door before going in.

 

“Ah, Miyamoto-san. I wanted to ask you about my daughter. I asked you to escort her to the party two weeks ago, but she wasn’t there. What happened?”

 

“She slammed a door in my face.”

 

Hino snorted. “That sounds like something she would do. Did you give up?”

 

“No. One of the shrine employees escorted me off the grounds.”

 

The older man folded his hands beneath his chin and studied Jomei as the young man kept his expression neutral. “I doubt my father-in-law was much of a deterrent.”

 

“He’s hired an assistant.” He kept his opinion of Rei’s ability to get rid of unwanted guests to himself. It was obvious the senator knew nothing about his daughter. “I don’t think he likes me, though the priest seems friendly enough.”

 

“I see. Are you allowed on the grounds now?” Jomei nodded, so he continued. “Then you can speak to Rei. There is another charity event tonight for a local kids’ group, and the guests are bringing their children. She needs to attend.”

 

“I don’t think she’ll agree.”

 

“Convince her. You have a reputation for being charming.” His attention returned to his computer. “You can leave now if you think you’ll need the time.”

 

Jomei hesitated but bowed and backed out of the room.

 

88888888

 

“Rei.”

 

She glanced up from the floor she was mopping. “You’re early today.”

 

“Your father sent me to talk to you.”

 

“I see.” He half expected the water in her bucket to start boiling as she stared into it. “What does he want?”

 

“There’s a charity event tonight he wants you to attend.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“I know how you feel about your father –” Jomei paused as her reply finally registered. “What? Rei, what are you up to?”

 

The miko offered him a sweet smile. He didn’t buy it at all. “I said fine. I’ll go.”

 

“Now I know you’re up to something. You don’t do cooperative, and that was eerie. You never make that face unless you’re plotting something.”

 

“Don’t be so suspicious. I’m not up to anything… much. Just tell me what time you’ll be picking me up and what to wear.”

 

“Ah… Seven this evening, semi-formal.”

 

“Okay. Don’t you have work to be doing?”

 

Jomei shrugged. “I can stick around. Your father doesn’t expect me back.”

 

“Out of curiosity, how did he think you would persuade me if I said no?” Rei asked.

 

“With my dazzling wit and charm, of course.”

 

She scoffed. “He doesn’t know me very well if he thought you would be able to convince me with such a pathetic arsenal.”

 

“Obviously.” He tossed his jacket onto Rei’s bed and rolled up the sleeves of his dark green dress shirt. “Need some help?”

 

They spent the remainder of the afternoon in companionable silence until he left to dress for the night. Rei reached for the phone as soon as he was gone. “Usagi, can you call the others and get over here? I need your help.”

 

88888888

 

“It’s perfect!” Minako declared as she stepped back. 

 

Makoto nodded. “It’ll get attention,” she managed around a mouthful of hair pins.

 

Usagi bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. “You look amazing!”

 

Rei smirked as she caressed the silky fabric of her dress. “Thanks, everyone.”

 

“We can have a sleepover once Rei-chan’s back since we don’t have school tomorrow,” Minako suggested. “She can tell us what happens.”

 

“That sounds good to me,” Rei replied. “Jomei will be here any minute though, so make yourselves scarce. I’ll see you when I get home.”

 

The other four nodded and headed out to gather their things, leaving Rei to decide on her makeup and jewelry. Opening the bottom drawer of her dresser, Rei removed an old wooden box and set it on the table. A number of gems glittered as she opened it. They’d been her mother’s and were the only things of hers Rei had. Ruby drops were selected and hung at her ears before adding the matching necklace and bracelet. She didn’t wear any rings. That accomplished, she brushed a thin layer of cosmetics across her face and added a dash of sandalwood perfume.

 

There was a rap on the door and she looked over. “Yes?”

 

Her grandfather stepped in. “Rei-chan. You look lovely.”

 

“Thanks, Grandpa. Is Jomei here?”

 

The old man nodded. “He’s waiting out front. You look just like Risa, you know. I’m sure she’d be proud of you.”

 

She got to her feet, grabbing a small clutch from the table and slipping on a pair of delicate strappy red heels. “I’ve got to go. The girls are going to sleep over, so I’ll try not to let him keep me out too late. Night, Grandpa!”

 

Jomei was standing at the top of the stairs in a tailored black suit with a red dress shirt underneath. He wasn’t wearing a tie and the first button of his collar was undone. She didn’t think he’d bothered to even comb his hair, but the look suited him.

 

He turned when he heard her coming. “You look… Wow.”

 

Her lips quirked. “I guess you don’t look too bad either.”

 

“I don’t think your father expected you to look quite like that, though. I’m not sure it’s appropriate.” Jomei shook his head. “It doesn’t matter; I’m an innocent bystander to the carnage you intend to cause. He sent a car, by the way.”

 

“Good. I have no intention of walking in these shoes.” Never mind all the time she spent running in heels as Sailor Mars. It was the principle of the thing.

 

The long drive was quiet, but joining the party in the ballroom of the Imperial Hotel was a production. Jomei was popular, and Rei’s arrival on his arm drew even more attention. An older woman in a gold cocktail gown hurried over. “Jomei, sweetheart, Hino-san is looking for you. And this must be his little girl! Rei-san, wasn’t it?”   
  


“Nice to meet you…”   
  


“Oh! Forgive me, dearest, my manners are terrible. I’m Miyamoto Suzu, Jomei’s mother. Fumito must be around here somewhere, probably with your father. They’re friends, you know.”

 

Rei shook her head. “I didn’t. I have to speak to my father; please excuse me.”

 

“Oh, of course. Go with her, Jomei. You can’t leave a pretty thing like her alone for too long. All those sharks would just snap her up.”

 

“Yes, Mother,” he replied with a charming smile. 

 

Rei rolled her eyes as they threaded through the crowd, stopped here and there when people greeted them, desperately trying to ingratiate themselves to the senator’s only family. “She made me sound like an ornament or a doll or something. I can take care of myself, thanks.”

 

He sighed. “Mother is harmless, and of everyone here she’s the least likely to have an agenda. She was only trying to be friendly, you know.”

 

“…I know,” Rei admitted reluctantly. “I shouldn’t be so mean.”

 

“You don’t like your father and you don’t want to be here. At least you’re venting at me instead of someone who wouldn’t understand; I’m used to your temper.”

 

“Stop being nice and cooperative. It’s only going to annoy me more.”

 

Jomei smirked. “But riling you is so fun, darling.”

 

“Call me darling again and I’ll break your nose.”

 

“Yes, dear.”

 

“I hate you.” She would have said more, but she spotted a familiar figure headed her way and went stock still. Her grip on Jomei’s arm tightened enough to bruise. He rubbed her shoulder until she eased up a bit. 

 

“Rei-chan. You look… nice.”

 

“Thank you,” she answered stiffly. 

 

“Miyamoto-san, I appreciate you escorting my daughter here but she can stay with me now. You’re dismissed. I’m sure there are people your father wants you to meet.”

 

Jomei hesitated, gaze flicking between the two. “Rei…?”

 

“Stay,” she snapped. “Someone needs to witness this for me.”

 

“Witness what?” Hino Takashi demanded, voice stern. “Come with me, Rei-chan. There are people waiting to meet you. I’ll send someone to find a more appropriate dress.”

 

“I happen to like this one, actually,” Rei replied acidly. 

 

Jomei did too. It was a red kimono-sleeved dress that fell to her knees and clung to her curves without being too much. With her hair in an elegant knot and the ruby jewelry, the look was alluring and made Rei seem much older than fifteen. 

 

“This is neither the time nor the place.”

 

“I agree, but you forced a confrontation by insisting I come to your stupid party. Now you can deal with the consequences.”

 

“You will smile and greet everyone, and we will discuss your behavior later.”

 

He reached for her, but she drew back. “No, we won’t. We’ll discuss it now. First, don’t send other people to do your dirty work. If you wanted me to come you damn well should have told me yourself. Leave Jomei out of it.”

 

“You seem quite familiar with him,” the senator said, noticing that both had spoken of the other without the use of appropriate honorifics.

 

“Hardly the point. Second. We had an arrangement: once a year on my birthday. You’re the one who tried to change things, not me.”   
  


“Rei…” he said warningly, noticing the attention they were getting. 

 

“I’m not done,” she hissed. “Third. You have no right to demand my attention. I’ve lived my own life for this long and I’m not giving it up. You gave Grandpa custody years ago and I’m old enough for my opinion to matter if you try to take it back.  _ Leave me alone. _ ”

 

The girl spun and strode out of the ballroom, dozens of people staring after her. Her father fixed a pointed glare on Jomei. “You’ll bring her back if you value your position.”

 

“Trust me, sir,” he replied. “I really don’t.”

 

He followed her out. Rei was on the steps of the hotel when he emerged, watching cars go by. He sat next to her and draped his jacket over her shoulders. “It’s cold out.”

 

“I’m the Senshi of Fire. I’m fine.”

 

“Humor me.” He leaned back, resting his weight on his elbows. “I hope you’re satisfied. Your little stunt cost me my job. Not that I mind; I didn’t like working for your father very much. I’ve probably disappointed my family horribly, not that that’s unusual, but I’m sure I’ll find something else. Any ideas?”

 

She finally looked at him. “Go back to your old job.”

 

“What, being evil? No, thanks. No dental. Hard to be charming with bad teeth.”

 

Rei shook her head at his joke. “Work at the shrine again.”   
  


“I don’t think your grandfather needs another assistant.”

 

“Actually, Grandpa is stepping down as head priest. He’s too old to handle most of the work, and he’s been sick a lot, so Yuuichiro is taking the exam. It’ll leave his job open.”

 

“No offense, firebrand, but Yuuichiro-san doesn’t like me. He won’t want me around.”   
  


“Even if Grandpa’s retiring, the shrine is still his. He would hire you if I asked, and you’ve worked there before.”

 

He nodded, a faint smile on his lips. “Hm… I think I remember that. Didn’t I sell cursed charms and kidnap people with a magic bus?” She snickered and Jomei shrugged. “If your grandfather will go for it. Are you sure you want me around that much, though?”

 

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”

 

“You wound me.”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

He laughed and got to his feet, helping her up. “I doubt your dad’s going to set us up with a ride after that debacle, so I’ll just flag down a cab. I’m sure the girls are waiting for you so they can get all the juicy details.”

 

“They might be.”

 

“I enjoy arguing with you, but a straight answer now and then wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“Yes, it would.”

 

His only response was to laugh more as the cab pulled up.

 

88888888

 

The girls decided they needed a break from work – both school and Senshi – and took it upon themselves to organize a day out, with the men joining at their insistence. The mall was their final destination, but they met at the arcade for lunch and milkshakes. Motoki was a little surprised to see so many newcomers, but he just smiled and delivered their food. Keiji paid the entire tab despite several protests.

 

Usagi decided it was good for them to be laughing in the open as though their worries had been left behind. She snickered with the others as Masato held Mina’s bag too high for her to reach, or when Rei made an unheard comment and Ami turned beet red. They left the arcade, chatting about anything and everything. Makoto teased Keiji for his casual appearance. Jomei pestered Zane until the younger man gave in and started laughing. 

 

They were passing the park when the sky seemed to explode, making them back up as the Senshi reached for their Star Wands. Usagi’s fingers were tightening around her brooch when she heard a familiar voice somewhere past the fence. “Chibiusa?” She raced into the park, desperate to confirm her suspicions, as the others shouted and followed her. And there she was, Luna-P next to her as she rubbed her elbows. “Chibiusa!”

 

Her gaze shot up at the shout, and before anyone could process what was happening she was in Usagi’s arms as they talked at the same time, holding on for dear life. “Mamo-chan!” they called, and he joined their little group hug. It was the image of a happy family. 

 

Once she separated from her parents, the Senshi had to crowd in and welcome Chibiusa back, asking what brought her and exclaiming over how much she’d grown. She was older than she’d been when she’d left, about eight or nine instead of five. The Shitennou were uncertain. Besides Kunzite, none of them knew who she was, but as they considered leaving the pink haired girl broke free and ran over to them, giving them a hug. It didn’t ease their discomfort.

 

“I’m so glad my whole family is together now!” she chirped.

 

Keiji knelt, smiling faintly. “Welcome back, little princess.”

 

She pursed her lips. “I’m not little!”

 

“You certainly have grown since our last meeting, but you seem to have forgotten your manners. My companions have not met you before, Chibiusa-sama.”

 

Chibiusa blushed. “Sorry.” She faced the rest of the group. “Hi, I’m Tsukino Usagi.”

 

Zane’s gaze flickered between her and the Usagi he already knew. “Ah, I seem to be missing something. Tsukino Usagi?”

 

“Mama and Papa call me Chibiusa here. At home I’m Small Lady.”

 

“Mama and Papa?” Masato repeated. “You’re from the future?”

 

“Future?” Jomei asked, glancing at the others. “Our future? So if her parents in the here and now call her Chibiusa, then Usagi and Mamoru are… Kiddo, does that make you my niece?”

 

She grinned. “Yep!”

 

“You don’t have any brothers or sisters in this life,” Masato said.

 

“Sure I do – you, Zane, Keiji, and Mamoru. Mamoru’s kid, my niece. Simple.”

 

Zane crouched. “My name is Yukimura Zane; it is lovely to meet you, Chibiusa-sama.”

 

Chibiusa tilted her head to one side. “I already know who you are.”   
  


“Yes, but I am trying to be polite. You are a princess, after all.”

 

“Okay,” she said with a shrug, disinterested in courtly manners. “Nice to meet you too. I normally call you Uncle Zoisite though.”

 

“Ah… Zane would be better, if that is all right with you.”

 

Jomei flopped to the ground in a fit of melodrama but somehow still managed to look artistically sprawled. “You’ve killed me. I never thought I’d have a niece.”

 

Chibiusa snickered. “You don’t change.”

 

“I should hope not!” he said as he sat up, acting offended. “Why change what’s already perfect?” The rock Rei threw went whizzing past his ear as he ducked. “Whatever name you prefer is fine. I’m flexible.”

 

Soon all four generals were playing with Chibiusa. Tag was interesting when a few of the opponents could teleport. The girls had never seen Keiji play before and were awed by the experience. Usagi saw Minako trailing away, so she told Mamoru and the rest of the girls to join the game as she followed. 

 

88888888

 

Minako couldn’t explain her sudden bout of melancholy; it wasn’t like her. She left them in the park and wandered aimlessly. They wouldn’t be going to the mall now, so it wouldn’t matter if she went her own way. Then she saw something entirely unexpected. It was like her past had risen out of her distemper and became real, because Mina was willing to swear she saw Saijyo Ace. It wasn’t possible. She’d killed him, hadn’t she? 

 

She couldn’t ignore it. For a moment, Ace had been the person she loved and admired over anyone. Despite his allegiance to the Dark Agency, Minako remembered how Ace had helped her. Oh, it had been part of his plan, she knew, but all the same it left a lasting impression. She followed the figure warily, wondering if Ace had returned like the Shitennou had, thinking he might be an ally. He went into a parking structure nearby, and Minako had to go after him.

 

88888888

 

Usagi saw the whole thing, but like Mina she tended to see the best in people. She slipped in quietly, ducking behind a car to see what happened. She thought there might be other people in the garage too, but she couldn’t tell for sure.

 

In a single heart-stopping moment she recognized the white panel van from the attack on Jadeite. She opened her mouth to scream a warning, but it was too late. A shot rang out, Ace disappearing as Minako fell. Usagi unleashed the cry in her mind and hoped it would alert the others. She needed a place to transform, but a Daimon appeared. In a flash all the entrances were sealed. She looked back at Minako. The woman in red was there again, and she was giving the Daimon a speech regarding how she, Eudial, was superior to Kaolinite, and how this pure heart was sure to be a Talisman. 

 

Usagi sprang out of hiding as the other people she’d heard did the same. “Haruka-san! Michiru-san!” They shifted uncomfortably, but she turned back to Minako. They weren’t important when one of her friends was dying right in front of her. “Don’t touch it!” she cried as Eudial reached for Minako’s crystal. “DON’T! LEAVE IT ALONE!”

 

The woman turned to the Daimon. “Doorknobder, deal with the intruders.”

 

It argued, saying it wasn’t meant for fighting, but Eudial repeated the order until it turned to face Usagi, Haruka, and Michiru. She had to choose: Transform, or risk Minako’s life. She didn’t hesitate. “MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-UP!” She closed with the Daimon first – it was nearby, and ill prepared for fighting or not it was in the way. She was about to destroy it when she heard something unbelievable.

 

“URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

“NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

Everything stopped as Haruka and Michiru transformed. Sailor Moon came to her senses first and knocked the Daimon away, sprinting for Minako as Eudial reached for her heart crystal. Neptune got it first. “It’s not a Talisman!”

 

The Moon Senshi almost collapsed in relief, but she turned back to the battle. “MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!”

 

The Daimon was destroyed, but Eudial was still there. At least the monster’s death had opened the doors, so with any luck the other warriors would join them. Any hope she’d had vanished when Eudial revealed a large weapon and threatened to use it on the still unconscious Minako. She gave a demonstration, and the thing shot flames Sailor Moon suspected would overwhelm Mars’, at least without her Sailor Crystal. After her own attack failed, she, Uranus and Neptune clustered to the side. The Moon Senshi sent a second plea to her allies. 

 

“VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!” In a blaze of gold, Minako summoned her power before facing her attacker. “VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!”

 

The bright strand missed Eudial, but it was deliberate. Instead, the chain’s recoil cut open the tank of the Fire Buster, rendering the device useless. Eudial, disarmed, leapt into her van, nearly running over the arriving Senshi on the way out. Uranus and Neptune exchanged brief looks before turning to leave, but Sailor Moon couldn’t let them go so easily.

 

“Haruka-san! Michiru-san!” The Outer Senshi stopped at the top of the ramp. “Why can’t we work together? Why didn’t you tell us who you were?”

 

“Your mission is not our mission,” Uranus said.

 

That was the only reply she got as they walked away.

 

88888888

 

_ We won’t have regrets, no matter who we sacrifice… Even if we have to sacrifice the owners of those pure hearts… _

 

Usagi’s dark thoughts were uncomfortable. She preferred sunshine and laughter, but the revelations of the previous days had shaken her. She knew who Uranus and Neptune were, and they couldn’t see eye to eye where the Talismans were concerned. The only bright spot was Chibiusa’s return. The news that she had come to train as a Senshi had been an unpleasant shock, but it paled against how happy her daughter made her.

 

Her thoughts circled back to Haruka and Michiru. She’d liked and trusted them, but it had all been a ruse. Helping her the night she’d been attacked, the way they’d treated Makoto… It stung to realize how badly she’d misjudged them. The phone rang, but she ignored it. If it was important her Senshi would call her communicator. 

 

“Oi, stupid Usagi, phone,” Shingo said, poking his head in. “Someone named Haruka.”

 

88888888

 

She thought about refusing their invitation, especially when they said they only wanted to see her. She could call Kunzite if she needed to, but it was a bad idea to visit people who had so clearly declared themselves her enemies. In the end, she went out of a sense of obligation. They were Senshi too, and on that dreadful night they’d left their human lives behind to save her. She hadn’t forgotten what she owed them. 

 

Usagi went to the building they had chosen and up to the fiftieth floor. The elevator doors opened to a spectacular set of tanks filled with tropical fish, turning the light blue and giving the impression they were underwater. She was sure Ami especially would adore it. “This is amazing!” she declared, trying for lightheartedness. “I didn’t know there was an aquarium in this building! Can I bring my friends sometime?” Silence was the only response. Haruka looked through the glass as if she hadn’t heard. Michiru seemed content to follow her lead. “…Can I?”

 

Haruka closed her eyes, knuckles white as she tightened her grip on the railing. “Don’t show yourself in front of us ever again… Sailor Moon.”

 

“We… are all the same. We’re Sailor Senshi. Can’t we fight together?”

 

Haruka walked over to her. “I won’t let you slow us down with your half-baked play war.” She grabbed the Moon Senshi’s brooch and Usagi automatically went to stop her. The older girl was both taller and stronger though, and after a brief struggle she had the Cosmic Heart Compact in hand as Usagi crashed to the ground. “I’ll hold onto this.”

 

She and Michiru began to walk away as Usagi shot back up. “Wait! Please, don’t go after people’s pure hearts anymore!”

 

“Don’t say that. The next time you show yourself in front of us…  You’ll die!” 

 

They transformed as she stood there, speechless and unsure. She couldn’t change without the brooch, not while the Silver Crystal was so weak, so there was no way to stop them from doing whatever was so important that they needed to keep her from interfering. 

 

“We are searching for the Talismans sealed inside pure hearts,” Uranus said. “The Holy Grail will not appear unless we collect all three Talismans in one place.”

 

Hearing the phrase ‘Holy Grail’ stunned Usagi into silence. She knew what that was. And if the Talismans led to the Grail… Realization crashed through her. Usagi knew whose pure hearts contained those sacred items, and she knew what that meant.

 

“Silence… A time of destruction is approaching this world right now. The only one who can save us is the Messiah, the one who can wield the Grail,” Neptune added.

 

“It has nothing to do with you.” A door opened behind them, leading to the roof and a helicopter there. The two Senshi headed toward it.

 

Usagi struggled to be heard over the wind. “Haruka-san! Michiru-san!” They ignored her and flew away. But she had the answers! They’d refused to listen to her, though, and they’d left before she could tell them.

 

“Will you rescue them? They have headed off to the place where their destined battle will begin… But today, even those two are in danger.”

 

Usagi knew that voice. “Pluto! They’re in trouble?”

 

“Will you save them? But you might be risking even more, as you cannot transform…”

 

“Please! If you know where I should go, tell me!”

 

Meiou Setsuna met her eyes. “They are heading to the Marine Cathedral. Will you be able to stop them like this, Sailor Moon, when you are powerless and alone?”   
  


Her answer was to reach out with her mind and desperately press against Kunzite’s.  _ Kunzite, I need you! _

 

_ I cannot come this instant, but I can slip away in ten minutes. Where are you? _

 

She was ready to panic after what she just realized, so his unassuming, unflinching calm was  reassuring. She rattled off the address.  _ I need you to send me to the Marine Cathedral as quickly as you can. Then bring the others. Can you do that? _

 

_ Of course. _

 

88888888

 

“We’ll finally get a Talisman,” Uranus said as they looked up at the cathedral. Eudial had summoned them to the construction site, claiming she’d found a carrier. There was a comment about working together that was most certainly a blatant lie, but since she knew who they were they had no choice but to go. 

 

Neptune reached for her. “You understand… No matter what, we’ll get the Talismans. From here, ignore my danger and move on by yourself if you have to.”

 

“What are you talking about, now of all times?”

 

They entered the deserted hall. It unnerved Neptune, who sensed danger nearby. She was proven right when the walls began to move; they’d walked into a trap. The warriors went back to back. The panels flew, but Uranus and Neptune had trained in more difficult maneuvers. They dodged the attempted blows. Their attacks smashed through, reducing them to rubble.

 

“How’s that?” Uranus asked.

 

She didn’t see the one flying at her back, but Neptune did. She pushed Uranus out of the way only to be caught herself. Before Uranus could react, her partner had vanished. The sound of a pipe organ filled the air, and she heard Eudial laughing. 

 

“Sailor Uranus! Now I have the owner of a Talisman!”

 

“What are you talking about?!”

 

“I fell for it too, but then, not even you’d realized. I’ll tell you. The owner of a Talisman is your precious partner, Sailor Neptune! How do you feel about that? If you want to watch me take it from her, come to the main hall.”

 

Uranus didn’t need to be told twice. She sprinted down the corridor, mind awhirl. Neptune couldn’t be a carrier; there was no way. They’d been forced to leave purity behind to do what was necessary. She reached the hall and threw open the doors. There, in the center of the room, was the strange red panel that had stolen her partner. Neptune was tied to it with a thorny vine, unconscious. 

 

“NEPTUNE!”

 

She didn’t know it was another trap, but she should have. Concern for Neptune’s safety blinded her to everything else. Instead of walls flying at her, they turned and unloaded a barrage of bullets on the unsuspecting warrior. She shrieked in pain.

 

“You fell for it!” The organ playing stopped; it had been a recording. Somehow it seemed unreasonably significant as Uranus laid there. “Idiot, when someone besides me walks across this bridge, they receive divine punishment!”

 

“Divine… punishment…?” 

 

“Don’t worry; I haven’t taken Neptune’s Talisman yet. I must pull the Talisman out of  _ another _ person first.”

 

“Another Talisman?!” Uranus demanded as she propped herself up on her elbows. 

 

Eudial leveled her gun at Uranus’ chest. “I mean  _ you _ ! I’m talking about your heart – the one that was willing to do anything to save the world without fear of soiling her hands!”

 

The blond smirked. “The Talismans are in pure hearts. There’s no way I’d have one.”

 

“You’ll see soon, though with those wounds, the force of this gun will kill you.”

 

A ripping sound was the first warning they got. “URANUS!” Neptune screamed as she tore free and ran at them. She met the same fate as her partner, but she stood up again. “Haruka… I won’t let you die…”

 

“Wait, Neptune, don’t move!”

 

She didn’t listen. Another barrage, longer, tore into her, and her screams shredded Uranus’ heart. Still she got up, whispering her name. Neptune stumbled forward again, but there was no further attack. The mechanism was out of ammunition. Eudial was surprised by the failure of her trap, and Neptune went straight to her. The woman reacted automatically, and a shot rang out. Neptune’s heart tore free as she fell, coalescing into a hand mirror emblazoned with her planetary symbol as the other warrior stared in shock. She didn’t move again.

 

“So this is a Talisman. I’ll take yours next!” Eudial cried. 

 

“We’re the ones the Talismans were sealed in… Is this the punishment we get?” Uranus tried to pray to the Messiah they’d been searching for, but she was in shock. She just felt numb.

 

“Hold it right there!”

 

In the light from the stained glass windows, the first impression Uranus had of the speaker was an angel with wings like a butterfly. It was the image of the savior, and hope rose. 

 

Before she could recover from the surprise of Usagi’s unexpected appearance the petite blonde launched herself into Eudial, knocking her away from the wounded soldier. The gun skidded to the side as their enemy plummeted to the depths below. 

 

88888888

 

“Snap out of it, Michiru-san!” Usagi studied the glowing mirror. “Please, Talisman. Turn back into Michiru-san’s heart crystal.”

 

“Stop it. We’ve found the Talisman; this is the way it should be.”

 

“Impossible! Then, Michiru-san is…”

 

“Unfair, Michiru,” Uranus whispered. “To leave for a world of your own…” She threw Usagi her brooch. “You’re reckless; you knew you couldn’t transform. You don’t learn, do you?”

 

Usagi saw her reach for the gun and lunged. “You can’t!”

 

“There’s another Talisman inside me!”

 

“Even if we don’t have the Talismans, we can save the world!” She wouldn’t tell Uranus what she’d figured out, not when she knew it would end in the older girl’s death. She wouldn’t have another person she loved die for a cause.

 

“It’s strange. When you say it, it really feels like you will. A few minutes ago, for some reason you looked like the Messiah… but I don’t believe in your powers.”

 

“Haruka-san…”

 

The blow came without warning, and Usagi skidded back as Uranus tightened her grip on the gun. “Sailor Moon, please make sure to find the last Talisman too.”

 

“STOP!” The others arrived as she fired, and they all saw the crystal of Uranus’ pure heart become a marvelous silver sword set with blue jewels. “This can’t be,” Usagi whispered. “Haruka-san… Michiru-san… Uranus, what do I do? How do I put the Talismans back?”

 

“Odango Atama… Rather, Sailor Moon… We don’t mind. But… I want you to protect these Talismans… and find the last one…”

 

“Haruka-san!”

 

The older warrior was fading fast. Her breaths were shallow, and she was having trouble focusing. “Legendary Messiah… The Holy Grail… The dreadful Silence… and the coming of ruin… She’s the only one who can stop it… When the Messiah has the Holy Grail, the world will be saved…” Her eyes closed.

 

“NO!!!” Usagi screamed.

 

Zoisite bent to examine her. “She still has a faint pulse.”

 

The princess tried to keep herself from crying, but she knew she couldn’t. “Haruka-san, Michiru-san, why? If you’d only asked me… I would’ve been able to tell you everything. I knew who had the Talismans this whole time…”

 

“How?” Nephrite asked.

 

“The past… I didn’t realize before because they didn’t tell me what they were trying to find.” She managed a teary laugh. “I could’ve stopped this if I had known!”

 

“What was it?” Jadeite pressed.

 

“I remember the Grail now; Mother had it in her chambers. I didn’t think of it because they already had the Talismans then, but they do something else… I can’t remember what.”

 

Tuxedo Kamen pulled her closer. “Usako, calm down. Shh…”

 

“How can we return their pure heart crystals to them?” Jupiter asked. 

 

A pillar of flame erupted between them, the men sheltering the women as much as they could. Kunzite had Chibi Moon as well, keeping her to the side as Eudial dashed through and took the Deep Aqua Mirror and Space Sword. “I have two Talismans now,” she announced.

 

“No!” Usagi cried. She spun through her transformation as fast as she could, refusing to let their enemies take the lives of anyone else, let alone her precious Senshi. “Those Talismans are the pure hearts of Haruka-san and Michiru-san! Give them back!”

 

Eudial leveled her weapon at them. The fire met Sailor Moon head on, sending her flying into the fallen Outer Senshi. A burning ring encircled the group. “How do you like it?” their enemy drawled. “This is the power of the improved Fire Buster II!”

 

“SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!” Mercury shouted. It was no use. The flames surged higher around them, causing another outcry. “My Illusion doesn’t work!”

 

“Eyes to eyes! Fire to fire!” Mars snapped. “BURNING MANDALA!” Her attack netted the same results.

 

“Don’t, Mars, the flames are getting bigger!” Jupiter yelled. 

 

Eudial laughed. “Your attacks cannot extinguish the flames of Fire Buster. You guys will be burned to a crisp!”

 

She turned and ran off, and Kunzite narrowed his eyes. “Sailor Moon, go after her. We’ll combine our energy to stop the fire as you do.”

 

“No.” Her voice was grim. “You don’t have enough power.”

 

“I can try!” Chibi Moon exclaimed. The others studied her skeptically. “I can! Luna-P is made with your future powers, so it should be enough. Luna-P, extinguish!”

 

The cat-ball exploded into a cloud of white smoke and the fire instantly died out. The Senshi and Shitennou ran after Eudial, but Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen paused by the dying warriors. “Uranus, Neptune, wait and see! I promise I’ll take back the Talismans! And I’ll restore your pure hearts!”

 

88888888 

 

She didn’t expect to find the others stuck to the floor once she left Uranus and Neptune, Tuxedo Kamen fighting to keep them alive. “What happened?” she asked as she watched Jadeite do an exceedingly un-graceful belly flop in the gooey substance. 

 

“Sticky liquid,” Mercury reported. “We can’t move!”

 

Kunzite and Zoisite were the only ones loose – they had teleported before the wave hit. “We can get them out, but it will take a few minutes to free everyone. You have to go before Eudial gets away,” Kunzite said. “I will send you across.”

 

She ran as soon as the teleport was complete.  _ I have to save Uranus and Neptune’s pure hearts. I have to get the Talismans back!  _ Eudial was about to escape when Sailor Moon got to her. “You not only trample upon people’s hearts but also try to steal their precious lives! In the name of the Moon, I’ll punish you!”

 

She took out her scepter, but Eudial smirked. “Aren’t you bluffing? I bested your deadly attack before, and now I’m even stronger. There’s a distinct difference in power between us. If you don’t want to die, you’d better leave now!”

 

“Even if I’m blown to bits, I’ll at least take back the Talismans first!” She focused on the weapon. “MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!”

 

“FIRE BUSTER!”

 

The streams of energy and flame met explosively in midair, and Sailor Moon’s attack shattered as Eudial laughed. “See? I told you. Fire Buster II is a big improvement over the original Fire Buster. You’re nothing. Sailor Moon, you’ve been interfering with me for so long. Today, I’ll make you pay.”

 

The sun came out from behind the clouds, and the light pouring through the stained glass windows cast strange shadows around the room. Eudial’s face was all but indistinct through the bright colors. Then it vanished, leaving the chamber dark.

 

“FIRE –!”

 

“Stop!” The combatants froze as another woman stepped into the room. She had long green hair and an air of authority about her. Sailor Moon recognized her at once. 

 

“Who the hell are you?!” Eudial snarled.

 

“Setsuna-san!”

 

“Eudial, I will take back the Talismans you have stolen.”

 

“What?” Eudial cried as the rest of the team rejoined Sailor Moon.

 

She held up her Lip Rod. “PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!”

 

“Puu!” said Chibi Moon.

 

“Nice to see everyone again,” the eldest Senshi said with a nod.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jupiter asked. 

 

“The last Talisman… is with me!” Pluto declared, holding her staff up. The Garnet Orb glittered at its head. It sparkled and detached itself, coming to the Time Guardian’s hand. “I will not give you villains the Talismans!”

 

The gem began to glow red and triggered a reaction in its counterparts. Shining, the mirror and sword flew to the orb as Eudial tried and failed to hold them back. The three items formed a triangle as Pluto’s tiara vanished, her planetary symbol marking her forehead. The other Outer Senshi appeared before their respective Talismans with similar sigils. They were cold and still, but the others knew something was different. Pure heart crystals emerged from the artifacts and returned to their hosts as the Guardian Senshi watched.

 

“The pure hearts…” Jupiter whispered.

 

Mars finished the thought. “They’re going back into them!”

 

“I’m so glad!” Sailor Moon said.

 

The Outers opened their eyes, and Uranus was the first to speak. “The Talismans!”

 

“We don’t need any sacrifices!” Neptune realized. They reached out and took hold of their treasures. White light poured from them, all but blinding the others. When it cleared, a pyramid of energy formed with the Talismans at the base. Something new blossomed at its apex – a chalice of gold with a red base. A crescent moon glimmered on its lid. 

 

Pluto studied it. “Depending on who controls it, it is said to either lead the world to ruin or peace with its unlimited power. This is the Holy Grail!”

 

“The Grail is mine!” Eudial shrieked, drawing her Fire Buster and sending flames at the Outers, stopping them from reaching the sacred artifact. A second blast consumed the area around the other warriors. Thinking her victory assured Eudial sprinted for the Grail, but Sailor Moon was determined as well. She leapt through the fire and rolled before shooting to her feet. 

 

“I won’t let you have it!”

 

“Don’t interrupt!”

 

She attacked the Moon Senshi again. As their enemy turned to the Grail, Sailor Moon struggled to her feet and went after her. Her youth and speed let her close the gap between her and the villainess despite her burns as her Senshi cried out, trapped in the inferno. They leapt for the Grail, but the younger girl managed to get the tiniest bit ahead at the last second and reached the precious object. Her brooch flared. Eudial was thrown back as a wave of energy poured through the building, extinguishing the fires. 

 

“Sailor Moon…” Chibi Moon whispered.

 

She held the Grail over her head as it opened. A fresh burst of power surrounded her. When it cleared, plain old Sailor Moon wasn’t there. She was more. Her uniform had changed – her skirt was white with yellow and blue trim, and her back bow was long and white. There were new barrettes in her hair. For a moment she seemed to have wings. She looked beautiful. 

 

“A new awakening?” Tuxedo Kamen wondered as he joined them. 

 

Eudial wasn’t prepared to admit defeat. “FIRE BUSTER!” The flames shot forward, but as they reached this new Sailor Moon, she only held up a hand. They arced back and sent the witch crashing through the window.

 

“Sailor Moon,” whispered Uranus. 

 

“Is she the Messiah who will save the world from the Silence?” asked Neptune.

 

Pluto remained as inscrutable as ever.

 

Her new transformation faded, and in her normal form Sailor Moon fell to her knees before collapsing. Tuxedo Kamen ran to her side, and the Guardian Senshi hurried to join them. 

 

“Sailor Moon!”

 

Her eyes opened slowly, and she managed a smile. “Mamo-chan… I feel weak…”

 

“Sailor Moon isn’t the Messiah?” Uranus asked. “The real Messiah has unlimited power. With such a small use, Sailor Moon was exhausted.”

 

“Then the real Messiah is somewhere else?” said Neptune. 

 

“It seems we’ve been given a new mission.” They went back to their helicopter. Pluto accompanied them, leaving the others in the empty cathedral.

 

Sailor Moon was beginning to shake. “Kunzite, send me and Mamo-chan… to his apartment,” she ordered.

 

“You should return home,” he cautioned gently.

 

“No… Just do it…”

 

The eldest member of the team studied her for several beats before inclining his head. “If that is your wish. I will return the rest of the team to Hikawa Shrine, then.”

 

She nodded, so he laid a hand over hers and Tuxedo Kamen’s. In a blink, they were in his apartment. She powered down as they arrived, but her trembling only increased. “Mamo-chan!”

 

“What’s wrong?!” he demanded as he followed suit. “Usako?”   
  


“It hurts. It hurts, Mamo-chan!”   
  


He pulled her closer, but he flinched when his hand encountered something wet. Moving her hair aside, his veins seemed to fill with ice. The entire back of her school uniform top was a deep crimson, and more was seeping through. There were even hints of red on her pigtails. 

 

“Usako, what’s happening?” he asked, determined to stay calm.

 

“My wings… They hurt!”   
  


“Wings?” It took a moment to find the relevant memories in Endymion’s consciousness. The Moon Princess was supposed to inherit her wings at the standardized age of eighteen. Serenity had died at sixteen, and Usagi was only fifteen. “Mercury told you that day with so many Daimons made something possible. Is this…?”

 

“I guess…” Her voice trailed off as she cringed in pain. 

 

“We’ll figure it out,” he said, handing her an old shirt. “Get out of your uniform and wear this; I don’t care if it gets bloody. I’ll see what I can do for the pain.”

 

He could hear her complaints as she stepped into the bathroom to change. She left her crumpled uniform on the floor – he told her he would wash it once he’d taken care of her – and rejoined him on his bed, lying on her stomach so he could see her back.

 

“Here we go,” he murmured. “It’s not much, but you’ve got nubs on your shoulder blades. They cut through the skin, which is why you’re bleeding. Give me a moment to get my first aid kit and I’ll clean and bandage it for you. Okay?”

 

Usagi nodded. “Be fast?”

 

“I will.”

 

The wing nubs turned out to be very tender. He had to wash the surrounding blood away first and clean what remained with only the lightest of touches. Several layers of gauze were taped into place over each. Fortunately the bleeding had slowed enough that it didn’t soak through immediately. 

 

“There, all better. Want some pain killers?”

 

“I’m okay. It hurts less now.”

 

He ducked into the bathroom for her uniform. “I’ll put this to soak. Want anything?”

 

She shook her head. “I just need to sleep.”

 

“I’ll call Kunzite and have him make excuses. He won’t ask any questions.”

 

“Okay,” she murmured, already drifting off.

 

Mamoru sighed and went to the kitchen, filling the sink with cold water and dropping the bloody clothes in. Once that was going, he used his mental link with his generals to ask Kunzite for his help. As expected, the leader of the Shitennou agreed without comment. Task done, he sank into a chair in his living room. 

 

He  _ hated _ how useless he was. Usagi was always ahead of him, and there was no way to help. She did everything on her own. Oh, he was proud; anyone could see how far she’d come from the crybaby she’d started out as. He had the honor of being the only one who’d watched her from the very beginning besides Luna. Still, it was frustrating to only be able to pull her away at the last minute, to heal her after she was wounded. He wanted to stand with her, to take the blows so she didn’t have to be the one getting hurt. She carried the burden of the world, and all he could do was hold her hand as she struggled. Half the time he was her burden anyway, either with his own foolishness coming between them or when their enemies used him against her.

 

“I was supposed to save her,” he said. “When did she outgrow me?”

 

“When did I what?”

 

Mamoru spun at the sound of her sleep-roughened voice, taking in the tantalizing sight of the girl he loved standing at his bedroom door in only one of his oversized shirts. “I thought you were trying to sleep,” he said gently, pleased when his voice was steady and calm.

 

She frowned. “I did. It’s been almost three hours.”

 

“Three –?” He hadn’t realized he’d spent so long lost in thought. “I should make supper. You must be hungry.”

 

Usagi nodded. “Mamo-chan, are you okay?”

 

The upperclassman sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I guess I’m wondering when you stopped needing me.”

 

“I’ll always need you. What are you talking about?”

 

“In the beginning you did. You were so afraid, and I was the only one who could help. But look at you, Usako. Look at what you’ve accomplished. What can I do while you’re saving the world? You rescue me now, not the other way around.”

 

She reached for him, and he went to her at once. Usagi wrapped her arms around his waist. “You save me too, Mamo-chan. I couldn’t do this without you. I’m not brave or strong or smart. You’re my courage and my inspiration; I’d be lost without you.”

 

“You’ve never seen yourself the way I do. You didn’t see what you did  today,” he said in a low voice. “You had all the power in the world. You stopped an attack that took down the rest of us without saying a word. You were  _ amazing _ , Usako. How can I compete?”

 

“Don’t. We’re not the same. I need someone to balance me, someone who can do what I can’t. I need you, Mamo-chan, even if it’s only to let me cry when I’m scared. It doesn’t matter because in the end you save me from myself.”

 

“Look at you, all grown up. You’re wiser than you realize.” She blushed, making him laugh. “Let’s see about some food.” He was getting things out of the cupboard when someone knocked. He set the bag of rice to the side with a sigh. “I’ll get it.” He opened the door just a crack, ready to get rid of whoever it was, but stopped. “Motoki-kun.”

 

The blond pushed his way past Mamoru and headed to the living room. “You know how you said your enemies like black stars? Do you know anything about the Marine Cathedral?”

 

“We were there earlier. Why?”

 

“They found a white panel van with a black star on it in the ocean nearby. There was a dead woman with burns inside.”

 

“What happened?” Usagi asked as she stepped out of the kitchen.

 

Motoki froze when he got a look at her. “What have you been up to, Mamoru-kun?”

 

“What are you – Oh. Motoki-kun, you’re being absurd.” He knew his friend loved Usagi like a sister, but he should know he’d never do anything untoward.

 

She glanced between them, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

 

“He’s getting the wrong idea,” the hero answered. “She’s injured, you idiot. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

 

“Injured? Are you okay, Usagi-chan?”

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“Why are you dressed like that?”

 

Usagi finally realized why Motoki was acting so strange. “Oh! My uniform had blood on it, so Mamo-chan let me wear this.”

 

“See? I didn’t do anything wrong. You were saying?”

 

“They fished a van out of the water a few minutes ago after someone reported a break in. The woman inside was dead.”

 

“Dead?” Usagi repeated. “Who is?”

 

“I think he’s telling us something happened to Eudial. What did she look like?”

 

“Red hair, red clothes… I think?”

 

The petite teen nodded. “Probably Eudial. She’s dead? How?”   
  


“They’re not sure yet, but it looks like brake failure.”

 

“Well, at least we know,” Mamoru said. “Time to go, Motoki-kun. I was making dinner and Usako needs to rest.”

 

“You sure you’re okay, Usagi-chan?”

 

“Yeah. Be careful; I don’t know when the enemy will make their next move.”

 

“I will. See you guys tomorrow.”

 

The couple watched him go. Usagi turned to Mamoru as soon as the door closed. “I know Eudial wouldn’t have hesitated to kill us, but I didn’t want this.”

 

“You can’t save everyone, Usako.”

 

She sighed. “I guess not.”

 

88888888

 

It was hard to keep being soothing when Usagi was in pain. Her wings emerged slowly at first, but the further they got, the worse it was. Mamoru held her through the spasms. It was probably one of the last bouts, but she had to cope with the agony and he had to try to help despite how awful it was to see her hurting. 

 

“Almost there,” he murmured against her hair as she grabbed his hand hard enough to leave bruises. His power healed them in seconds. “Just a little more, okay?”

 

“If having a baby is worse, I might reconsider,” she managed to gasp. 

 

“Don’t let Chibiusa hear you say that.”

 

“She’s with the others, right?”

 

He nodded. Kunzite teleported the pair away after battles and watched Chibiusa until Usagi was able to banish her wings. The group was worried, but no one had said anything yet. Mamoru wanted to help, but his knowledge of Lunar physiology was limited to whatever Endymion and Serenity remembered. It wasn’t much. “Maybe we should ask Zane-kun or Ami-san for help,” he suggested, knowing the idea would only be rejected again. 

 

“No,” she grimaced, grip tightening as another centimeter of wing slid free. “Can’t tell.”

 

“They hate it when you keep secrets from them.”

 

“I know.”

 

Super Sailor Moon was more than a match for Daimons, but they had no idea how to put a stop to the attacks. Monsters appeared at random, took a heart and tried to escape. They didn’t seem to have a controller like the first waves had. The one bright spot was simple: Uranus and Neptune, while not allied with the group, were no longer fighting them. Daimons didn’t stand a chance. The negatives were worse. Keiji and Masato had been targeted, leaving only Mamoru and Chibiusa. According to the team psychics, the Silence was close. Usagi, though unstoppable in the midst of battle, was helpless for hours after using the Grail. 

 

“I’m missing something,” she said as she slumped against him. She’d be able to hide her nearly-complete wings in an hour or so. “It’s important. Why can’t I remember?!”

 

Mamoru picked her up, careful not to bump the tender new appendages. “You’ll figure it out when it’s time, so don’t worry about it. You’ll only upset yourself.”

 

He ran a warm bath and left her to it. She didn’t like waterlogged feathers, but it was the only thing that would let her relax after the torment of growing her wings out. Satisfied she’d be okay for a half hour, he went to the living room. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were there waiting.

 

He went for his rose. “What do you want?”

 

“Peace, prince,” Pluto said. “We are not here to do battle.”   
  


Tuxedo Kamen gave her an appraising look. “I’ve trusted you so far, Pluto, and it’ll stay that way unless you give me a reason not to. It’s your partners I’m worried about.”

 

“We want you to keep Sailor Moon out of battle,” Uranus stated.

 

He snorted derisively. “If you knew her at all, even just talked to her for a few minutes, you’d realize you’re wasting your breath. Nothing can make her give up once she’s involved.”

 

“We’re the protectors of the solar system,” Neptune explained. “We’re stronger than the Guardian Senshi to keep intruders away. This is our fight.”

 

“I know what you are, and it doesn’t matter. It became our war when a friend was attacked in front of us. Besides, you need her power to defeat the Daimons.”

 

“She’s not the Messiah. The Death Busters aren’t like your other enemies.”

 

“No enemies are the same, but this is: People we love were targeted. Including you, I might add. You should be thankful that she’s still willing to help after what you put her through.”

 

“We… appreciate… what she did,” said Uranus with some difficulty, “but it doesn’t change the facts. She doesn’t belong in this war, not with her childish ideals.”

 

“Those childish ideals have saved the world before. You’re underestimating her.” Tuxedo Kamen faced Pluto. “You haven’t said much.”

 

“I do not make their decisions. I cannot share what I have seen; you know that.”

 

The hero frowned but nodded. “Well, I listened to what you had to say. You should leave before Usako comes out.”

 

“She’s here?” Neptune asked.

 

“Yes. Would you like to tell her to stay away yourselves? I’m sure she’d be glad to hear how little you understand her.”

 

“We’ll leave,” Uranus decided.

 

He made sure they were gone before he changed back. 

 

88888888

 

Mamoru left a note on the bedside table, letting Usagi know he’d gone to run errands and that he’d told Kunzite to keep an ear out. He got groceries first, since Usagi had worn down his supplies. Hoping to make her feel better, he picked up a few of her favorite sweets. The bags were dropped in the trunk of his sports car before he headed to a school supply shop. 

 

Of course, he’d also left to think. The Outers hadn’t been forthcoming, but the things they didn’t say spoke volumes. Pluto never gave an opinion, and of course she knew things they didn’t. Neptune said little, and as the group’s psychic that made him worry. They tended to clam up when something bad was coming. Mamoru didn’t know Neptune well enough to understand her intentions, but she hadn’t backed up her partner. Uranus bothered him most of all. She let her temper get the better of her and didn’t stop to think. While the same was often true of Usagi, he knew she had good intentions. Uranus saved her once, but he couldn’t trust her to do it again if she thought sacrificing their princess would save the world. 

 

“Mamoru-sama?”

 

He nearly jumped before getting himself under control. “Zane-kun.”

 

“You seem preoccupied. Usagi-sama is well, I hope.”

 

He knew Zane and Ami were particularly suspicious of their recent behavior. They were geniuses, after all. Still, tempted though he was, he knew asking for their help had to be Usagi’s choice. “She’s fine. I’m fine. What brings you here?”

 

Zane held up a stack of notebooks and other supplies. “I offered to pick up a few things for Ami-san. She has cram school.”

 

Mamoru nodded. “Yeah, she mentioned that. The others were glad they wouldn’t have to do more studying for the entrance exams.”

 

“I offered to do the tutoring for her, but she said it was best to give them time off.” The blond studied his prince. “You seem distracted. You are sure nothing is wrong?”

 

“Hm? Yeah, I’m sure. I’m trying not to forget the things I’m looking for.”

 

Zane wasn’t buying it, knowing Endymion had had an eidetic memory and that it had likely carried over to his current incarnation, but he didn’t push. “If you say so.”

 

The older teen sighed as he left with the books and pens he’d needed, trying to massage away a burgeoning headache. Given his mood, it shouldn’t have surprised him to walk into a Daimon. “Of course,” he muttered, shoving his bag into his subspace pocket and giving his link to Zoisite a mental push. Judging by the yelp inside, his guardian felt it. An alarm spread. 

 

The monster growled at him, and Mamoru couldn’t risk transforming. He backpedaled, dodging a blow that would’ve squashed him like a bug if he hadn’t moved. The Daimon was primitive. It had power, obviously, but no intelligence. Its personality, such as it was, consisted of distemper and tenacity. It reached for him again, and Mamoru had to drop to the ground so it couldn’t grab him. 

 

“That is a giant yellow sock monkey,” Zoisite said as he appeared. 

 

“Wow, I couldn’t tell. You going to help?” Mamoru snapped as he plastered himself to the wall. Zoisite tried to distract it, but the Daimon swatted him away and went after Mamoru again. It took some complicated maneuvers to get out of its range. Fortunately the thing had no concept of agility. “I would get a stupid one.”

 

“Where is Sailor Moon?” Zoisite demanded.

 

“My place,” he answered through gritted teeth. “Get her, but for Elysion’s sake, not a word about what you find.” The general looked baffled, but he obeyed as his prince was seized by the scruff of his neck and hauled up to the Daimon’s face. “You’re one ugly monkey. Just letting you know,” he told it when it didn’t respond to the punch the hero landed in its eye. It answered by shaking him like a rag doll until he was afraid his neck would snap. It then proceeded to get  _ way _ too up close and personal.

 

“Is it kissing him?! Ew,” Sailor Moon said as she and Zoisite appeared. “I know I should be worried, but  _ ew _ .”

 

“Ah, would you mind, Sailor Moon? It has stolen his heart, after all,” Zoisite prodded. 

 

“Right.” She lifted the Grail and allowed a fragment of its power to flow into her before hurriedly snapping it shut. She hadn’t learned much about the chalice’s magic, but it was clear the thing lacked any restraint if she didn’t force some. She was Super Sailor Moon when the monster dropped Mamoru’s still body. “Hey, you! Bigfoot!”

 

Zoisite groaned. “Bigfoot?!”

 

“You’re not allowed to steal someone’s heart like that, you ill-mannered ape! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!” It swallowed before growling again. “RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!” The monster reverted to a sock monkey, and Mamoru’s heart crystal flew back to his body as she shed her Super form. 

 

His eyes snapped open in a hurry. “Sailor Moon! Zoisite, get us back to my place. Now!”

 

Still lost, Zoisite complied, and they’d just reached Mamoru’s living room when the newly civilian Usagi collapsed in his arms. “Usagi-sama!” the blond cried.

 

“Get hot water and towels,” Mamoru ordered. 

 

Zoisite tried to understand what was going on. He’d seen the glossy white feathered wings on Usagi’s back when he’d gone for her, but there had been nothing to explain her collapse or Mamoru’s panic. When he returned, Usagi was on her stomach on Mamoru’s bed, wings exposed. And he saw the blood.

 

“Dear gods,” he whispered. “What is happening to her?”

 

“Turns out growing her wings is a painful process,” Mamoru answered, eyes grim. “This is the first time she’s passed out, though. Soak one of the towels and give it to me, then get one for yourself. We need to get the blood off so we can see what we’re dealing with, but after that we just have to wait it out. Be careful; they’re really sensitive.”

 

For ten minutes, they didn’t say anything as they washed away the streams of blood on her feathers and back. Zoisite, despite his training, was at as much a loss as his prince. He didn’t know anything about the Lunar royalty’s wings. Usagi came to with a shriek of pain as they managed to stop the bleeding. She clutched at Mamoru spasmodically. 

 

“Shh,” he hummed. “It’s okay, Usako. One last go and they’ll be clear. You’re being so brave, sweetheart. Relax and ignore it. You’re almost there.”

 

“Mamo-chan, it hurts!”

 

“I know it does, but you have to relax or it’ll be worse. Focus, okay? It’s almost over. This one is going a lot faster. Zoisite, can’t you do anything?!”

 

The petite teen turned her head enough to see him. “Zoisite?”

 

“I can try.” He held his hands over her back and a dim blue nimbus surrounded them. “Breathe deeply, Usagi-sama. Slow. There you go. Watch Mamoru-sama. Keep breathing.”

 

They both sighed in relief as she fell asleep. “What did you do?” Mamoru asked. “I tried everything I could think of, but nothing made a difference.”

 

“It was not for the pain. I induced sleep. More, I had to tap into what little of Mercury’s power I still have to do so, and that was difficult without our bond facilitating matters.”

 

“It can’t be helped. That was a bad one.” He winced and rubbed his ribs. “I didn’t realize having my heart crystal stolen would hurt so much.”

 

“I imagine it was much less painful than what Usagi-sama or I encountered. Is this why you have been vanishing after every battle?”

 

Mamoru sighed. “Yeah. It’s been like this since she got the Grail. I think today is the last round, though. It should be done once she wakes up.”

 

It seemed true. Her wings were flexing and expanding outward with only a little blood. Usagi whimpered in her sleep. The two young men sat down to watch, talking a bit before lapsing into silence again. Zoisite still found it difficult to really be one of them. 

 

A silver sheen sparkled across Usagi’s skin as the wings completed their growth and were suddenly clean, and the light was replaced with the gown of the princess. The golden moon glowed on her forehead. 

 

“It’s finished,” Mamoru whispered, relieved. “Thank Gaia.”

 

Zoisite checked for fever before taking her wrist to measure her pulse. “She seems to be in perfect health now.”

 

She stirred, causing the general to withdraw in a hurry. “Mamo-chan?”

 

“I’m here. Are you feeling all right?”

 

Serenity nodded, brows drawn together in bemusement. She didn’t notice Zoisite at all. “Fine, but something seems… different.”

 

“Your wings.” He ran a hand down the right one and she shivered. “They’re done. You’ve come into your own, Serenity.”

 

“Serenity? I… When did I change?” A moment later she was just Usagi, but the moon and wings remained. “What’s going on?”

 

“It will take a few hours before you will be able to hide the wings,” Zoisite said quietly, “or so I would guess. Are you still in pain?”

 

She glanced at him. “No, none.”

 

“Good. I will leave you two alone, then.”

 

He disappeared, and she shifted restlessly as the neckline of Mamoru’s oversized shirt chafed the tender point where feathers met flesh. 

 

“You’re uncomfortable,” he realized. “I don’t have anything that will work better.”

 

“If you check the clothes I left in your closet over the summer, there should be a couple of halter tops. I can wear one of those if you’ll find it and a pair of pants or something.”

 

He fished out a white top and a pair of khaki pants. She changed in the bathroom as he waited, anxious to be sure she was all right. When she came back, she seemed to be at war with her long pigtails. 

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, confused.

 

“It keeps getting tangled in my wings!” she moaned. “The only thing that’ll keep it out of the way is a braid, but I can’t do it behind my back! Not with these in the way!”

 

Mamoru could feel laughter lurking beneath the surface and waiting for a chance to spring. He swallowed. “Well, sit down and I’ll do it for you, okay?”

 

She did, muttering as she attempted to separate the blonde strands from her feathers. She was also having a hard time keeping her wings still, since one or both would flex randomly. He sat down and placed a hand on each until they stilled. 

 

“Thanks,” she said.

 

“No problem.” He took her brush and set to work. The braid was a bit sloppy when it was done, but at least it wasn’t causing any more trouble. “There we go.”

 

Usagi smiled, but she looked a little insecure. “This isn’t too weird, right? I mean, I have wings. I must look pretty silly.”

 

“Silly?” Mamoru repeated. “You look amazing. Just like an angel.”

 

“Angels probably don’t have to fight with their hair.”

 

He agreed but decided not to say so. “I’m sure your mother had the same problem when it happened to her. Still, you look beautiful. It’s not like I would lie to you, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

88888888

 

“Planetarium?” Usagi repeated as she helped Mamoru set the table for dinner.

 

Chibiusa nodded. “I want to go with my friend tomorrow, so can I have money for the tickets? Hotaru-chan and I haven’t been able to spend much time together, and I like her a lot!”

 

“Hotaru?” Usagi asked. “Who is she?”

 

“We met in the park. I lost my hat, but she gave it back. She’s really nice, but she’s shy, so I thought she might like something like this.”

 

“It’s all right with me,” Mamoru decided. “Usako?”

 

The blonde nodded. “It’s fine. Just make sure you’re home for dinner.”

 

“Okay!”

 

88888888

 

It had become a tradition for the moon girls to spend their afternoons with Mamoru, despite Ami’s insistence that Usagi should be studying for entrance exams. The other teen was forced to swear she’d rejoin the others when they stopped the Death Busters, but until then she could study with her boyfriend as Chibiusa did homework at the table. 

 

“Something is out there,” she murmured, drifting to the balcony after Chibiusa left to meet her friend. “Something strong… And strange…”

 

“Usako?”

 

“And old…” She turned to him, and he froze when he saw the blankness in her eyes and the crescent on her skin. “An ancient power is awakening, Endymion-sama. Are you ready?”

 

“For anything, if she’s with me. Serenity, why are you here?”

 

“Something strange,” the princess repeated. “Strong and old. There are clues, my prince, if only you or she can recall. Remember, the Grail has more than one purpose. Go to our daughter for answers. Time is running short; the Silence grows closer by the moment. Do you wish for the destruction of your world?”

 

“Of course not. You know that.”

 

She inclined her head in a regal gesture Usagi would never have used. “I do. I have one question: If the choice is to save us or your world, what will you decide?”

 

“I can’t lose either. It would destroy me.”

 

“Then you had best pray she can find the power before the end.” Usagi bowed back with a sigh, Mamoru lunging to catch her. Her eyes remained closed for a few agonizing beats before he could wake her. “Mamo-chan?” she whispered as she finally came to.

 

“What happened?” he demanded. “I thought you and Serenity had merged already. I thought she was sleeping with the Silver Crystal.”

 

“Serenity?” Usagi repeated. “What do you mean?” He relayed the conversation as calmly as he could. Judging by his girlfriend’s expression when he was done, she was just as shaken as he was. “We need to find Chibiusa. Which planetarium was she going to?”

 

He rummaged around until he found a flyer. “Here. The show’s started by now.”

 

“It doesn’t matter; we have to hurry. She said time was running out?”

 

“Definitely. Do you think we should contact the Outers?”

 

“They made it clear how they feel about me.” It was the darkest look he’d seen on her face in a long time. “We’ll manage. She’s our daughter, Mamo-chan. We have to keep her safe.”

 

He nodded as they left the apartment at a dead run, Usagi paging the other girls on the communicator as he summoned his Shitennou.   
  


88888888

 

“This is eerie,” Usagi whispered as they slipped in. 

 

Mamoru glanced around. “There’s something here. Can you feel it?”

 

The blonde nodded. “It’s weird. I can sense more than one power. Chibiusa’s, of course, but there might be a Daimon and something else…”

 

“Something else?”

 

“I can’t put my finger on it,” she said in mounting frustration. “It’s like us, but not. It’s like a Daimon, but not. I need Rei-chan. Her spiritual senses are stronger; she’d be able to tell.”

 

“They said they’d be here soon, but we were the closest.”

 

She froze. “Mamo-chan, look.” Silhouetted in the other door were three familiar figures. One turned and met their eyes, gesturing to the hall. Usagi nodded to indicate she’d noticed. “Stay here and watch Chibiusa.”

 

Setsuna met her by one of the exhibits. “Usagi-chan.”

 

She studied the older woman. “Setsuna-san. What’s going on?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing. What brings you here?”   
  


“We had a warning,” Usagi said grimly. “Serenity noticed something I haven’t.” She debated momentarily, then sighed and laid out everything she knew. She could trust Setsuna; if nothing else, the Time Guardian would never let someone hurt Chibiusa. 

 

“She told him the Silence is getting closer?”

 

“Much closer. She won’t answer me.” Usagi shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. What am I missing?! Something is going on, and there’s a power in there I don’t understand. It’s like a combination of Senshi and Daimon. You have to tell me what’s wrong!”

 

Setsuna glanced around before ushering her into a more secluded corner. “Very well. What do you know of Small Lady’s friend?”

 

“I didn’t even know she existed until yesterday. All Chibiusa told us was that her name is Hotaru and that she’s shy. Why?”

 

“Tomoe Hotaru is a student at Infinity Academy, as well as the daughter of the owner. All the possessed humans were students there; Haruka and Michiru saw it happen. The principal was responsible for what happened. He is a Death Buster.”

 

“What does that mean for Hotaru?” Usagi demanded. 

 

“There are two Messiahs,” Setsuna explained quickly. “One for good, the one who can save the world. The other will usher in the Silence. Who can destroy the world?”

 

It took a minute to register despite the clues she’d given. After all, she’d been otherwise occupied since their last encounter, but the pieces clicked. The Grail, the end of the world… “Sailor Saturn,” she breathed.

 

“Sailor Saturn,” the older woman repeated. “The resonance of the Talismans leads to her revival. Uranus and Neptune do not yet remember, but they will soon. Tomoe Hotaru is Sailor Saturn, and her awakening began when we summoned the Grail.”

 

“It’s impossible,” Usagi argued. “She would never work for our enemies. She’s a Senshi too, and she won’t act unless it’s time. It isn’t, is it?”

 

“It will be soon, barring a miracle, and who knows what they might have done to her over the years to ensure her cooperation?”

 

The sound of screams drew their attention. “Daimon!” Setsuna hissed.

 

“Chibiusa-chan!” Usagi cried. “MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE-UP!” Sailor Moon tore back into the planetarium, leaving Setsuna behind. The monster had the announcer by the throat and was swallowing his pure heart as she ran in. A blur of black and crimson told her Tuxedo Kamen was nearby. “CRISIS, MAKE-UP!” Safe from the ravaging pain of her wings, she could channel the Grail’s power with impunity, though she would only use it as long as was strictly necessary. Its unrestrained nature frightened her. 

 

The monster recoiled from Super Sailor Moon, though it hadn’t been afraid of her lesser form. “Leave me be!” it squawked. 

 

For a moment, Sailor Moon thought it wouldn’t do anything. It proved her wrong when it shot star beams from its hat, sending her ducking for cover. Tuxedo Kamen lobbed a rose into U-Chouten’s hat, stopping the attack. The Daimon only discarded the accessory and began firing beams in multiple directions. There was a scream in the stands as one swept past the vulnerable Chibiusa and struck her friend, but the monster froze a moment later as the girl began to glow with a sinister aura. A sigil graced her forehead. 

 

“Saturn,” Sailor Moon whispered. “RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!”

 

The Daimon shattered, but there was another shriek behind her. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were approaching Hotaru, attacks building as Chibiusa cried out for them to stop. The Moon Senshi threw herself in the way without hesitating. The children were knocked aside as she took the blow herself, the impact throwing off her secondary transformation. 

 

“What are you doing?!” Jupiter shouted as the others ran in. “They’re just kids!”   
  


“She’s Sailor Saturn,” Uranus said flatly. “We have to kill her before she awakens. If we don’t, she’ll destroy the world.” 

 

“What has that little girl ever done to you?!” Mars demanded, fire pooling in her hands. 

 

“Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan!” Chibiusa wept, shaking her friend’s shoulder.

 

The girl hadn’t moved since Sailor Moon pushed her aside, and the blonde slowly got to her feet to join them. Carefully, she brushed Hotaru’s dark bangs to the side to study her face. “She’ll be okay,” she told Chibiusa. “She’s just unconscious.”

 

“There has to be another way,” Mercury said quietly even as water rose around her. 

 

“This is why we can’t be on the same side,” Uranus responded, tone icy. “You’re afraid to make tough calls. What’s one life for many?”

 

“A decision you have no right to make,” Sailor Moon answered, stepping between the Outers and their intended victim. “She’s mine too, and I won’t let you hurt her.”

 

“Sailor Moon!” Chibiusa shouted.

 

She pivoted as Hotaru vanished from Chibiusa’s arms without a trace. Slowed by the injuries the Outers’ attack left behind, Sailor Moon couldn’t stop Chibiusa from transforming and running out to look for her. Tuxedo Kamen held onto his girlfriend as she tried to get loose.

 

“Sailor Moon, stop! Let us make sure you’re all right!”   
  


“Chibiusa-chan!” she cried, fighting his hold. “She’s in danger! Chibiusa!”   
  


Venus looked at Kunzite, who had just arrived. “Can you find her?”   
  


“I can try, but without a specific locale in which to focus my search I do not think the chances of success will be very high. She is moving quickly and our connection is tenuous.”

 

“Mercury can locate her on her computer,” Zoisite offered. He’d joined them just after Hotaru’s disappearance, but the confusion had kept him from following the young princess immediately. Teleportation wore him down more than it did Kunzite and he’d only been able to search for a few minutes before he was forced to return.

 

“She’s heading for Infinity Academy,” Mercury reported as her fingers danced over the miniature keyboard, occasionally manipulating her visor as well.   
  


“That can’t be good.” Nephrite strode in. “There’s something going on out there, and I guarantee it’s bad.” Mercury’s computer buzzed, one call after another coming through on the hotline. They all listed the Delta as the source of the commotion, but none explained precisely what was happening. 

 

Jadeite ran into view a moment later, panting. “What’d I miss?”

 

“Trouble at Infinity, and the kiddo is headed right to it,” Nephrite answered. 

 

“Kunzite, find her and bring her back,” Tuxedo Kamen ordered. The general vanished “The rest of us have to go by foot. How far is it?”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Sailor Moon said as she slipped free. “Let’s go. Chibi Moon is in trouble, and I can’t stay here. Uranus and the others already followed her, and they’ll kill Saturn. We have to do something. Whatever it takes.”

 

“If anything happened to you…”

 

“Better me than innocent people. I won’t lose someone again. I can’t take it.”

 

She bolted out the door, forcing the others to do the same.

 

88888888

 

Chibi Moon was ready to cry as she picked her way through the streets to Infinity. Hotaru was the only friend she’d made in the twentieth century, and she wasn’t willing to give her up no matter what everyone else said. She was still a Senshi though, and she was wary when she sensed someone behind her. She froze as soon as she saw who it was. 

 

“Hotaru-chan!” The older girl was shaking like crazy. Chibi Moon took a few steps toward her until she saw the symbol of Saturn. Everyone knew how dangerous she was.

 

“Help me…”

 

“Hotaru-chan?” Chibi Moon got closer. “Can you hear me? I’m right here. I’ll help you if you tell me what you need.”   
  


The youngest warrior was just within arm’s reach when the dark aura sprang into being again. “I need your power!”

 

Chibi Moon didn’t expect her to lunge, didn’t expect her Prism Heart Compact to be torn away. She wasn’t prepared for her collapse. She had never been forced out of her Senshi form before, and she hadn’t realized how it felt to die. 

 

Kunzite was too late to stop it. He arrived as the travesty occurred, seconds after he might have been able to help. Now he was the only witness as the evil in the girl grew.

 

She wasn’t Tomoe Hotaru anymore; she wasn’t even Sailor Saturn, though that feared form would have been preferable. Her black hair unwound to great lengths and she became an adult. At the changes’ completion, she was as tall as Kunzite himself. 

 

“A human body is so confining,” the woman said. “Still, it will do for a time.” She threw back her head. “Pharaoh 90, I have awakened! Soon you shall as well!”   
  


The general crouched over the child, murmuring soft words as his hands danced above her face. The strange woman reached for the little girl’s unmoving form, but Kunzite immediately set himself between them. “Touch her and I will kill you.”   
  


The woman laughed. “You, harm me? I am far greater than you, pathetic human! I am Mistress 9! You can do nothing!”

 

The Shitennou drew his swords. “You inhabit a mortal form and so are prey to mortal weakness. You will find I can indeed do you harm. Hand over the brooch and release the girl. I have no wish to do battle while my charge is dying.”

 

The only response he received was a cruel chuckle as Mistress 9 disappeared.

 

“Saturn can teleport,” Sailor Moon said behind him, voice unsteady but clear. “Mistress 9 is using her powers. She’s using Saturn for her own purposes.”

 

He turned his head to see the street empty. “You are alone.”

 

“Zoisite brought me before rejoining the others. Chibiusa-chan, is she…?”

 

“She is not dead.” He looked away at the relief on her face. “She will be soon.”

 

“No,” she choked. “Why? How? Kunzite, what happened to her?”   
  


“Her brooch was taken, the Silver Crystal with it. It was very sudden. The crystal did not have time to escape.”

 

“Oh, Selene, no.”

 

She slipped to her knees by her daughter. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and fell on Chibiusa’s. Kunzite allowed her that moment of grief before speaking. “We must return to the team. My men will add their power to the suspension spell I cast to give her as long as possible. There is still hope, Sailor Moon. If you can retrieve the Prism Heart Compact, she will survive.”

 

“Kunzite,  _ she’s not breathing _ . What do I do?!”

 

He met her gaze for a tense moment, then knelt and pulled her into a gentle embrace. She froze but quickly broke down, tears coming hard and fast as he held her. 

 

Tuxedo Kamen was the first to reach them, and his composure was rattled by the scene he encountered. His child was lying deathly still on the pavement as his girlfriend cried in his guardian’s arms. It wasn’t hard to realize what happened. “Sailor Moon… Chibiusa-chan is…?”

 

The blonde could only shake her head as she continued to weep. The general stood and passed her to her protector before turning to Chibiusa’s unmoving body. “Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite… Cast the stasis spell. We need as much time as we can give her.”

 

Jadeite was the first to move, laying his gloved hands on Chibiusa’s frozen ones. A dim light spread over her as he withdrew. Nephrite slowly did the same, and Zoisite followed with a grim look in his expressive eyes. 

 

“How long does she have?” Mercury asked, swallowing hard. “Until she… goes?”

 

Zoisite studied Chibiusa, fingers hovering over her colorless cheeks, her unbeating heart. “Hours. Till dawn at best.”

 

“What happened?” Jupiter demanded. 

 

“There is a fell creature inhabiting Lady Saturn’s body,” Kunzite said. “She stole Sailor Chibi Moon’s brooch. The Silver Crystal was within.”

 

“And we can’t live without our crystals,” Venus realized.

 

“What about part?” Everyone swung around to face Sailor Moon, though her face was still pressed into Tuxedo Kamen’s jacket. His was buried in her hair. 

 

“Part?” Mars repeated. “What do you mean?”

 

“How long could I give her if she had my Silver Crystal?”

 

Zoisite flinched. “Sailor Moon, you would not survive without your crystal any more than she can without hers.”   
  


“I was separated from it before and lived, but I don’t mean the whole thing. Just part. How much time would it give her?”

 

“You can’t be serious,” Tuxedo Kamen choked. “I could lose both of you.”

 

“I’d survive. I wouldn’t have my full powers, but I’d be able to fight. Zoisite, how much time would it give her?”

 

“You could sustain her until the moon sets.”

 

Sailor Moon nodded and slid out of her boyfriend’s arms. “Then I’ll do it.” The crystal came at her call. It was flower shaped – the form it had taken before it shattered to save the ones she loved. A single petal flew to Chibiusa, disappearing in a silver shimmer as it touched her. 

 

“Did it work?” Nephrite asked.

 

The youngest Shitennou nodded. “Till moonset.”

 

“I’ll save her.” Sailor Moon turned to face the academy visible only a few blocks away. “Even if I die trying.”

 

88888888

 

Pluto saw what happened through her deep-set ties with the youngest Senshi and relayed the news to Uranus and Neptune. The blonde led them to her helicopter and got it airborne. “Once we’re on the roof, only worry about yourself and the mission. Destroy any Death Busters who cross your path,” she said as Neptune whispered her name. “We’re running out of time.”

 

Pluto chose not to respond, ancient gaze on the academy below. She was the first to see the imminent danger. “They have marshaled defenses against us,” the oldest of them said.

 

Uranus cursed and banked a hard turn. “What?”

 

Neptune studied the rising walls of a dome. “A force field. If we don’t get through now, we might not be able to.”

 

That was enough for the impatient Senshi. She flew through the remaining gap, but it contracted and was no longer large enough for the vehicle to pass. The tail end of the craft ignited, disabling the propellers and promising a horrific impact. Even Senshi strength was unlikely to be enough to survive, and they wouldn’t be able to get out in time to avoid it. In the next breath, Uranus and Neptune were on the academy roof as the helicopter exploded overhead. 

 

88888888

 

Sailor Moon knew no one but Mars and Nephrite felt the reverberations the moment Pluto uttered her greatest power. The elder warrior must have had her reasons, and she was so grief-stricken that the only response she could manage was a prayer. Despite her trembling and the silent tears continuing to course down her cheeks, she turned to the others. 

 

“Send Chibiusa to our clearing,” she ordered. “We have to go to Infinity Academy.”

 

“Pluto is…” Mars whispered. 

 

“Pluto is dead.” Her innermost self hated the cold way she spoke, but she couldn’t deal with it until everything was over. “She used a forbidden power and it took her life. If we can’t stop them, she died for nothing. She and Chibiusa… And any other casualties.”

 

“Pluto is dead?” Venus asked, horrified. “Oh, Aphrodite. She stopped time.”

 

Mercury’s hands shook, but her voice was firm. “We have to end this.”

 

The Moon Senshi faced Kunzite. “You’ve put protections on our clearing. Will it be enough to keep her safe until…”

 

“Between the wards and the stasis spell, I would be surprised if anything short of the end of the world itself can harm her until time runs out.”

 

“Get her there. We’re wasting her chance.”

 

The general nodded, and Chibiusa vanished from his arms. “She is in the clearing. Would you like me to send you ahead?”

 

She shook her head. “Get everyone else to the academy. I’ll go on my own. I lied; Zoisite didn’t bring me here. I flew.” 

 

“Your wings are premature?” he asked, understanding her meaning.

 

She furiously wiped at the tears, fighting for self-control. “Yes. I’m going after them. Bring the others, and protect Mamo-chan for me. I can’t lose him too.”

 

“With my dying breath.”

 

The Senshi couldn’t find any words to express their shock as her massive wings unfurled behind her, and the Shitennou were rendered speechless as well. Only Zoisite and Tuxedo Kamen were unsurprised.

 

“May the gods protect you,” the younger man said quietly.

 

“And you. All of you.” She looked at Tuxedo Kamen. “I’m sorry.” Without letting him respond, she leapt into the air and was out of sight in a moment, leaving them to find their own way to the school.

 

“Why did she say she was sorry?” Jadeite asked worriedly.

 

His master’s eyes were hard. “She’ll sacrifice herself if it means saving Chibiusa.”

 

“If she’s gone, Chibiusa-chan will never be born,” Nephrite said. 

 

“That never stopped her before. Hurry; I can’t leave her alone like this.”

 

“Where are Uranus and Neptune?” Mars demanded. 

 

“Pluto was with them,” Mercury responded. “She wouldn’t stop time for her own sake, so she must have done it to save them. They should be at the school by now.”

 

They ran hard, making their way through eerily empty streets until they reached the edge of the campus. Once there, they skidded to a stop. Unformed Daimons emerged from the ground, spreading further and further. No one would be able to reach the building unopposed.

 

“How did Sailor Moon get in?” Venus wondered as she mercilessly impaled one that had been getting too close with her sword. The only advantage they had was how weak the Daimons were without a host object. While the Senshi had been all but helpless against them before, these lacked other Daimons’ powers and protections. 

 

Tuxedo Kamen took in the situation and made a snap decision. “Kunzite, send me after Sailor Moon. You can get me through the barrier, right?”

 

“It would cut you off from us. You must stay where we can protect you as she asked.”

 

“I’m not going to leave her to die again. Send me or I’ll find my own way in.”

 

The leader of the Shitennou sighed. “There is no reasoning with either of you. Very well, but remember to call for backup if you are in danger. I will come the instant I can.”

 

“No, keep the Daimons from spreading. I’ll go after her on my own.”

 

“Endymion-sama…”

 

Tuxedo Kamen’s eyes were desperate behind the mask. “The Senshi will need your power. Don’t worry about me.”

 

“She charged me with your safety.”

 

“And I’m charged with hers. Kunzite, I don’t want to make it an order.”

 

He took a moment to consider his prince. “Very well.” Tuxedo Kamen disappeared as the eight remaining warriors began to plan a defense. 

 

88888888

 

Uranus and Neptune spared a few seconds after Pluto’s sacrifice, but it was all they could afford. The Silence was almost upon them. The blonde blew open the roof door and entered the school with her partner behind her, but all they found were empty corridors. They stopped short when they recognized a figure approaching them. 

 

“Professor Tomoe,” Neptune realized. 

 

“I had never thought my enemy might be among my own students,” Tomoe Souichi said. It was unsettling to hear his soft, deceptively kind voice, knowing he was a monster. “It was lax of me, of course. You acted very suspiciously in hindsight, Tenou Haruka, Kaiou Michiru.”

 

“Spare us your prattle,” Uranus snapped. “We have bigger issues at hand.”

 

Neither of them was surprised when his form mutated to a Daimon’s. They had suspected for some time that was no humanity left in the academy’s owner. It was questionable if there had been any to begin with.

 

88888888

 

_ He’d sworn they would regret forcing him out of the hallowed halls of academia. He’d make them acknowledge his genius. How dare they turn him away when his ideas were the best they’d ever seen?! Morals, he was told. He was interfering with things not meant to be tampered with. Human beings weren’t test subjects. Genetic experimentation was too dangerous. _

 

_ He was barely aware of his wife and daughter being in the laboratory. Yes, a lab, despite his enemies’ efforts. He had built the academy and research facilities himself, filling them with the best of everything. His wife was saying something about him needing to spend time with their child, but he didn’t hear her. He was close, SO close to finding the key. He would create a superior human being, and the world would grovel at his feet.  _

 

_ If he’d known it was storming, he might have been more cautious. He might have stopped working and spent the evening at home. He didn’t know, though, because he never thought of anything but his precious research. When the first lightning bolt hit, all he noticed was a flicker. It was the fire that finally got his attention. Machines were erupting in flames, as were chemicals and papers. The lab had the best safety equipment available, but the power failed in the second strike, this one against the independent generator. Except for the blaze consuming the room, the light was gone.  _

 

_ Only then did his thoughts turn to Keiko and little Hotaru, his wife and daughter. In that moment he was shocked and legitimately hurt to see Keiko unmoving on the ground, the child struggling to get out from under her as the flames crept closer.  _

 

_ She was only eight years old. _

 

_ It was the first time he’d considered Hotaru more than something of potential use. He saw how little and fragile she was, how frightened. She was crying for her mother. More, she had been injured when she and her mother were knocked down, and the flames were leaving severe burns. Keiko was dead, but Hotaru was alive and he wanted to save her.  _

 

_ That was when he heard the voice. It was a strange one. Slithery and slick, it wasn’t truly present. Instead it seemed to speak from a great distance with a power he couldn’t understand. It offered him a choice. He could give up his own life to save his daughter’s. The professor agreed. _

 

_ Something he couldn’t define joined with him and took over, but despite his detachment Professor Tomoe could see what was happening. Another something was put in the little girl, not moving despite her valiant struggle. She looked so broken that her father was afraid for her.  _

 

_ His body lifted hers and carried her out of the building as it collapsed behind them. They went to a secondary lab in the school, where the professor mechanically used a combination of cybernetic and genetic technologies to repair her damaged body.  _

 

_ Once assured the child would survive, the voice spoke again. ‘Our bargain is fulfilled.’ _

 

_ And then there was nothing. _

 

88888888

 

Neptune heard the thoughts and understood there was only the tiniest bit of a human soul left in the monster.

 

“Uranus, he’s still in there somewhere.”

 

The other girl shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, what we have to do won’t change. He’s between us and our goal.”

 

“Uranus –!”

 

“Neptune, we don’t have time! He turned his own child into the Messiah of Silence, and we have to stop Mistress 9 before it’s too late!” Germatoid roared and jumped, knocking Uranus to the ground before she leapt to her feet and hurled one of her attacks at him. It shook off the energy like water. “Find its weakness!” the blonde shouted as she jumped to one side to avoid it. 

 

Neptune retrieved her Deep Aqua Mirror and blasted the Daimon away from her partner. “SUBMARINE REFLECTION!”

 

Uranus raced over. “Well?”

 

“Its eye!” 

 

She pulled out her own Talisman. “SPACE SWORD BLASTER!” The glowing metal sank deeply into the monster’s single eye, and with a shriek it ceased to exist. Professor Tomoe’s human form crumpled to the ground. 

 

“Is he dead?” The two pivoted to find Sailor Moon standing behind them. “Hotaru-chan’s father, did he die?”

 

Neptune ran an appraising eye over him. “…Yes.”

 

The younger Senshi nodded. “I see. She’ll be an orphan now.”

 

“You’re awfully calm,” Uranus observed. 

 

_ Farewell… Papa… _

 

Sailor Moon’s head jerked up. “Hotaru-chan! I heard… But how? I’ve never met her.” She trailed in the direction the voice had come from. “Hotaru-chan? Is it really you?”

 

“Has she gone crazy?” Uranus asked her partner in a low tone.

 

The other warrior shook her head. “There was psychic energy, but nothing I could read. Since Sailor Moon has bonds to all of us, she might have heard something I didn’t.”

 

“Where is she going? Oi!”

 

When Sailor Moon didn’t respond, all they could do was follow her further into the empty school. Neptune could tell they were headed in the right direction as the dark energy grew stronger with each step.

 

88888888

 

“There are too many!” Jupiter cried as she managed to take out three Daimons with a well-placed Pressure. “What do we do?!”

 

Kunzite, hovering overhead and dealing with the air-bound, nodded. “Simply destroying them, even en masse, is not sufficient when there are so many. We must find a way to contain the creatures since we do not have the strength to defeat them all.”

 

“Got anything, Mercury?” Mars shouted, incinerating several. None of the rings of her Mandala missed a target, and it wasn’t due to her amazing aim.

 

The blue-haired warrior glanced at Zoisite, so he was the one who responded. “Form a force field around the area. It should be possible if we combine our powers.”

 

“Can we do that?” Venus asked as she tied up several so one of her sisters could fry them. “We’re not all compatible without Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.”

 

“You can connect with Kunzite-sama. Hopefully that will be enough for the rest of us to link through him.”

 

Mercury frowned but nodded. “It’s worth a shot. Worst case scenario, we’ll go back to fighting them head on.”

 

“So one Senshi a side. I guess the Shitennou stay with Venus?” said Mars.

 

“No, take Jadeite. Go to the east side. Kunzite and I will go south. Mercury, can you take Zoisite north? And that leaves Jupiter and Nephrite on the west.”

 

“Got it,” Nephrite responded as he pivoted to take off an approaching Daimon’s head with a quick twist of his spear. “Let’s go, Jupiter.”

 

“Good luck, Neph, Shocker,” Jadeite said as he and Mars turned in the opposite direction. “Everyone. We’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“You too, Jadeite,” Zoisite said gravely. “Until morning, Kunzite-sama.”

 

The eldest general watched the pair depart with Venus at his side, waiting until he could no longer see them before they turned to their position. 

 

“You’re worried about them.”

 

“Yes. I imagine you feel the same.”

 

“I always do when I send them off to fight. Still, I think you worry as much for us as you do for your men. Have you developed  _ feelings _ , Kunzite?”

 

A raised brow was the only sign her words surprised him. “Really, Venus, that is childish. If I lacked emotion, I would not love you, would I?”

 

She just grinned. “I was only checking.” She knelt and extended her arms, prepared to make contact with her sister Senshi. “Stay with me, Kunzite. I need your strength.”

 

“I will not leave you. I only pray that there is never a day when I must choose between you and Endymion-sama, because it would destroy me to betray him again.” He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back until she was flush against him. Despite the tension of battle, she melted into his embrace. 

 

“I wouldn’t ask you to any more than you’d ask me to betray my princess.”

 

“I know, but it is the choice I would make. I cannot lose you.”

 

She tilted her head back so she could see him. “I love you, Kunzite.” Her power flared as her sisters’ did, and beams of light spread around them.

 

“And I, you. Always.”

 

88888888

 

It hurt Sailor Moon more than she’d expected, through her numbness, to see the woman who had stolen the body of one of her Senshi and the life of her child. Mistress 9 was turned away from them and studying some sort of device. She didn’t react as they entered the room.

 

“Let’s kill her,” Uranus whispered to Neptune. “Before Sailor Moon gets cold feet.”

 

They sprang into action. Uranus had her sword in her hand and leapt at the enemy’s seemingly unguarded back as Neptune triggered her attack. Both met with failure. A strand of Mistress 9’s hair snapped around Uranus’ ankle when she was a meter away and threw her against the wall. A second intercepted Neptune’s Deep Submerge and deflected it back. The ocean Senshi barely dodged. Sailor Moon was out of range and made no move to join the assault.

 

“Hotaru-chan,” she said quietly. “Hotaru-chan.”

 

“Fight her!” Uranus shrieked as she got to her feet. “Stop her!”

 

“Hotaru-chan, can you hear me? I need you to wake up.”

 

Mistress 9 finally turned. “She won’t answer, foolish girl. She’s dead.”

 

Sailor Moon shook her head. “I heard her when Uranus and Neptune had to kill her father. She said good-bye. She’s still in there somewhere. Give me Chibiusa-chan’s brooch, Hotaru-chan. She’ll die without it.”

 

The villainess held it up. “This thing? She can have it back once I’ve drained its power. Its energy will bring Pharaoh 90 fully into this world, and the Silence will begin.” Sailor Moon maintained her beseeching gaze as Uranus and Neptune shifted uncertainly. “You defeated Germatoid, but he was a lesser minion for the greatest power. And I am his most trusted servant! What chance do you have, soldiers who found it difficult to match even him?!” She initiated the next strike, lashing out at the unresponsive Sailor Moon. The dark energy hurled her against the Outer Senshi, and all three toppled to the ground. 

 

Sailor Moon struggled to extract herself from the tangle. “Hotaru-chan, this isn’t you! You’re a good person with so much power. Fight for your life! Don’t let her take over!”

 

“I already have.” Another lock of dark hair yanked her free and wrapped itself around her neck, holding her up as she struggled to breathe. Uranus and Neptune tried to stop her, but soon they were in a similar predicament. A well of power filled Sailor Moon. Mistress 9 released the heroine as though she’d been burned, and the Moon Senshi took advantage of her distraction to free her companions as well. “So there is more than one blessed power in this world. I do not yet hold all the cards. Give me your Silver Crystal, and I will return the brooch you so desire.”

 

“Even for Chibiusa, I would never give you my crystal.”

 

She smiled. “Then, the Grail. You can’t possibly need it, since you’re incapable of utilizing its full strength.”

 

“Absolutely not! We won’t let you bring about the Silence!” Uranus shouted.

 

“I’m the harbinger of the Silence! It’s already coming, though you can deny it if you wish. Besides, I don’t need her to give me the Grail.” There was a wicked gleam in her eyes. “I can take it when she’s dead!”

 

Ropes of dark energy shot out, but they managed to deflect the first blow – Sailor Moon with her rod, Uranus and Neptune with their respective Talismans. They weren’t prepared for the blasts from behind, but Tuxedo Kamen was. He leapt down and intercepted all three so they exploded harmlessly against the wall. Safe for the moment, the four of them turned to face Mistress 9 as the end ticked inexorably nearer.

 

88888888

 

“You were so different in the Dark Kingdom,” she whispered to him.

 

The pressure of the Daimons against the shield steadily increased and Mercury’s strength was running thin. Zoisite was the only thing holding her up as he wrapped his arms around her and let her lean into him. 

 

“I know,” he responded, tone just as soft. 

 

“Yes, of course you do. You know everything, don’t you?” An exhausted smile was the only indication she was joking. “We never discussed it. You haven’t let it go.”

 

He couldn’t deny it. She was right, and she tended to know as much. Her eyes fluttered shut as he tightened his grip. “Mercury, you have to hold on.”

 

“I’m trying. Tell me everything. Wash it away so it’ll be over. Zoisite,  _ please _ .”

 

“Very well.” He let his own eyes close. “You know of my life before my capture. I had finished high school and was preparing for university. You might have expected a dramatic story, but it was not. I was home alone one night when the witch appeared.

 

“You know the lengths Beryl went to in order to take us in the Silver Millennium, but it was not the same. She was assured now. There was no doubt in her mind she would succeed. She had control of Jadeite already, and he was and is stronger than I. 

 

“Lacking my memories, I did not recognize her, but I saw her for what she was. I could feel her darkness and ill intent before she even moved.”

 

“You were always so clever.”

 

“Not enough. I should have fled. Her youma were few; she would not have wasted one in pursuit of me until her position was more secure. After all, what could I have done to jeopardize her plans? I had no one who could have helped. She laughed, enjoying my confusion. Oh, she knew my weaknesses. I hated being unable to understand. She asked me a question: Did I remember her? And she swore if I did she would go and never return.

 

“There was nothing I could do. I shook my head and admitted I did not know her, and she smiled. Before I could think, my home was gone. When I found myself at D-Point, I realized what was happening. My memory emerged in time to meet my doom.”

 

She didn’t respond. Her arms and legs shook, and he knew she wouldn’t be conscious for long if her power continued to be expended at such an accelerated rate. A Daimon lunged, but the shield held. Still, it was too close. The general traced paths almost forgotten, relying on old memories and some educated guesses. Eventually he found what he sought and latched on. 

 

_ Mercury, can you hear me? _

 

_ Zoisite? _

 

_ You are slipping too far. Come back. _

 

_ I – I can’t. I can’t! _

 

That left only one solution, and he put it into action before he could consider the potential consequences. He turned the weakening girl to face him and pressed his lips to hers. 

 

88888888

 

Scorch marks littered the room, and the control panel Mistress 9 was zealously guarding was the only thing intact. The floor and walls had cracks running every direction. Little craters had been left by the combatants getting smashed into the surface. The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen sported several injuries. Mistress 9 didn’t even seem winded. 

 

“There is nothing you can do,” she said. “You’ve lost.”

 

“I’ll never give up,” Sailor Moon answered. 

 

They closed again. Sailor Moon tried to cut the hair Mistress 9 used for offense and defense with her tiara, but the strands darted away from each attempted strike. Instead, the villainess hurled Sailor Moon across the room and Tuxedo Kamen barely caught her.

 

“Hold still,” he murmured. “Let me make sure you’re okay.”

 

She shook her head and struggled out of his grip. “I have to keep fighting. I have to save her!” She pulled out her weapon. “MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!”   
  


None of them expected Mistress 9 to collapse a second later. Her breathing was weak and shallow. “Sailor… Moon…” she whispered. Her voice had changed. Instead of the harsh tones of the Messiah of Silence, softly spoken words like a young girl’s crept from her lips. 

 

“Hotaru-chan?” the Moon Senshi asked, surprised. “Is that you?” The blonde shrugged off her boyfriend’s restraining hand and darted over, kneeling at her side. “I’m right here, Hotaru-chan. Tell me what I can do to help you.”

 

“Why does Sailor Moon trust her?” Uranus hissed.

 

Tuxedo Kamen kept his eyes fixed on her. “Because she’ll trust someone to be better even if they’ve given her every reason not to. And in the end, it generally pays off.”

 

“Grail,” Hotaru coughed. “Sailor… Moon… Use the Grail!”

 

Neptune and Uranus ducked around Sailor Moon to attack, but the smaller teen shot to her feet and took the blows instead. She hit the ground several paces away, hurt but alive, and just as quickly slid back to their enemy’s side. 

 

“Use it how?” she asked.

 

Tuxedo Kamen grabbed the other two Senshi and hauled them back. “Don’t try that again. She knows something we don’t.”

 

“She doesn’t know anything!” Uranus shouted. 

 

“It seems foolish to trust Mistress 9 so easily,” Neptune admitted. 

 

“She always has her reasons.”

 

“But is she right?” the blonde asked.

 

88888888

 

Zoisite remade his bond with Mercury to give her his power, to give everything he had, but it wasn’t enough. There were too many Daimons. Each attack brought monsters closer to their vulnerable forms. If the shield failed, they probably wouldn’t survive. 

 

A shockwave spread through the ranks, pushing the Daimons nearer. The Senshi braced, but when it hit, the shield shattered. The force of it tossed them aside, breaking their connection and leaving them isolated except for their Shitennou partner. 

 

Zoisite hovered over Mercury’s body, forcing the monsters away whenever one dared get too close in their mindless destruction. He could sense his brothers doing the same for the other girls, all of whom had fallen unconscious due to energy loss and the backlash of their broken spell. There was nothing else they could do. 

 

88888888

 

It wasn’t that Sailor Moon trusted Mistress 9. It wasn’t even that she trusted Tomoe Hotaru, exactly. She didn’t know the girl, and she’d only met the Senshi who was her other self once in what could have been a death-dream. She just hoped she’d found the answer – and she’d made a promise on the most terrible and wonderful day of her life.

 

_ I won’t leave you trapped. _

 

Saturn had given them all a second chance and she wouldn’t repay that by taking her life when she hadn’t done anything wrong. It was obvious Mistress 9 was trying to trick her into giving up the Grail, and she’d do it. She opened her hands and let the chalice appear.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Uranus shrieked. “DON’T LISTEN TO HER!”

 

“Sailor Moon!” Neptune cried. “Stop!”

 

She turned her head enough to see them and gave Tuxedo Kamen a small, secret smile, promising everything would work out somehow. It had to. She let one last wish pass from her to the sacred object before she gave the Grail to Mistress 9. 

 

88888888

 

It was too much; the Daimons were everywhere. A second wave of power from Infinity Academy threw all eight warriors back, leaving them for dead as the monsters swarmed past the lines they had fought so hard to maintain. They didn’t even glance at the wounded soldiers as they prepared a rampage against the vulnerable city.

 

Kunzite alone managed to maintain consciousness through supreme force of will. Power drained, all he could do was be sure everyone was alive before he pulled Venus close with a silent vow that he would die before he let anyone hurt her. Even that was too much on his overtaxed strength, and he followed her into darkness.

 

Jadeite had moved in front of Mars to protect her, but even as he took the bulk of the damage from the shockwave she struck her head on a piece of debris. They were slumped in the dirt together, unmoving save to breathe. 

 

Jupiter and Nephrite tried to stand tall despite the fact that she’d barely recovered from the shield breaking. She lashed out with what little power she had as Daimons swarmed by, passing out with the satisfaction of ridding the world of a dozen of the creatures. Nephrite did the same and collapsed with her, their hands clasped.

 

Zoisite struggled to defend Mercury from the group of monsters, but he’d put himself on the line to give her his strength and he was exhausted. He fought until he couldn’t stand. As he slipped to the ground, his last act was to curl around her so he could guard her one last time as they awaited the end.

 

88888888

 

She had failed. Mistress 9 cackled as she held the Grail aloft, enjoying the misery of her opponents. The power it emitted threw all four of them back. “Sailor Moon, after I greet Pharaoh 90, I will give you a special chance to continue living as a body for a Daimon.”

 

“Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan, you can hear me, can’t you?!”

 

“Why?” Sailor Uranus muttered as she got to her feet. 

 

“The Grail wasn’t yours to do with as you pleased!” Neptune shouted.

 

“HOTARU-CHAN!” 

 

Mistress 9 winced, and for a moment there was hope. It faded quickly. “It’s no use. No matter what you do, it’s too late.”

 

“Hotaru-chan or this world… I won’t let either go!”

 

“Why don’t you give up?” she asked. There was no malice in her voice. To Mistress 9, the battle was over. “The Grail is an extremely pure crystal among hearts. Love, hate, happiness, anger, sadness… All elevated to the highest levels. To beat Pharaoh 90 after he takes the Grail, you’d need a pure heart that surpasses it. There’s no way you can win!”   
  


With that, she shoved the Grail into a receptacle on her panel and laughed as dark power poured out of the school, creating a black column overhead. The building and the Grail itself shattered. An energy dome formed, and random bursts shot from it. Wherever they touched, everything was destroyed. 

 

“Yes, this way, Pharaoh 90!” A red spiral of power was descending, and though Sailor Moon couldn’t see what it was she could guess. It was the Silence coming for their world.

 

“Look! See where your idealism got us!” Uranus yelled. 

 

Her response was to draw her rod. “MOON COSMIC POWER!”   
  


A pink beam shot from the weapon, going straight past Mistress 9 to the advancing entity. It made contact, but nothing happened. A moment later, her attack was countered. Pharaoh 90’s power sent her flying as the Spiral Heart Moon Rod spun out of reach. Tuxedo Kamen caught her, but the force knocked both of them to the ground. 

 

“You, who cannot even undergo the second transformation, cannot stop the Silence. The world for the master and myself shall now begin.”

 

No one expected one of the attacks to aim at Mistress 9. Sailor Moon leapt between the energy and her foe with no regard for her own safety. Her protector followed suit, sheltering Mistress 9 as the Moon Senshi absorbed the power. It was terrible; a lesser being would have been destroyed. Sailor Moon held onto her desperate hope that the seed she’d planted within the Grail survived and her pain wasn’t for nothing. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “Hotaru-chan…”

 

_ Sailor… Moon…? _ A violet glow pulsed around Mistress 9, but the dark aura of the Messiah of Silence snapped out to smother it.  _ Chibiusa-chan! I’m so sorry, Chibiusa-chan.  _

 

“Be gone already! Your life doesn’t matter!”   
  


_ Maybe not, but there are other lives that do! _

 

Without warning, the purple sigil of Saturn burned its way into Mistress 9’s forehead. She came apart, leaving the heroes alone in the collapsing building. 

 

“The revival of the warrior of ruin?” Uranus whispered. 

 

88888888

 

“I’m sorry, Chibiusa-chan. It shouldn’t have come to this; I wish there was something I could have done to stop it. I wish I’d been strong enough to fight her all these years, but I’ve never been able to. She manipulated me for so long.”

 

Sailor Saturn stood over Chibiusa in the Senshi’s clearing, the Prism Heart Compact in her hand sparkling. She released it and watched it drift back to its place on its mistress’s blouse. 

 

“Chibiusa-chan, you’ll be all right now.” She faded from view. “Thank you.”

 

88888888

 

“Pharaoh 90 is gaining power,” Neptune stated quietly.

 

“We have no way to stop the Silence,” Uranus said. Another shock ran through the building and it collapsed entirely. If they’d been human, they never would have survived. “In the end, everything we did goes to waste?” 

 

“This is it,” Neptune whispered as she pressed one hand to her bleeding shoulder. 

 

“Are you satisfied, Sailor Moon?” She didn’t move, kneeling where she’d fallen. Tuxedo Kamen ran his hands up and down her arms, but he got no response. “ANSWER ME!” Uranus bellowed before she was driven to her knees by the pain. 

 

Sailor Saturn appeared on a piece of shattered masonry directly in front of the Moon Senshi. “Thank you for protecting my body. It was all because of you that I was able to seize control from that monster,” she said to her princess.  Her voice held the same sort of ancient power Pluto’s did. 

 

“Sailor Saturn,” Neptune whispered.

 

“Hotaru-chan?”

 

“I am no longer Tomoe Hotaru. Now I am the only one who can save the world from the Silence. Leave everything else to me.”

 

“Wait! I’ll go with you!”

 

“No. To defeat Pharaoh 90, you need to enter its core and make it disappear all at once. I do not know about Super Sailor Moon, but now that it has the power of the Holy Grail I do not think you can even enter. This is my task.”

 

“When you defeat Pharaoh 90, what will happen to you?” Sailor Moon asked. 

 

“The reason I am called the Senshi of Destruction is because I am given enough strength to destroy a planet. However, when I use that power, I will also…”

 

A long silvery weapon appeared in her hand as Sailor Moon cried. “You can’t!”   
  


The Silence Glaive was pointed under her chin as she got to her feet and reached for the younger girl. “Farewell.” With that, she flew into Pharaoh 90 and vanished. Flashes of purple light erupted across its surface. 

 

“Hotaru-chan!” She ran toward the seething mass of power, but a burst of energy knocked her aside. She fell into Tuxedo Kamen’s arms, crying. With a supreme effort, she got back up. “CRISIS, MAKE-UP!” Without the Grail, she didn’t have the strength to become Super Sailor Moon. It didn’t stop her from trying. “CRISIS, MAKE-UP! CRISIS, MAKE-UP!” She collapsed, pounding the ground with her fist as Tuxedo Kamen reached for her. She shrugged him off and continued, tears pouring freely. “Please, transform! Crisis… Make-Up…”

 

_ Sailor Moon…  _

 

It was Mars, followed by Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus. Gentle whispers she couldn’t understand were next, but she knew the Shitennou’s voices. Uranus and Neptune, behind her, looked on as the gems of their tiaras flared. The moon on hers began to glow as she calmed down. A dart of silver flew up before sinking into her brooch.

 

“CRISIS… MAKE-UP!” Her pure heart pulled free from her chest as she became Super Sailor Moon, but it never moved from its place in front of her Cosmic Heart Compact. Her blue eyes seemed to go blind. 

 

_ Farewell. _

 

It was the last whisper of Saturn, who’d chosen to sacrifice herself to save the world. Sailor Moon forced her way into Pharaoh 90, determined to bring her back. It exploded moments later as the sun began to creep over the horizon, its light falling on the devastation of the Delta.

 

88888888

 

It wasn’t a surprise when they found themselves in  _ that  _ place again. The chamber of white marble where Usagi had made her choice to return and fight again, Saturn’s prison.

 

They were between life and death.

 

“Why did you follow me?” Saturn asked.

 

“I couldn’t leave you like that. You deserve better.”

 

She gestured. “This has been my world for millennia. I do not know anything else. You should not have died for me.”

 

“I’m not dead.”

 

“Then how are you here?  _ Why _ are you here? Go back to your friends and family. You did it; you were the true Messiah.”

 

The blonde managed a tired smile. “I knew already. That the Grail was mine, that I was the one who had to stop the Death Busters… I didn’t need to tell my Senshi; they’ve always understood. Pluto too. Uranus and Neptune? They never believed in me or they would’ve come to me a long time ago. They love me in their own way, but they don’t see me as a Senshi. I’m still the naïve princess in their eyes.”

 

“Are you angry with them for not trusting you?”

 

“No.” She sat down, and Saturn joined her after a moment’s pause. “Should I be? They haven’t seen how much I’ve changed. They weren’t there for my other battles.”

 

“You forgive so easily.” Saturn frowned. “Even me. I killed Chibiusa-chan.” It was the first time she’d sounded like a vulnerable girl instead of a soldier of destruction.

 

“Mistress 9 killed her, not you. You saved her or my Silver Crystal would still have been fractured and I wouldn’t have been able to go after you. Come back with me, Hotaru-chan. Live, really  _ live _ for once. Your Senshi spirit and human self. No more being half of what you are.”

 

“I cannot. I died.”

 

“So did Pluto. Do you think she won’t come back? Do you  _ want  _ to stay trapped?”

 

“…No. Just, why?”

 

“I made a promise,” Sailor Moon answered. “I should’ve kept it sooner. I should’ve looked for you the instant I had my crystal, but I can’t change what’s already happened. What I can do is follow through now. You’ll have the life you’ve always wanted.”

 

“Because of a promise?”

 

It took a second, but she caught on. “It’s not for the promise, so stop looking like you’re about to cry. It’s for you. It’s what  _ I _ want for you. I want all of us together. I’m not afraid of you or your power. I just want us to be friends. You’re our sister too.”

 

Saturn abruptly left her Senshi form, returning to Tomoe Hotaru as she fell crying into her princess’s arms. Together, they left Death’s realm behind.

 

88888888

 

Warriors, bruised and battered, dragged themselves from the rubble despite their wounds as the sun continued its inexorable ascent. The enemy was defeated, but there was no sign of Saturn… or Sailor Moon. Mercury broke down and cried into Zoisite’s chest as the others struggled with their wild pain. Tuxedo Kamen kept his composure, but his eyes were dead.

 

“Are you happy now?!” Mars shouted at Uranus and Neptune, unknowingly echoing their earlier sentiments. “If you’d just trusted her, none of this would’ve happened!”

 

Jadeite caught her around the waist when she went to lunge and spoke too softly for the others to hear. The fiery Senshi began to sob as he turned her to face him, still talking despite the tears on his own cheeks.

 

“She’s not gone,” Tuxedo Kamen croaked. “She can’t be. I would know, right?”

 

Kunzite began to respond, but his voice cracked on the first word. “I –”

 

“Right?!”

 

His answer came in a flurry of Technicolor butterflies. She appeared at the edge of the bay, eyes blank and pure heart shining over her brooch. There was a baby in her arms. Everyone ran, even Uranus and Neptune. Injuries were ignored. Her return was more important; they had to see that she was all right.

 

“Take her.” Super Sailor Moon stared blindly past them, but her arms extended unerringly to the Outer Senshi. When they hesitated, she repeated herself as she sank to her knees. “Take her. Uranus, Neptune, please…”

 

Neptune accepted the tiny bundle, and she collapsed.

 

88888888

 

It was three days before Usagi was strong enough to get out of bed. She knew Chibiusa and the others needed her, but she was too exhausted to move.

 

She opened her eyes as Chibiusa slipped into the room. “Chibiusa-chan? Are you okay?”

 

“I want to know what happened to Hotaru-chan.” Her face fell guiltily. “I mean – I wanted to see if you were all right, and to say thank you.”

 

Usagi slowly sat up. “Chibiusa-chan…”  
  
The girl burst into tears. “I’m sorry! If I’d stayed with you like I was supposed to, none of this would’ve happened!”

 

“Chibiusa-chan.” The blonde waited until her future daughter met her gaze. “It’s not your fault. Besides, I should be the one apologizing. I promised to protect you, but you still got hurt. Not just losing your brooch – I cost you your best friend too.”

 

“Is she… Is Hotaru-chan dead?”

 

“She’s alive.”

 

“She is?! Where is she?!”   
  


“…I don’t know.”

 

“You don’t know?” she repeated, confused.

 

“I’m really sorry, Chibiusa-chan. I brought her back, but I was so tired… I gave her to Neptune and Uranus, and that’s all I can remember.”

 

“Why would you give her to them?! They tried to kill her!”

 

“Chibiusa-chan, I –”

 

She stormed out before Usagi could even try to explain.

 

88888888

 

“I don’t know what to do, Ami-chan.”

 

The team had met to scour the ruins, but no information had been forthcoming. Haruka, Michiru, and baby Hotaru seemed to have vanished entirely.

 

“Usagi-chan…” The other girl shook her head. “I don’t have the answers. I’m sorry.”

 

The blonde sighed and flopped onto a rock. “Chibiusa-chan won’t talk to me, and she’s barely spoken to Mamo-chan. What was I  _ thinking _ , giving Hotaru-chan to them?!”   
  


Her friend shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t think they would hurt a baby though.”

 

“Then where are they?!”

 

“Here.” Everyone spun, and hands were soon reaching for wands or weapons. Uranus and Neptune stood on a pile of rubble, and their expressions were not friendly. “You have some explaining to do, Sailor Moon,” Uranus said coldly.

 

“Why don’t you explain a few things yourselves?!” Makoto shouted. “JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!” The others followed suit, generals included. Even Mamoru looked angry as he shifted to Tuxedo Kamen.

 

“Wait –” Usagi began, but no one heard as the Guardian Senshi leapt at the Outers.

 

“We have nothing to say to you,” Neptune said as she pushed Mercury back. “Our business is with Sailor Moon.”

 

“Go near her and we’ll kill you,” Mars snarled. “You’ve done enough damage.”

 

“STOP!” Usagi screamed. Power burst around her, and she was Sailor Moon when it cleared. “That’s enough! Don’t hurt anyone!”

 

“Done being a coward?” Uranus growled.

 

Rather than being insulted, she shook her head. “I know I’m not brave. I just don’t want anyone else to be hurt for my sake.”

 

“Only the world!” the elder warrior snapped.

 

“It was my risk to take.”

 

“You’re not the Messiah!” Neptune shouted. “You don’t get that choice!”

 

They went at her, but she made no move to fight back. She dodged the blows with grace and never broke eye contact. A cry went up from the others when Neptune managed to catch Sailor Moon and pin her arms, but Kunzite kept them from rejoining their leader.

 

“This is her battle. She must fight alone.”

 

“Kunzite –!” Venus protested.

 

He shook his head. “Have faith.”

 

Uranus launched her attack, but her World Shaking was obscured by a bright light. When it cleared, Sailor Moon flew overhead as the attack bore down on Sailor Neptune. The Moon Senshi proceeded to deflect it with her own power before it could harm the other girl. In the stunned silence that followed, she back-winged and settled on the same stones the Outers had stood on not long before. Her team had seen her wings once, though they never ceased to be amazing. Uranus and Neptune had not. They stared.

 

“I don’t want any more violence.”

 

“…Princess?” Neptune whispered.

 

Sailor Moon shook her head. “The princess died a long time ago. I’m just a girl.”

 

“Most girls don’t have wings,” Uranus said.

 

She ignored her and studied the aqua-haired warrior. “You’re not hurt?”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m glad. People I care about suffer too much. Will you listen to me now? Will you hear what I have to tell you?” The two nodded, unsure of what else they could do. “What I did was a gamble. A horrible bet putting so much on the line, but I had to try… I had a plan when I gave Mistress 9 the Grail.”

 

“You couldn’t have clued us in?” Uranus managed.

 

“If she had figured out what I was trying to do, it would have failed. I gave her the Grail knowing that if I was wrong, we were all doomed.”

 

“A huge risk,” Neptune said.

 

“It was terrifying, but I wasn’t going to abandon Hotaru-chan to her fate.”

 

“Isn’t one person less important than the entire world?”

 

“She isn’t just ‘one person’. She’s one of us.”

 

“She’s still one person who put a lot of others in danger.”

 

“If we’re willing to kill someone for our cause we’re no better than our enemy. We don’t deserve our powers if we use them to hurt anyone.”

 

“It was still a stupid move,” Uranus told her.

 

“I know. Still, the Grail was mine and it was my decision. I gave it to her with a wish: that Hotaru-chan would be able to choose her own destiny.”

 

“You wished for Saturn?” Neptune asked.

 

“Not necessarily. I wanted Hotaru-chan to be strong enough to take back her life. Saturn was just the way it could happen when Mistress 9 had Chibiusa-chan’s Silver Crystal.”

 

Uranus studied her. “You almost failed.”

 

Sailor Moon nodded. “It was close. If my crystal was at full strength I might have had more options, but I was using it to buy Chibiusa-chan time. When the Grail broke, all I could do was hope the wish I’d made would succeed. It did.”

 

“That’s impossible.” Neptune frowned. “The Grail’s breaking would have kept it from granting your request.”

 

“I  _ am _ the Grail’s true keeper. It would obey me through anything, even its destruction.”

 

“If you were the real Messiah, why did it exhaust you?” Uranus asked.

 

She trailed her fingers along a few feathers. “The Grail triggered the growth of my wings early. It wasn’t that I was tired – I was in too much pain to stay Super Sailor Moon.” Silence fell as the Senshi and Shitennou released their transformations and arranged themselves at her back.

 

Uranus took a step forward – and knelt. “I offer my sincerest apologies for my behavior. I should have come to you with my suspicions before I acted against you.”

 

Neptune mirrored her partner’s movements. “A thousand years ago, we swore oaths of fealty to the queen of the Silver Millennium. Now we renew those vows and further swear our lives and service to the queen’s heir.”

 

Sailor Moon blushed scarlet. “Stand up. You don’t need to do that.”

 

They didn’t move. “Declining a vow would mark us as dishonorable and untrustworthy,” Uranus said. “We’d understand, but we hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us.”

 

Her eyes went wide and she shifted to Serenity’s form. “You are warriors of my court, and I accept your generous oaths. Please stand, Sailors Uranus and Neptune.”

 

The Outer Senshi got to their feet, but they kept their heads bowed in a show of respect. “Your Highness, we request a leave of absence, to begin at once and extending indefinitely.”

 

“Of course, but why?” she asked as she reverted to her civilian appearance.

 

The two exchanged glances before facing her with a smile. “To raise our child.”

 

As they watched Neptune and Uranus go, Usagi put her hand to her heart. “Pluto…”

 

The Time Guardian appeared and knelt at her feet, just as her partners had only a few minutes before. “I have returned.”

 

“You don’t have to promise me anything,” Usagi said hurriedly. “Please, get up.”

 

The eldest Senshi rose. “Neo Queen Serenity sent me with a message. I have a task to carry out in this time.”

 

“What do you have to do?” the teen asked. 

 

“I am to join Uranus and Neptune to raise Tomoe Hotaru.”

 

It took a moment for the implications to really sink in. “You mean – you’re free?!”

 

A beatific smile lit the older woman’s face. “Yes.”

 

“I’m so happy for you!” Usagi cheered as she threw her arms around her friend.

 

The others swarmed forward to surround them, but Pluto slipped free of the petite girl’s embrace and stepped away. “I must go, but do not fear. I  _ will _ see all of you again. Goodbye.” She vanished. Usagi paused, a strange look on her face. 

 

“Usako? Is something wrong?” Mamoru asked in concern.

 

She shook her head and let her hand drop, baring her brooch to the others’ sight.

 

Makoto squealed. “Usagi-chan, look at your brooch!”   
  


The blonde pulled it off her shirt and held it up so everyone could see its new form - a golden heart around a pink gem and an inset crescent moon with wings framing the lower edge. 

 

“It changed!” Ami gasped.

 

Usagi ran trembling fingers over the Crisis Moon Compact as she lifted it into the air. “MOON CRISIS, MAKE-UP!” In a dance of feathers and light, she transformed.

 

“You’re Super Sailor Moon!” Minako crowed. 

 

“For a moment… We all wanted the same thing,” Sailor Moon whispered. “Mamo-chan, look at me!”   
  


“You look amazing,” he responded through a suddenly dry throat. He saw the potential ramifications of her transformation even if no one else did. If she had new powers, there was trouble on the way. Somewhere, something dark was stirring.


End file.
